Stories End
by Indy's Green Hat
Summary: It's been two years since Elphaba melted. After a meeting with a still imprisoned Morrible, Glinda now wonders: Did Elphaba really melt? Glinda is now set on searching for the answer…with the unwanted company of the current Captain of the Gale Force. With him, her journey may not be as easy as she thought, and he might not be the only thing in her way to Elphaba... Glinda's story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So glad to finally be able to share this first chapter with you guys. I'm sufficiently far enough with the writing that I feel comfortable posting this. I know I'll post twice a week (and maybe earlier depending if my job doesn't work me to death!)**

* * *

Four years, three months, and twenty-seven days since Elphaba had been declared the Wicked Witch of the West. Two years, six months, and eleven days since Fiyero left her.

Two years, five months, twenty-eight days since she lost the two of them.

One year, three months, and twenty days since the Animal Bans had been lifted.

Her shoulders lifted and she heard her shoulders crack. She sighed, tired of being hunched over and reading countless letters of enraged farmers thinking she had the power to stop the sun from shining or of high Gillikin socialites inviting her to one organized event or another. It was days like that that she missed Chistery and his helpful hands. He would often help her reply to all of them and keep her company, but after he had gained further knowledge and education he had wanted to leave and explore the world. So she let him and with his leave, the last person she trusted in the Emerald City was gone.

She grew tired of it all. Glinda would wake up with a smile everyday and most of the time it was genuine, because people loved her and they trusted her, allowing her and aiding her in reverting the Animal bans. There was still those that did not trust the still young witch as the leader of Oz and they were right to not trust her. She never did break her promise to Elphaba, she never did tell them the truth about her, nor did they know the real reason she had sent Morrible into a highly secured cell in Southstairs.

Glinda blinked, letting her eyes close for a moment and letting her shoulder loosen as she let herself relax after a long day. She still had things to do but just for that moment she let her mind wander to old times.

She was startled awake by a sharp knock on her door.

"Lady Glinda?" The voice called through anxiously.

"Coming!" She chirped as she straightened in her seat, patting her hair and finding her mirror to check herself before she opened the door. She lingered in front of the mirror for a second more seeing the tiny wrinkles appearing across her face, only visible from up close. Only twenty-three and she already had wrinkles. She would have been horrified with the tiny wrinkles five years ago, but now it only made her realize how much she had gone through. Almost by instinct a smile appeared on her face as she opened the door.

A smile that fell slightly when she saw who was behind it.

"Captain Ori, what can I help you with?" She made it clear she wasn't enjoying the presence of the Gale Force Captain.

"Lady Glinda." He nodded again as he ignored her look. "It's Morrible." He said without missing another second of her time.

"Yes?" She wondered, composing her features as to not show any emotion. "Did she try to escape? You know what to do, why would you—"

"This time she wasn't trying to get out, she's called for you." That pushed aside any difference she had with the Captain.

"Did she tell you why?" She asked, keeping calm.

"No," He shook his head, his eyes not meeting hers. "She said very little about it other than what she had to say was important."

Captain Ori was quiet as she contemplated what to say. "I assume guards have been doubled for her cell and you didn't just come straight here to tell me? I hope you didn't purposely leave that information from any of your men with the expectation that you would be getting to see one of them hanging from a pole." She told him with disinterest, looking just off to the side.

His jaw hardened and he cleared his throat. "That's actually why I came here. I ordered everyone out of that cell. They are guarding from the outside. No one is to go in. "

Her head turned back to him sharply. "What purpose does that serve? She is dangerous and you decide it's better to leave her to her own devices?"

"She is—"

"I knew you enjoyed other peoples pain, but I never knew you wanted her to break out and—"

"—She wants to kill you."

Her entire argument died that very second, her face paling. "She...what?" She didn't pretend to hide the worry that grew in her.

"I don't know whether or not any of my men would betray you for a chance at power. That is why I ordered them out. She wanted _me_ to kill you."

She was silent for a moment unable to thank him for the information and his quick actions. Though she could not help but be terrified of the prospect that Morrible would ask him to kill her.

"Tell me exactly what she told you!" She said, hastily ushering him into her room. The Captain looked surprised but entered when she pulled him by the arm.

"Well?" She huffed impatiently, "I have no time for you to want to be quiet now, talk!"

"Yes, of course," His eyes turned down to where she was still holding his arm. She let him go quickly and he looked back up before opening his mouth, "One of the guards informed me that Morrible was trying to call them in, as far as I know no one entered until I arrived and went in myself. She began talking loudly about how much better Oz would be if you weren't around, and she hinted at how easy it would be for a man of my strength to...snap your neck. I ordered her to be quiet but she started whispering about how she knew something you didn't, something important that she wanted to see you immediately for. That's when I left and came straight to you, Lady Glinda."

Glinda let the information sink in. Wondering what she was to do now. "You did well. You may leave now." She needed time to think of what to do.

"Very well. " He nodded once turning to leave before he whirled around again. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about—" She didn't let him finish shutting the door on his face. She did not want to speak to him, she had too much to do, even more than before.

"We have nothing to talk about Captain. You have a job to do right now and so do I, so please get to it."

"I would advise against going to see her." He called through the door.

"Your opinion has been received Captain, now if you please, I have things to do."

"If you do agree to go, I would be grateful if you allowed me to oversee for your own protection."

"You may leave now Captain." She said more firmly. A moment later she heard his heavy boots leaving.

Glinda heaved a small sigh brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as she went back to her desk.

Another thing to add on her already enormous list of things to do. She was torn about getting up and seeing what Morrible wanted and letting her stay there with no contact and only trusting one person to see to her for food. She glanced in front of her and Glinda frowned at the letters piled before her.

She made the decision of going and seeing what Morrible could possibly say to her. She was powerless in that cell of hers, but listening to the old bat beg to be let out was something she would not miss for anything in the world. And honestly she could use a bit of rest from all the writing.

She rose from her chair and made sure she was looking perfect before exiting the room.

It was difficult to suppress her frown when Captain Ori began following her. His heavy boots echoed beside her clicking heels while they walked trough the hall. Maids greeted her warmly as she passed by and Glinda waved happily back. The five minute walk down the palace and into the dungeons underground were silent, albeit uncomfortable for her. A couple of guards outside the dungeon doors seemed to straighten in their spot once they laid eyes on her, fixing her with love struck eyes. They were nice to look at but they only admired her because of her beauty, so any invitation for 'drinks' or 'walks' were turned down as politely as she could. She knew what they were after and she wasn't going to hurt herself or go through that again.

Beside her, Captain Ori cleared his throat giving her a glance but Glinda ignored him.

"I'm quite capable of entering by myself Captain. So if you would please wait for me out here."

He pressed his eyebrows together, "I'm not sure that it is the safest choice."

Glinda didn't look at him when she answered, "If I need her beaten or hurt I'll come get you."

The Captain's jaw set firmly and Glinda fought back a small grin at his frustration before she ordered a guard to open the prison doors.

He didn't follow her inside which gave her great relief. She took a lit lantern from the wall, her heels seemed to echo even louder in the dungeon walls, the clicking the only thing heard in the dimly lit place. It didn't take her long to find Morrible, sitting there and staring up at her as smugly as she could. She was looking at her as if she was the superior person, as if she was standing in front of her and not actually confined behind a metal encasement.

"My dear Glinda _the Good_ , come to graze me with her radiating presence." Morrible drawled sarcastically, moving closer to the light of her lantern.

"What is it that you want?" She went straight to the point not needing or wanting to stand there and look at her any longer. Morrible seemed to have aged years from being kept in a prison cell and it showed in the deep wrinkles that decorated her face.

"No chitchat just straight to the matter. I like that."

"What do you want?" She asked again, absentmindedly smoothing the collar of her dress.

Morrible rolled her eyes. "I want to get out of here and I have some information that may cause you to think of my future release."

Glinda stared at Morrible and Morrible stared back, Glinda began to giggle which caused Morrible to raise a unmaintained eyebrow high up.

"Your release?" She laughed into her hands, "What makes you think anything you say could persuade me to release you?"

"Because I'm sure you'll find what I have to say about your green friend, Elphaba, intriguing?"

Her smile faded and it was Morrible's turn to start laughing. "That shut your dainty little lips didn't it?"

She was done, no amount of begging was worth this, "If you called me in to merely taunt me —"

"Oh, shut it Upland." She said sharply. "Taunting you is not my very reason for existing. I have information for you that you would very much like to know. I don't know why it never occurred to me before but after so many years of being kept in a cell with nothing to do, a mind begins to wander...and wonder. " Morrible stopped and looked behind her pensively.

"Can you please just spit it out." She sighed in frustration. Morrible took that as a good sign and smiled slyly.

"Only if you promise me that if it turns out to be true you release me." Morrible asked her, watching her every move like a beady little hawk, to Glinda's discomfort. Still, she didn't let it show, she had worked too hard pretending not to let things affect her just so Morrible could give her a look and make her do what she wanted.

"Just say what you have to say." Glinda said through her teeth.

Morrible shook her head. "Promise me first."

"I will not promise a thing, but I can _consider_ a release if that makes you happy." If Morrible's _information_ was amusing and not an insult to her deceased friend she would consider _thinking,_ about the chance of ever being as absurd, as contemplating releasing a dangerous person such as Morrible.

Morrible thought about her words and nodded. "Done. It will be more than you've thought of me since you threw me in here…"

Glinda felt like rolling her eyes, but she managed to blink twice. Oh, the poor old woman was playing victim.

Morrible continued, "Haven't you questioned yourself over your green friends unusual death?"

Glinda felt her hand fist and she turned away. "Hear me out before you walk out," Morrible sounded desperate as Glinda walked off. "She _melted_. "

"I know." She uttered pressing her teeth together as she neared the door. Tearing up in front of the old woman would be something she would never do again in her life.

"Hasn't that bothered you at all? Doesn't that make you think?" Morrible's voice rang clear in the dungeon. Glinda stopped mid step and turned around.

"Think what? That you and that miserable old man sent a child and two goons to get rid of her, and they did, in the most gruesome way possible? Tossing acid at a person to get rid of them?" She fumed wanting nothing more than to leave now but it seemed that Morrible had gotten under her skin.

"That's where my mind starts to think, I never sent any acid," Morrible said in what sounded like sincerity to Glinda. "I don't know what sort of acid would or could even melt a person."

"Well," She huffed crossing her arms and returning to Morrible's cell. "I was never foolish enough to believe she actually melted."

Morrible smiled annoyingly, "You could have fooled me."

"To the point before I leave." She should have left by now. Gone back to all the work she had to finish instead of falling into Morrible's demands and being here. The woman was trying to have her killed for crying out loud! Why would she believe anything coming from her mouth.

"My point Upland, is that the child, Dorothy, said she threw a bucket of _water, water…"_ Morrible pointlessly emphasized the word. "And unless our rebellious witch was practicing with magic and turned that bucket into something poisonous—even an acidic death or whatever, would leave behind some remains, bones or something."

The memories she had pushed away from the second she saw them came flooding in.

The green stains on the floor, the crushed hat she had struggled to fix through tears, the bottle that she cherished…

"She did leave remains. The only thing left of her was her bottle and hat." She whispered fighting back tears at the reminder of the items she had hidden beneath a locked box deep within her closet. Items she would bring out only when she was alone.

"If her entire body melted, no bones, no hair…don't you think a hat and a glass object would disintegrate as well?"

Glinda felt a chill run throughout her entire body.

"You know what I'm suggesting."

"It couldn't be possible she wouldn't— " Her words got stuck in her throat and Morrible noticed.

"She was running around with that prince behind your back, wasn't she?" She taunted and Glinda's jaw locked at her grin,"she was perfectly capable of lying about this as well."

She merely blinked at Morrible, "Is there anything else you wish to remind me about while I'm here?"

Morrible blinked back innocently, "Looks can be deceiving. Not everyone around you is as they seem. You could use a bit of out of the box thinking to avoid falling into a trap. It can mean your downfall..."

Glinda pursed her lips together, "Is that a veiled threat?"  
Morrible waved a hand freely through the air, "I have nothing to hide, If I wanted to threaten you I would do it openly. My words are whatever you make of them my dear."

Glinda made a noise in the back of her throat, having had enough of Morrible's words. She was trying to make her afraid and paranoid and she was not going to fall for it.

"I think it's time for me to go—"

"Hiland. Loland." Morrible said suddenly.

Glinda paused, wondering what they meant. "I'm sorry?"

"It's the two places out of Oz's jurisdiction. They wouldn't care if she killed an entire village or if she stepped on a puppy. They'll welcome anyone and they wouldn't hand anyone over. It's not their way."

Glinda pondered on that and left the dungeon. The Captain was still standing outside when she came out.

"I will be making an impromptu trip to Loland, maybe Hiland for the next two months. You do not need to know why. I need you to inform my advisors of this as I will be leaving when morning comes and need time to get ready." She told him, mulling over what items to bring with her on her trip. If there was a chance that maybe Elphaba faked her death she wanted to see it for herself. Now that she thought it more thoroughly it was very plausible that she could have done it. All she knew was that she wouldn't be able to sit and respond to letters or talk to people now that Morrible planted that seed of doubt in her mind. Even though she was clearly trying to mess with her head, it had something of truth to it. Elphaba could be alive and if she was she would be hiding somewhere far away from Oz. What better place to hide than past a desert that was nearly impassable to the majority of people?

"If Morrible has threatened your life some other way..." His words fell to a whisper and Glinda felt disgusted by how furious he looked.

"Not to my face, and I will not contemplate a hanging—before you ask." She added before he said it himself.

He frowned and put his hands behind his back. "I will inform your advisors of this and prepare for the trip promptly as ordered. "

Glinda raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? You are ordered to stay here and watch over the city, as is your job."

"I'm afraid that is an order I cannot do. As Captain my first priority is to keep you safe. My men, the officers and guards are there to make sure the people are safe. I make sure **you** are safe. "

Glinda shook her head. "I refuse it."

"That is not something you can refuse. Either you have me accompany you on your trip or you must have a group of guards with you. You are crossing a desert called the impassible desert, I am required to be there."

"I am Glinda, Glinda the Good, I do not require any guards with me." She scoffed continuing on her way.

"Even more reason for someone to go with you. Especially going into a land where you have no power." He pointed out carefully, but Glinda shook her head once.

"I prefer to go alone. " She told him, walking off.

He followed swiftly, walking beside her, "If the problem is with me I understand. I am still required to send two dozen of my men with you no matter what you order. It is unsafe to travel all the way there."

"I already said you are ordered to stay here. I hope you aren't forgetting I am a sorceress and I can travel by myself anywhere I so desire."

"You are our leader since the Wizards departure but that does not make you capable of—"

She held a hand up to quiet him, "I do not appreciate your tone with me Cap—"

He interrupted her however, " You cannot do whatever you want, you have to abide by the rules like the rest of us. Being leader does not mean-"

She cut him off, "I don't need you or your help, and I'd like it very much if you would just be quiet—"

"—You are being irrational. It is not—"

"—Do not interrupt me when I am giving you orders to follow!"

"I will not follow orders that creates conflict with my fundamental duties, Lady Glinda. I-"

"—Enough of this!" Glinda said sharply, and the Captain closed his mouth firmly, keeping his head high. "You may be Captain, but I do not take orders from _you_. I will leave first thing in the morning to Hiland." She paused momentarily. If she really wanted to find her friend one nosy person was easier to lose than two dozen. She blinked and stretched her neck a bit, finding the correct words, "If law requires me to have someone accompany me for _my_ safety, then fine, you can accompany me. But that does not require you to watch me at _every_ moment; You will ride and guard from a horse, separate from my carriage, and you will maintain a distance from me wherever I may go."

The Captain didn't seem to like it but he seemed satisfied that she agreed to let him go, "I understand. I will make sure you are safe. "

Glinda turned away from him, "Whatever you say, just make sure you are ready when morning comes."

She didn't hear anything else but the clicking of her heels as she left.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think so far (if you want)**


	2. Home

**I wanted to say thanks for the reviews and for reading!**

 **I couldn't reply to a couple of you so thanks to : James Birdsong and The Epic Time Lord for your reviews!**

* * *

Glinda's eyes narrowed, staring at the figure riding outside of her carriage. He was handsome - not like Fiyero had been, but attractive enough and built like a man straight from her teenage dreams. Rugged and tall. Years ago she would have made a move and maybe even cared for a man like him. But it didn't really matter now, people weren't all about looks, as her Elphie taught her. There was more to everyone than met the eye, and how she knew it. People never bothered looking further than the wide brilliant smile she wore daily, never bothered looking past her pretty face to see what she was really feeling. To see that she was still suffering and hurting years after the two people she cared about had died, and left her alone.

She shook her thoughts away and the Captain caught her eye for a moment before he looked away. Glinda could tell he was exhausted. At that point they had been riding for twelve hours, only taking a quick break in between to rest. She knew, however, that the Captain would not let her know he was tired. There was no way he would. It was a male pride thing that she knew all too well from her past relationships. It helped her with her plan: to tire him out and make him quit. If Glinda could make him resign willingly she would be free to search for Elphaba with nothing in her way.

Her eyes turned towards the bag she kept right next to her. Her personal bag that carried the Grimmerie and two of Elphaba's most dear objects. Her hand touched the handle but a knock came to her window, startling her hand way from it. The Captain looked as he was trying not to laugh as he rode his horse beside her.

Glinda composed herself, tucking her bag into her arm as she opened the window, "What is it?"

"Your driver, " He said breathlessly, pausing to move his horse away from something on the road, "...Wants to know if he will be able to rest soon. I'm afraid that you have to let us rest every few hours so we can do our job, your goodlyness."

She didn't like the mocking tone in his voice, "The driver has not made it aware to me that he wanted to rest, let him ask it of me."

"Yes, lady Glinda." He nodded, prodding his horse forward.

Glinda sat back as he talked to the carriage driver. She couldn't quite hear what they said but after a while the driver turned his head around, making a motion with his head for sleep. She smiled and nodded and the driver seemed to let a breath out, turning back to the Captain to tell him something. The Captain nodded and slowed down to get back beside her window.

"We're nearing the Upland Estate, the driver wants to know if you'd like to settle down there for the night or camp somewhere out here?"

"My home is another two hour ride, if he is able to make it I would very much like to rest there, if he cannot, I don't mind camping out."

"I'll let him know." He told her, riding forward again and talking with the driver, she suddenly smiled; she might be going to see her family, and her home. Glinda didn't even remember when she last visited them. Her parent's would come once every few months to visit her, but Glinda never got a chance herself to go see them.

"My lady?"

"Yes." She hummed, paying little attention to him.

"I was trying to notify you that your driver does not mind riding for another two hours, but you weren't listening. Is everything alright?" He asked her with a worried face. She nodded and closed the window abruptly. The Captain's face fell but he turned away, looking behind his shoulder with an odd look on his face, after a second he shook his head and looked ahead. Glinda twisted in her seat to try and get a glance at what he was looking at but found nothing interesting, so she sat back and let her head lean up against the window.

* * *

Another knock came at her window and Glinda gently let her eyes open. The Captain gestured towards something and Glinda sat up seeing the well known trees and house in the distance. Her lips split into a wide smile and the Captain seemed to notice, a small smile coming up to his lips as he rode in front of them.

It felt like so long since she had seen her home, the beautiful flowers decorating the way towards the gates, the trees planted carefully on either side of the road.

Her home.

She took a deep breath when the carriage came to a stop at the gates, the guards stopping them from going any further. She could hear the Captain announcing Glinda and himself. Glinda stretched her legs, opening the door herself and smiling at the guards who recognized her immediately.

"Miss Galinda, how good to see you!" One of the guards said.

"Galinda?" The Captain looked at her with confusion but Glinda ignored him, busy greeting the men she had known growing up.

"It's good to see you two as well, are my parents here?" She asked.

"Yes, they are inside getting ready for dinner, they'll be surprised to see you here. You should rush inside get ready so you can join them." The other guard said to her, opening the gates. Her driver went back to the front of the carriage.

"I would like that." She told the men with honesty and the guard smiled at her again before he went to help the other at the gate.

"Let's get you and your companions inside." He said, holding the gates wide open.

Glinda went back into the carriage and sat on the edge of her seat, anxious to see her parents.

One of the guards helped the carriage driver find someplace to keep the horses and next thing she knew she was already at the front of the door, the Captain quietly standing right by her side.

The doors opened as quickly as the next set of guards noticed who she was. They all smiled and greeted her as if they hadn't seen her for years, which really was the case.

Her mother seemed to appear at the door almost from thin air, crushing Glinda to her with a hug.

"Oh, my sweet Galinda!" Her mother cried out, her equally blonde curly hair falling in front of her face as her mother planted kisses on her cheeks.

Glinda didn't get a word in as her mother started asking her questions. How was she? What was she doing here? Who was the hunk she brought back with her? At his mention Glinda stopped her mother.

"Mom. Momsie." She pulled away reluctantly. Her mother beamed and then her father appeared behind her. Smiling at her as if he hadn't smiled in a long time.

"Daddy," She smiled brightly as her father pulled her into his arms.

"My little sunshine, " He chuckled happily, "Welcome home!"

Her parents told her they would wait for her to freshen up, offering the Captain a guest room so he could rest as well. Glinda felt happy being there, remembering how easy her life had been years before. Where the hardest decision she had to make was whether she should wear one colored dress or the other. Trivial little issues, she still had to make them, but they were insignificant compared to the pile of things awaiting her in the Emerald City.

It didn't take her long to shower, it took her less time to switch out the large blue dress she wore for something a lot more simpler for dinner. A crème colored dress. Her hair was partially up, to allow it to dry better, but still looked wonderful on her. She applied no makeup not having a need to look perfect in her own home. However she still looked herself in the mirror out of habit. The wrinkles she would see daily were unbelievably less visible when she went all natural. Almost as of she hadn't changed at all in the past four years. Or maybe she was just trying to ignore them and pretend they weren't there. She didn't care really as she gave herself a small smile and went on her way.

Everyone was already seated when she arrived to the table, all except the driver who apparently went straight to bed. She felt guilty for tiring him when she had really wanted to tire the Captain. The Captain who was sitting right next to the only empty seat in the dining area, went poker faced when she entered. He stood ready to say something and Glinda hurried to sit down, knowing that he had been about to pull the chair out for her. The Captain stood speechless but cleared his throat straightening the green blazer he wore over his gale force uniform and sat down. She couldn't help the smile on her face at making him look bad.

The food was served soon after and her father began talking, asking her what she had been up to and what she was doing. She didn't answer because her mother began asking her who the Captain was.

He cleared his throat again to introduce himself but Glinda beat him to it.

"This is Ori, our current Captain of the Gale Force." She revealed to both of her parents, who both stared at her in disbelief.

"In truth my—" The Captain stopped talking at the glare he was receiving from her father.

Her father set the napkin he was holding down. "It appears I have lost my appetite. Dear, I will be in our yard."

"Of course honey, go ahead." Her mother said with a chirp, watching her husband take his leave.

The Captain looked around in alarm, most likely confused on why her father had left so suddenly. It was something she wouldn't tell him.

Her parents knew about Elphaba; they knew about Fiyero; they knew that the man sitting beside her was the very reason Fiyero Tiggular had died. He was the one who ordered the torture and subsequent death of her former fiancé. Her father could not stand him for that very reason and her mother pretended to not to be affected at the moment, as if nothing had happened as she continued to talk merrily.

Like mother, like daughter.

The three finished their meal, retreating to their respective rooms immediately afterwards.

Glinda talked to one of her parent's workers asking them to let the driver know they would be leaving early in the morning before she went off to her room, undressing and slipping into one of her older robes that was still sitting inside her closet. It was pink, the same as her room, almost unbearably so. Glinda didn't know why it bothered her, but it did. She sighed going to her vanity and letting her hair out to brush it.

It was some time later that a knock came at her door.

"Sweetie?" Her mother's voice called through the door, making Glinda relax.

"Come in momsie!" Glinda called her in.

Her mother entered, stopping at the door to look at her. "Look how grown up my little girl is."

She gave her a smile and her mom came in, stopping behind her to give her a gentle hug. Glinda closed her eyes.

"My beautiful girl, what is it that you are up to?"

Glinda sighed, slowly opening her eyes. "I think she's alive mom."

Her mother stilled, concern clouding her features. "Honey?"

Glinda shook her head, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not insane."

"Explain it then?" Her mother said gently, taking Glinda's hand.

"I've thought about it, mom... she melted." Glinda shook her head slowly, "Elphie wasn't allergic to water like the rumors said. There was no acid thrown, her hat…. _her_ bottle…they are still here. If she had been killed by acid, her items would not come out undamaged." She did not need to tell her mother that Morrible was the one who planted the idea in her head. She also didn't need to know Morrible was trying to get her killed. Her mother had no need to worry.

"I don't want you to go through this again sweetie." Her mother said rubbing circles into her palm.

Glinda gave her a beautiful smile, "I'm not. I wont." she assured her. "It's just a thought. Even if it turns out not to be true it will be a much needed vacation for me."

Her mother sighed, "And you had to bring _that_ man with you?"

She grimaced, "I have to have him with me, it's not by my choice. It's his job and to change that would take time I simply don't have right now." She said wiping at her eyes.

Her mother stared at her before she placed a kiss on her forehead. "Just be careful, and come back to see us whenever you return."

"I will mom." She said sincerely and her mother smiled again, rubbing her arm as she stood to leave.

"Get some rest sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight mom." She whispered back as her mother went to the door.

"Sweet dreams my child."


	3. Careful

Considering the amount of sleep she had was short, morning seemed to arrive much too quickly for Glinda. Normally the nights would drag on relentlessly back in the palace, but she was home and her mind had too much on it to sleep for very long. After a while of just laying there she peeked out of her covers and stretched her pale arms, gently kicking one leg out of bed at a time. She blinked a few times before standing, her bare feet touching the cold floor. She took her time to get cleaned. She didn't know when she would have a chance to wash on her journey. Afterwards she dressed, foregoing the large inconvenient dress for a simpler one for her travels. It was mint, much shorter than her normal dresses, but it was comfortable and that's what she wanted. She set her heels aside for her old flats and for a moment she wasn't Glinda the Good.

She was simply Glinda.

She breathed deeply, fixing her hair in some braided updo that she liked wearing sometimes. After which she applied some light makeup and sunscreen.

Satisfied with her relaxed appearance she gave her childhood room another glance before taking her bag with her dearest items and stepping out. In her hands she carried another two bags filled with carefully selected choice of dresses. It was no more than a minute after she left her room that one of the workers asked if she needed help with her bags, but she declined their help.

The Captain was waiting down the stairs and once his eyes came to her it was as if he could find nothing better to look at, he hurried up the stairs to help her but Glinda merely brushed past him to where the driver also stood. He noticed her and took her bags without another question and she let him if only to spite the Captain. Her mother was waiting outside, her father beside her. She smiled and skipped over to them.

"You should stay longer." Her mother said taking her hand in hers. "Stay for breakfast at least."

She gave her mother a small smile, "I have to leave now, but I'll have something to eat on the way."

"You should fire that despicable man." Her father said out of nowhere and Glinda giggled.

" _Daddy_."

"I know, I understand, your mother told me…please take care of yourself my little girl, and if he - or anyone - tries to harm you…" His voice trailed off, instead of finishing his sentence he threw his hands forward, handing Glinda something that was covered with a piece of clothing.

Confused, Glinda took it in her hands and uncovered it. The polished metal glinting in the morning light, she covered it quickly when she realized what it was, putting it back into her father's hands.

"I don't—"

"Please." Her father urged. "I know you are an accomplished sorceress but I feel better knowing you have this as well, just in case." Her father glanced at the Captain, who was standing closer to the carriage, and back at her. Her father was worried to death over her.

The look in her fathers eyes made her feel guilty, his words about being an accomplished sorceress made her feel like a liar. It also reminded her that she had left her wand back in the Emerald City. "Okay." She said somewhat hesitantly, taking the covered gun in her hands. Her magic was never as strong as she would have liked, and although cautious of using a weapon, it was more reliable than her magic.

"Thank you my darling." Her father said, placing his hand gently on the side of her head. "And be careful, it's armed."

"I have something little for you as well. It's not a weapon." Her mother gave her father a look before turning back to her. "I think it's time you took this back."

Her mother turned over her other hand and placed the photograph into Glinda's open hand. She took a long look at the image, lifting it carefully and simply staring at it.

"Mom... I can't take this with me." She said quietly, her heart aching from staring far too long at the old photograph in her hand. "If I'm caught with this..." She shook her head sadly, she couldn't take the picture, not when it showed Glinda arm in arm with Elphaba in the Emerald City.

"I think it's time you show the world what she means to you, and who she really was."

Her mouth parted slightly, her eyes flitting to her mother as she threw her arms around her in a tight hug. She felt her father join in and Glinda felt as if things would be okay.

She parted them with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my baby, don't cry." Her mother comforted, wiping the tears off of her face and giving her forehead a kiss.

Glinda couldn't help the tears still forming in her eyes. She wished she could tell the world, but she had promised. Her promise to Elphaba was the one thing she would never go back on. She did not try to clear her name, instead she always tried to do everything that Elphaba hadn't been able to do. Every day she wanted to tell the people the truth but it was Elphaba's last wish that kept her from it. But now, she was headed off into another country on an idea that her best friend was still alive. What if she were alive? Would her friend's last wish matter then? Would she be able to tell the people the truth if Glinda found her friend still living?

If the rumor was true and she was alive, she would try; she would try her hardest to clear her friends name.

Glinda let her tears slow down, holding onto her mother for dear life. When she was ready she pulled away, her mother wiping her eyes clean once again.

"I promise I'll try."

Her mother smiled gently, "Thank you sweetie. Even if you are the most important woman here in Oz, you are still my little girl and I only want what's best for you."

She nodded and her father gently took her chin, "Come back to visit when you return."

She smiled at her father and nodded, giving him a tight hug.

"Goodbye my baby." Her father said, holding her close to him.

"Goodbye." She sniffled turning away with the objects in her hand and sorting them carefully into her bag.

The Captain was observing them from afar, though he pretended to ready his horse for the ride.

She sniffled and walked determinedly towards the carriage, her driver opening the door when she came close.

She thanked him and climbed inside, turning in her spot to wave goodbye to her parents. Even when the carriage began to go she didn't look away until her parents were nothing more than a dot to her.

* * *

They had their rest and they enough provisions stocked up to try and traverse the impassable desert. Some people said it couldn't be done without being prepared or having a guide and a lot of luck. She had hired that guide; her driver, the night she decided to come to Loland. He was expensive but he would be worth it.

Glinda grew bored very quickly, the Captain was chatting with the driver about the different routes to take in the desert—or at least that's what she inferred from the various pointing of the map in her drivers hands, and she was left to herself. The Captain tried to talk to her at times but she refused to acknowledge him and when she made sure that neither the driver nor the Captain was looking she went into her bag, pulling the photograph out to look at it again. It was the only picture she had of Elphaba. The only proof that showed they were ever friends. Glinda hugged it to her chest before putting it away. Crying was not something she felt like doing. Her hand brushed over the Grimmerie and she considered trying to read it again. After double checking that the Captain was not looking, Glinda pulled it out. She took a deep breath feeling the faint pulse of magic that ran through her when she opened the cover. From one page to another she flipped; nothing making sense. The strange symbols moved about the page in various shapes and sizes. She shut it firmly in frustration. She couldn't read it no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she practiced or worked at her magic.

It was simply unreadable.

She shoved it back into her bag and her eyes came to the black fabric carefully folded inside. Her hands touched the hat and she shook her head going back to looking out the window..

It was stupid really, thinking she could read any of the spells inside but she still wanted to try. Superstition or not, there was a reason people never made it out of the desert. Be it from being unprepared or carelessness she wanted to play it safe. Though she knew spells of protection she never used them much. What for? No one would harm her? Well... Not until recently, but that was stopped before anything could come of it.

Glinda let herself relax, closing her eyes and quietly whispering the words she knew from memory. She knew it was starting to work when she began to feel faint. Her energy alway drained quickly without her wand, but Glinda still finished the spell successfully without it.

She couldn't stop herself when she sagged into the window afterwards, her eyes closing shut.

When she opened them again she could no longer recognize the terrain. The evergreen pines; the trees; the grass, all long gone. Now only sand lay as far as the eye could see.

They had made it into the desert.

Glinda sat up, brushing the side of her hair that she was laying on with her fingers, aware of the moisture on her forehead. It was extremely hot and taking a look out the window again to see the Captain with his shirt wrapped around his head to stay cool, she knew it was the same out there. And telling by the sunburnt skin on the Captains shoulders, Glinda must have been out for some time. Glinda quietly opened the window to let some air in and she saw the Captain's head fall forward, immediately bringing his head up as if he hadn't been falling asleep.

At least she and the driver were out of the suns rays; he was outside in the middle of the heat.

There was a fraction of a second where she thought of letting him rest and sit beside her driver, because even the driver was able to lean back and rest, but that thought left as quick as it came when she reminded herself that this was what she wanted. She was trying to get him to quit and go home so she could do this without a problem.

Glinda turned her gaze away from him and went back to leaning her head back but he caught her eye again when his horse slowed, riding next to her window again. The way he held the reigns of the horse, the muscles in his arm easily the first thing her eyes flickered towards. He didn't seem to notice her watching him as he slowed even further, now riding behind the carriage. She turned her head. His head was down and his face was hidden behind the shirt as he looked down at something, his shoulders relaxing as he did so. It was hard not to admire the defined cut of his chest but it wasn't something that held her attention for long because she had found his focus on the sand strange.

She decided it didn't matter, turning away to go into her bag, fishing out her mirror.

It was the same one she carried with her always; the one she used when she first befriended Elphaba. The same one that made her late friend smile when she saw that she was truly beautiful, though Elphaba had never accepted it. She only hoped that Elphaba was able to see it before she died, she wished she did because she deserved it. Although some may call her shallow - perhaps not lately - she loved seeing the beauty in things. She had always believed it even worse **not** to see the beauty in things—in people, notably when those people never saw it in themselves. It filled her with happiness the day that she and Elphaba became friends. Glinda saw her reflection smile. Despite her disheveled appearance, her smile was genuine in her reflection.

The sound of something falling outside broke her out of her thoughts and Glinda peered out of her window, seeing nothing unusual. Just the sand and the driver in front of her. She had been about to shrug it off but then remembered the Captain had been lingering behind them.

She started giggling, thinking that he may have fallen off his horse on accident so she turned in her seat to look out from behind.

He was laying in the sand and his horse was still walking.

The smile had slowly fallen when after a few seconds he did not stir. The carriage had started to move further away and she felt the smile come back. For a moment, in her mind, she was actually glad. If she left him behind she could continue with no questions asked. She could go from town to town asking for her green friend without having to hide that she was looking for her; but then she remembered herself and her promise to her best friend.

She would do what she couldn't do.

Her best friend would have gone back and helped him, even if he was the worst person in the world. Elphaba was good and would not doubt to help for a second.

She pushed aside the hate for the man laying there and told her driver to stop.

She would not lose herself because of hate.


	4. Fine

Her driver had trouble making the horses stop in the middle of the sand but he eventually did. Her driver nearly jumping off as soon as it was safe to do so. Glinda was quick to get up, pushing the carriage door open and stepping out into the sand. She hurried to the driver, who was attempting to lift the firmer man off the ground. It proved difficult as the Captain was face first in the sand.

"You take one arm and I'll take the other. Maybe we can lift him together?" She offered and the driver nodded doing exactly what she said.

Glinda took his other arm flinching from the high temperature of his skin. In an instant the two tried to lift him, they struggled but they were able to make him stand.

"Put him back on his horse?" Her driver asked in pauses. The common tongue clearly not his first language.

Glinda thought about it but ultimately shook her head, feeling the heat of the sun on her back, "I think it is best if he is out of the sun until he recovers."

The driver nodded once more and helped Glinda lay him in the entrance. He then climbed inside and pulled him further in with a little help from her. They somehow managed to sit him right where she was sitting previously. The driver was exhausted as he climbed back out and Glinda thanked him as he went on to tie the Captains horse with the others.

Glinda felt drained as well, but knew that they wouldn't be able to stop again until they cleared the desert. So she climbed back inside and moved to the opposite seat. She tried to ignore the Captain but a few seconds into the ride she scooted closer to remove the shirt off of his face so he could breath easier. Some sand fell onto the floor and Glinda kicked it away. The carriage hit something in the sand and his head fell into her shoulder, she stilled and tried to move away something that ended up making it worse as his head fell into her lap.

Glinda frowned and nudged his head away but in doing so felt the heat of his forehead. He was burning up and in no doubt dehydrated. He would wake extremely thirsty and almost certainly in pain from the redness of his body. Glinda did what she thought was the best thing she could do and found her bottle filled with water. She wet his shirt and wiped at his forehead to cool him off. She let herself do that while her mind was elsewhere.

Miles and years away.

* * *

Her eyes glanced from side to side, she couldn't help her childlike wonder taking in the green and the valleys. It was a different sight compared to the forests of the Gillikin. Loland proved a view unlike any place in Oz. A combination of a beautiful blue sky and valleys as far as the eye could see. It took hours of nonstop riding to arrive. And she was glad when they did. She had slept for short periods but could not stay in the land of unconsciousness for long as the feeling of something touching her made her wake at times.

But the impassable desert was behind them now and all there was to do now for Glinda was search for Elphaba.

She let her head hang out of the window and from the distance she could see a house or two.

Someplace to rest and have a proper meal.

As the fresh air hit her face a noise beside her startled her. She glanced down at her lap where the Captain was still laying. She deemed it impossible to move him without throwing him to the floor and she felt enough guilt in her heart not to do it. It was her own fault that he had been in the middle of the heat and had dehydrated. However she didn't want him to know she felt any guilt at all so Glinda shoved him to the floor when he looked as if he was about to come to.

He had enough rest.

As his body touched the floor the Captain drew in a sharp breath, sitting up rapidly and breathing heavily, his eyes darting in every direction. He had to be confused.

Wordlessly she handed him the bottle of water she had with her. He took it from her hands without any hesitation, downing the liquid as quick as he could. Glinda turned back to the window, hearing him cough from the force he had been drinking the water.

He muttered something and it made her take a brief look at him, he was hastily trying to pull his shirt on, buttoning the buttons swiftly. She didn't question him at all or said a word to him until he tried to exit the carriage.

"Can I inquire as to what you're doing?" She asked calmly, and he stopped, looking at her momentarily, "I have to keep you safe." He said, still trying to finish buttoning his shirt with one hand while trying to open the door with his other.

"Hmm. You are doing a spectacular job." She said overly cheerful, eyeing the frantic way his eyes moved everywhere.

"I apologize for this entire ordeal but I should really—"

"You should sit down and wait until you have recovered, or at least until we come to a stop to rest." She said turning her nose up and away from him, trying not to find humor in the situation because it shouldn't be funny that he was trying to jump out of the moving carriage.

"Your safety—

She held her palm up, "I am quite alright Captain Ori, I can't say the same for you at the moment, nor when you fall in your attempt to step outside a moving carriage." To make a point she looked outside. Eyeing the rocks in the road as she did so. It would be a pain to have to step on them with her flats if he were to fall. Painful and would most likely ruin her footwear.

The Captain blinked and peered out of the window, swallowing loudly when he saw that she was telling the truth.

He cleared his throat and turned away for her, to the direction of the carriage driver, knocking on the window and asking him to stop so he was able to get back on his horse.

Glinda didn't bother to stop him; if he wanted to wear himself out he was free to do so. All the same she silently shoved another one of her bottles filled with water to him. He stared at it before he took it in his hands, sending her a small, but grateful smile.

She gave him a rather thin smile and ushered him out. They stopped for a minute or so, the Captain untying his horse and trying to get on it. He failed at first and Glinda turned away to giggle. Something he obviously heard as he looked her way. The Captain managed to finally mount the horse after a few more times.

When the carriage started moving again, Glinda went back to having her head rest on her window. She closed her eyes and let the breeze hit her face, cooling her down from the heat that was still in the air.

She smiled, breathing deeply and smelling the beautiful aroma of the green pasture being wafted in the air. The tranquility that surrounded her in the hilltop country was incomparable to any place in Oz. Maybe because most of her stress as a leader vanished the moment she entered a new land.

She had nobody to listen to; no letters to read; no stress; no men trying to get her to go out, just pure relaxation. Almost as if she had really gone on vacation and not in pursuit of an idea.

But that idea had truth to it, her friend could be alive. What would she do if it turned out to be true? Or how would she react when it most likely turned out to be a false idea. Something that Morrible had decided to instill in her in hopes that it made her crack—which was very likely. Morrible would doubtlessly relish the fact that Glinda broke down, maybe even hoping she would renounce her position. Anything was possible for the old shrew, but Glinda was set on proving her wrong. The bat would not get the satisfaction of seeing her disappointment.

"Lady Glinda?"

Her eyes popped open, reeling her head back inside. "What is it?" She asked the Captain. The Captain looked much better than he had in the previous hours, his skin was still severely sunburnt, something she could see from the open buttons of his chest and his neck, but he appeared to be much better hydrated now.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" He asked her, licking his horribly chapped lips.

"I might ask the same of you?" She countered. He appeared as if he was going to retort or make some sort of fuss but he didn't.

"A small bite of some jerky, but I could not stomach much." He answered honestly; much to her surprise.

So Glinda responded with the same sincerity. "I had a snack of dried fruit a bit ago, why do you ask?"

He looked over his shoulder and back to her. "So we can stop and possibly try for something more than a snack? Maybe rest a moment."

"If the driver…" She closed her mouth, swallowing the words she had been about to say. "I believe that might be the best thing to do." She said, changing her mind with the remark she was ready to tell him. "You didn't rest—the driver must also still be exhausted from hauling you into the carriage and driving for hours. He deserves rest and a good supper."

The Captain looked as if he was trying to fight back a smile but he gave in, smiling warmly at her and nodding as he rode closer to the driver.

He had a nice smile.

He was grinning at the driver as he relayed what she said. It was not a malicious grin by any means, but it reminded Glinda of the one he wore when she pleaded for Fiyero's life. She remembered his sneer so clearly; It didn't matter to him that she was in love with the man he ordered to be tied up and tortured. She had supplicated with him to let him go, begged that Fiyero had done what he did out of love. It had made no difference to the man who didn't listen to what she said and still dragged him away to die; to be tortured.

The Captain did not deserve any of her pity, nor did he deserve the guilt she felt at tiring him out enough to faint from heat exhaustion.

She glared icily at the Captain's back and he was completely unaware of her gaze.

She should have just left him to die like he had done to Fiyero.

Her hands rose and pressed against either side of her temples, she didn't want to think anymore. Her thoughts were horrible at times.

All she had done for the past few years was think. Think of what would have happened if she had done things differently? Or if she had gone with Elphaba that day so long ago? What if she had seen sooner that Fiyero was not as happy with her as she was with him. She wanted to shut her mind off. Sometimes it was easier to wish for life how it had been before she met Elphaba. She had been so oblivious to everything back then. Everything had been about herself and what everyone thought of her. Even now, it was all about how people perceived her. The difference was that she knew that it wasn't everything that mattered and that what she had to hide now was far worse than any childish thing in the past.

But they could not know. The only thing that mattered to the people was that everything was going okay.

Her eyes snapped closed, trying to push those thoughts away but a yell coming from the Captain made her open her eyes and sit up.

The Captain's voice shouted in panic and Glinda looked around for the reason. The Captain urged his horse further and Glinda caught the flames coming from an isolated wooden shack atop of one of the green hills. The carriage stopped and she heard the driver yelling that the horses would not continue. She muttered something unintelligible under her breath and was about to tell the Captain to come back and let it be, but his voice boomed, "There are people inside!"

Glinda decided to forget her words and quickly opened her carriage door, stepping out in a hurry. The sound of a woman screaming ripped through the air and the Captain's eyes darted between Glinda and the direction of the screaming before she nodded and he sped off to the burning house.

Her journey could wait for a moment.


	5. Heat

It was his job. It was not out of the goodness of his heart that he was heading to help. In spite of whatever may have led him to go, Glinda decided not to dwell on it for too long; especially when someone needed help.

She ran forward and her driver called out, telling Glinda to stay away, but she didn't necessarily listen. She had spent enough time back in Oz standing by and letting others do things for her.

Glinda nearly tripped over herself running up the hill. She felt clammy as she neared the wooden home, having never had any need to run in the past years.

The Captain was trying to calm the shrieking woman. Unsuccessfully. His horse lingered a safe distance away. The woman pointed towards her house yelling incomprehensible words but the Captain seemed to understand them as he left the woman's side with a strange urgency.

Glinda felt a sort of uneasiness as he did so, but quickly pushed that to the back of her head, trying to find a way to put out some of the fire. Her driver was gasping for breath as he reached her, his eyes widening at the smoke coming from the house. They both startled as the woman yelled again, pointing at her home. The woman's legs gave away and she fell to her knees. Glinda hurried over to her, the woman ignored her, still pointing. Glinda turned her head towards the burning house when the woman did not say anything. She wanted to see what she was gesturing at. She could barely make out the small shape of a child behind the window. With a gasp she realized that it wasn't just the woman screaming, it was the child as well.

"Help her!" She said, collecting her hair in her hand to tie it in a bun. Glinda didn't check if her driver was helping the woman like she had asked as her focus was on the child's cries coming from inside. She scanned the area and found a sturdy looking rock sticking up from the dirt.

She dug it out without another thought, "Stand back!" Glinda threw it through the window, looking away in case any glass came fell towards her. There were shards sticking up dangerously but Glinda carefully maneuvered around them. The heat was the first thing that caught her attention; it was sweltering. The small child—a girl, no more than eight, was huddled in the corner crying, but she looked unharmed. Glinda covered herself from the flames flicking down from the ceiling and rushed to the young girl.

The house would not sustain for much longer and she knew it. Glinda reached for the girl. The girl trembled as she touched her.

"It'll be okay," She said, smiling at the girl, "just come with me." It seemed to work. The little girl smiled at Glinda through tears, carefully taking Glinda's hand. Glinda gently lifted her up. The girl weighed almost nothing as she took her in her arms. The little girl whimpered into her neck as something very close to them crashed down. Her brain had just caught up to what she had done and fear flooded her body.

She could die right there. She could burn and that would be the end of her. She had entered a burning house without thinking.

One look at the little girl was all it took for Glinda to come back to her senses. She wouldn't be the only one to die. The thought helped her push back the panic; the terror.

She felt useless when she saw that the crashing noise they had heard was part of the houses roof - now blocking the window. Her exit was gone.

Glinda could not stand still, she turned to head the other way. The Captain entered through the front door - she would just need to find out where that was. Glinda readjusted the young girl in her arms to free her hand. She felt an intense heat upon touching the doorknob but it did not burn her. She shrieked when she opened the door, holding the young girls head protectively as a figure fell in front of them.

Her throat tightened as the Captain came into view, stepping over the fallen man.

He looked at the child in her arms and then down at the man with wide eyes, swearing loudly. "I thought he was coming for you!" She glared at the Captain who was drenched in sweat, his clothes sticking to his body and his face redder than anything she had ever seen.

"You-" She didn't need to tell him in front of the younger girl, "Help him and lets get out of here!" She said instead as something behind them fell to the ground with a loud crack. The little girl screamed and Glinda started moving her feet.

"GO!" The Captain yelled as he leaned down to help the man. Glinda didn't need to be told twice as she hurried through the door the Captain had entered from initially, cradling the girl tightly.

She could hear the Captain hiss in pain behind her and moments later they were all outside. She let the girl down. The little girl ran to her mother and Glinda tried to catch her breath; coughing and breathing heavily as she wiped at the soot that had layered itself upon her skin. Removing as much as she could.

The panic was evident in the woman's voice; desperation as she held her child close and stumbled over to her husband. The woman shook with sobs and her daughter was crying into her neck.

Glinda eyes however, met with the Captain's blue one's; his shirt had burn marks on it and she could tell he was bleeding. That did little to stop her anger from forming. She wanted to yell at him but it was not the time to do so. Her head turned back to the woman. "Is there an infirmary nearby? A place to get him seen?"

The woman was mumbling her words through her sobs. Glinda understood nothing.

"There is place but hour away," The driver spoke up in his broken speech. "Best help."

She nodded asking the woman to go with her into the carriage. The woman declined as she did not want leave her husbands side. Glinda ordered the Captain to help the unconscious man into the carriage. With the drivers help they lifted him from the floor, both of them carefully lifting him inside. The man had suffered severe burns everywhere. Glinda could swear that the mans face was bubbling but she wasn't entirely certain as she could not bear to look long.

Glinda was still tense after everything that happened. She felt her hands growing warm, cold, warm - cold again. She frowned - her magic was more hysterical than she was. She didn't let it affect her. Anything helped. Glinda crouched down and hovered her hands over him, the man's wife stared at her with hope and awe. She felt the cold energy pass through her hand, wearing her out. She sighed, tired, and she sat back. The man's face no longer appeared as if he was close to death, but it didn't mean he was okay. His breathing was no longer a harsh rasp, it was steady, almost normal; It was something. She wasn't all powerful and she wasn't a miracle worker. Glinda could only do so much with her magic without a wand. But it seemed to be more than enough for the woman who tearfully whispered, "Thank you."

It made Glinda's face lift up even if her body felt completely drained.

The horsed galloped with a quickness and it lulled her into a false sense of calmness but the wails of the woman broke through. Glinda softly put a hand on the woman's back. It only helped in worsening her cries. It was scaring the young girl who peeked from under her mother's arms looking more worried than a young girl her age should be looking. The young girls eyes roamed over her father's unconscious body and out the window where Glinda could see the Captain. The young girl pointed and smiled weakly.

"Do you like the beautiful horse sweetie?" Glinda asked her, thankful to have something to say other than meaningless words of comfort.

The young girl looked up at her and nodded. "Can I ride?"

Glinda gave her a warm smile, "Let's ask your mom, okay?"

"Let her." Her mother whispered hoarsely.

Glinda didn't hesitate in opening the window and communicating the request to the driver. The Captain interrupted and shook his head. "No. Let her ride with me as it is far safer. If she falls from the horse she might get trampled by the carriage. I can make sure she is safe and does not fall."

Glinda peered at the little girl from the side of her eye, and knew that was the best option for her.

It was ride with the Captain, or sit there and listen to her mother sobbing over her father.

Glinda held a still pale hand to the girl. The Captain was now riding right beside her window.

"Just hand her to me, it'll be fine, Glinda." He said, extending his hand.

She frowned, "Lady Glinda, or Miss Glinda, _Captain Ori_. Do not forget yourself."

"Apologies, Lady Glinda." He said with a nod but she heard the sarcasm behind his voice. Oh did she have a few things to say to him. She would, but not at that moment.

She wrinkled her nose at him, something he did not see.

"Tell the driver to stop the carriage. I am not handing her over through the window."

He heard and he nodded.

The driver stopped moments later and the young girl nearly bounced out of the door. The Captain was quick to take her hand, settling her in front of him. There was a significant lift to his solemn expression when he did, something Glinda noticed easily.

He was smiling, undeterred by the transparent pain he must be going through from being sunburned and now _actually_ burned, but he didn't complain. If they were really bad he would most likely let her know.

He was pointing something out in the distance to the girl. The young girls eyes narrowed and then her mouth split into a wide smile, giggling at something. his smile widened as well, looking at the girl sweetly. It made her heart melt to see it.

She didn't like that thought at all. Glinda shook it away from her head, but her eyes were still on them. Almost sensing her stare the Captain turned his head, his winning smile faltering when he caught her eye. Glinda shifted away, going back to trying to comfort the woman.

* * *

The man hadn't opened his eyes. Nor had he made any sign that he was coming to. His wife was still crying over him, gently cleaning whatever she could with a wet rag.

He was burned badly. Blistering horribly. There was no need for his wife to remove the rag off his face to know that he would not look the same. His skin was marred and bleeding. There was not much more Glinda herself could do without passing out from exhaustion.

Oz, did she miss her wand.

Every once in a while her eyes skimmed over to the Captain who was listening to the young girl talk animately about one thing or another, he never seemed to lose interest or get bored of her. There was a kindness in his eyes that she never noticed before, but like the thought entered her mind it was quickly gone. He had shown no kindness to her ex fiancé, to Fiyero, and they had been friends in the gale force. The man was never one to show happiness, he was quiet, never talked unless spoken to, never lifted his mouth unless it was to grimace. Unless he was hurting someone…The way he had hurt Fiyero. So it must have meant something that he had smiled at the young girl and even at her.

He could be a sadistic pedophile for all she knew. He had to be ten years older than her at least, then again he wasn't _that_ old looking. He still had a head full of hair; eyes that were brilliantly blue as could be—well, not as brilliant as Glindas. There was no one but her momsie who had eyes like Glinda.

The young girl started giggling madly, the Captain was making the horse jump and it made the younger girl yell out in glee. The Captain laughed heartily when the girl did, and a smile escaped from her face when she saw the two of them; the young girls hair was blowing over her shoulders and the Captain was still smiling, looking as if wasn't really as exhausted as he looked. He had to be, as he had little rest after falling. He still drank water like a madman, indicating that he was still very much dehydrated.

Glinda leaned her head into the crook of her arm and watched on. The way he entertained the young girl entertained her. Her other option was to try and to comfort the disconsolate woman, who wouldn't be comforted by anything she said or did.

"Doctor is close." The Driver barked out, and Glinda sat up to see where they were at.

She could see something similar to a town. She guessed it was big, though far from being as large as the Emerald City.

They garnered several stares as they passed by. It was not difficult to know that they weren't from around there, be it from the overly large carriage or the fact that everyone else was walking everywhere—the locals knew they were not from there.

It made her optimistic that if they noticed that they didn't belong, than a green girl would stand out.

And if Elphaba was there or had passed through; Glinda would know.

She took a deep breath and smiled.

Her first stop on her hunt for Elphie.


	6. The Right Thing

She simply couldn't wait to get started on her search...but Glinda could not abandon the man and his family without knowing what would happen to them.

They had to make a necessary stop.

The hospital that they had arrived at was impressive compared to some in Oz and it was obvious that no money was spared in making it.

Almost as if they had been summoned, a few men and women exit the hospital, immediately taking the burned man out of the carriage with little help from them.

The Captain turned the young girl over to her mother who didn't wait long until she rushed off into the Hospital. Glinda followed behind her, heading into the doors and catching her reflection in the window. _Goodness_ , was she in need of a long bath. She shook her head deciding it was more important to make sure the man was safe. Glinda caught up to the woman who was attempting to argue her way through the doors that her husband must have been taken through.

"I demand to be let in. That's my husband in there!" She was trying to push away the man who was obviously meant to stop anyone from trying to run inside.

"I understand," He said firmly, holding her back, "but he's severely burned and we have to—

"I have to be beside him!" The woman shouted, making the man wince.

Glinda could tell he was growing impatient with the woman. It made Glinda step forward.

"Ma'am," She started softly, "your husband will be okay. The doctors will do what they can, he's alive, but hurt. He just needs medical attention." She flashed her a small smile and the woman shook her head.

"He is in there and by himself!" She cried out, visibly shaking. "If something happens to him I want to be there. Not out here unable to do a thing!"

She nodded, tears springing into her eyes. She understood perfectly. "And your daughter is out here and terrified. Try to calm her, comfort her, and let her know what's going on."

The woman glanced at her daughter. Finally noticing that she was crying. The woman's face contorted with sadness and hurried over to her.

Glinda stood silently, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Oh honey, baby, don't cry." She overheard the woman say and Glinda watched her crouch down to hug her daughter.

"Will papa be okay momma?" The young girl sobbed into her mother's arms.

The woman's eyes brimmed with fresh tears, but she nodded, "He will pumpkin, he will—"

"But he's burned badly momma?" She whimpered and her mother hugged her tighter.

Glinda found herself going back to them. "And the doctors will make sure he heals, right?" Glinda spoke up, looking up to look at the man. He nodded, finally happy the woman had calmed down.

"They will do the best they can." He assured them both with a tight smile.

"See?" Glinda smiled tenderly at the young girl who hugged her mother closely.

"No, no. I'm fine." She heard the Captain talking, she looked his way, he was shaking his head at a nurse who was looking at him rather concerned.

"But sir, you're bleeding? Let us have a look at you—" The nurse tried to touch him but he stopped her hand in midair with his own.

"It's a scratch, nothing more." He said, dropping the frightened nurses hand down.

"You're burned and—

He nodded stiffly, "Thank you. I've spent a little too much time in the sun but otherwise I require no medical attention."

"He is fine, miss, just let him be." Glinda interrupted, "He is set on his decision. " The nurse looked wide eyed at the two of them and the Captain slowly looked at her before he walked away. The nurse looked back to her.

" _He's burned._ " The nurse stressed the word and Glinda nodded, "I know, but he wont allow himself to be seen at all. It's his way."

"He needs to get medical attention, we don't know how severe his burns may be. He _needs_ to have them cleaned and dressed. He _needs_ antibiotics." The nurse listed things off and Glinda nodded.

"Is there a way that I can get something to treat him back home? He is not going to let himself be checked."

"Yes, yes. it would be far better than nothing." The nurse muttered, walking away with a quick pace.

Glinda turned back to the other woman who was successfully comforting her daughter. The woman caught her eye and Glinda took it as invitation to go to them again.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't have to. You did a lot miss…?"

"Miss Glinda. Glinda Upland." She introduced herself with a smile, glad she didn't have to use her actual title.

The woman nodded, holding her daughters hand, "Thank you, Miss Glinda, for saving my daughter Alaine, and to your guard for helping my husband."

"It was no problem." She said with honesty and the woman shook her head furiously.

"No, it was," She sniveled, "you risked your lives and I am forever grateful. I have to repay you for what you did."

Glinda was quick to shake her head. "There is no need for that."

"There is, you did so much and…he's hurt, but alive, and he has a chance to live. If you hadn't come I would have stood there frozen and I would have lost my family. You deserve a reward—Money! I can give you money for your help." The woman said eagerly.

She shook her head again, she would have none of that. "I couldn't possibly take your money, I would not accept it for helping you."

The other woman waved her off. "My husband recently inherited a large sum of money. I can give you a part of it. It's enough for us to live comfortably and we wouldn't miss it."

"I can't take your money." She said more adamantly. "We helped because it was the right thing to do, not because of money. We don't need it and we can't take it…"

"I have to insist." The woman paused watching her daughter go over to the Captain. "I can't let you walk away without receiving some form of compensation."

"The only…" Glinda stopped, glancing back to where the Captain sat talking to little Alaine. He was sitting far enough away not to hear a thing. She had one thing she could ask from her.

"The only reward I want is information." Glinda whispered. No one was around to hear her talk but it was safer to be quiet about it.

The woman blinked. "What of?"

"Has there been any news or sightings of a green woman here?" She said quickly, checking to make sure the Captain hadn't heard.

"Green woman?" The confusion playing in the woman's distraught face was enough of an answer for her. It made Glinda's smile slowly deflate.

She played it off with another bright smile, "I know it's crazy and—"

"I only know that there was one woman in Oz that was green and that's all."

She gulped and nodded, "Thank you. That's all the information I needed."

"If there is anything else you might want, just let me know."

She pressed her lips together, holding herself together. "No, it's really okay. I only wished to know that. That was all I needed. I'm going to have a seat for a few minutes." Her words slightly shook but she was able to hide it easily.

"You don't have to stay. You did enough for us."

"Thank you. I just need a minute…now If you would excuse me I need to go use the restroom."

"Yes, of course go."

Glinda sent her another smile and hurried off. The Captain's stood up in alarm as she passed but Glinda did not stop to give any explanation. She found the restroom quickly and locked the door behind her. She walked towards the sink, turning it on and splashing her face with water. Her eyes began to water and her chest was shaking but she pushed back the cries.

One woman's words did not mean she had come so far for nothing.

If Elphaba had come through that town she would not have let herself be seen so easily. She would not trust anyone with the information that she was alive. She would not trust anyone not to run back to Oz and reveal that she hadn't actually died.

She hadn't trusted Glinda if it were the case. Glinda took a heavy, trembling breath and wiped at her face, wiping the soot still smeared there; she wiped at her arms; at her neck. She dusted her dress off to the best of her ability and then stopped, staring at herself in the mirror once more.

She had no scars anywhere on her face; there were no cuts; no burns. If it were not for the ash still layered on her dress, there would be no indication that she had run straight into a burning house to save a child.

Just like there was no trace of any sadness or pain in her expression.

In the mirror she looked the same as always. Happy and beautiful. Who would know that she was hurting for a person that to everyone else was the worst thing to happen in Oz?

Glinda wiped at her eyes again and took a deep breath, drying her face with some paper towels that were at her reach.

After another look she left the restroom.

The nurse that had been pestering the Captain quickly stopped her. "Miss, I'm not allowed to give much without having him seen, but everyone's life matter's whether or not they desire to be checked." The nurse gave Glinda a small bag.

"There is instructions on what to do. They all come down to cleaning the burns, and dressing them with the provided gauze. I've added a small creme to soothe and heal the burns. Use them as directed."

Glinda thanked her and the nurse went on her way.

The Captain was still standing when she returned, but Alaine was no longer with him.

"Captain," He straightened at once. "If you are not going to be seen for your burns could you kindly head back to your horse."

"I have to -"

She cut him off. "I will meet you shortly so we can find a place to rest for us and the horses."

When he noticed another nurse coming his way he seemed to change his mind on whatever he had been about to say. "Yes, lady Glinda. I will wait for you by the front." He knocked his boots together and turned away.

He did not leave as she had asked. Instead he lingered at the front of the door where he was able to see everything.

Glinda refused to argue with him any more. She turned away and made her way over to the woman who was now brushing her daughters hair with her hand.

The woman looked up when she stood in front of her.

"We are heading off to find a place to rest, If you need anything - "

"Thank you again," The woman said, "but I have everything I need right here." She patted her daughter's shoulder.

Glinda smiled and Alaine stood to hug her. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't know a princess could do that."

Glinda smiled sincerely, "I'm not a princess."

"You look like one, and he looks like a prince!" The girl pointed at the Captain and it took a lot more effort than necessary not to grimace at her words.

Glinda had a prince... and then she didn't. That man was not a prince, in any sense of the word.

"There is so much more behind a person than looks, don't forget that little one." She said gently, tapping Alaine's nose with a soft smile on her face.

"I wont." Alaine beamed running off again after the Captain who was watching by the door.

Glinda couldn't help the small laugh when she jumped up into his arms to hug him. The Captain smiled and patted her head.

Alaine whispered something into the Captain's ear and he started chuckling, shaking his head before setting her back down. Alaine waved goodbye to him and ran back to them.

"I hope I get to see you again." She said when she finally left.

* * *

They were all exhausted, all in need of a nice bath, and all unwilling to go further.

She climbed her carriage and took her seat as the driver gently prodded the horses forward. She kept her eyes open for any sign of a green girl; she didn't know if she was alive, but she would never forgive herself if she closed her eyes for a moment and missed her. The only thing she was really able to see however, was the Captain; who apparently could not get himself to ride on the other side of the carriage. He fidgeted in his spot. He looked uncomfortable and in pain. He couldn't hide it from someone who knew how to hide everything in her life.

He couldn't mask the pain in his face, nor the way his eyes kept looking at the arm that was supposedly merely scratched. Her eyes roamed right behind him and she was quick to see the little inn.

"Hey, Captain," She called out and he looked over. Glinda simply nodded behind him. When he twisted in his spot to see what she was pointing at he seemed to take a deep breath.

"I think we should just stop here." She said and he faced her with an eyebrow drawn up.

"You wouldn't like to find a nicer place to rest?"

She glared at him, her anger coming back. What did he think she was? A dainty little girl that couldn't sleep in a small place like that?

Well, actually, she _didn't_ want to stay at a small place like that, but she wouldn't tell him that. "We _will_ stop here. They have a place for the horses. No need to go further."

He didn't fight her, he just nodded. "I'll let the driver know."

"Good." She dismissed him.

The driver agreed immediately, almost leaping off to help her unload her two bags of luggage, but she did not allow him to touch her personal bag. The Captain was busy trying to hand over his horse to one of the waiting men outside and Glinda tried not to giggle at his frustration when his horse would not go with the man.

Still giggling, Glinda entered the little inn, thinking it rather important to get rooms for the night.

With her bag to her side she found the man in charge, sitting at a table in the main room reading his paper.

"Excuse me, sir?" She said, hoping she wasn't interrupting the heavyset man from something important.

"It'll just be another second." The bigger man answered gruffly without looking up. His eyes were looking intently at something in his paper and after a minute of waiting he put it down and looked up at her, his eyes gleamed with excitement once he did.

She felt like rolling her eyes, but it would be unbecoming of her. She smiled innocently at him instead.

"I apologize my lady, what can I do for you?" The man said, standing up and smiling down at her. She knew that smile, it was the same smile that adorned most mens faces whenever they saw her.

"I was hoping to grab three rooms for the night, if possible." She just needed time to sleep and in the morning she would go around town and try to see if anyone had seen a green girl around.

"Three rooms? Not one…or mine?" The man said with a boisterous laugh.

Glinda politely smiled back pretending she hadn't heard that. "Three rooms, sir."

"But mine's a free stay!" He bellowed.

Despite her discomfort she giggled. She knew well how to deal with men like that; she had dealt with them for most of her life.

"No, I can't. I really just want three rooms. So if you do that for me I would be grateful."

Shut them down quickly and give them a wide smile. Rejection with a smile.

The man didn't seem to feel dejected. "Okay, three rooms it is, just so you know I can do a lot for you that would make you more than grateful." He winked suggestively and Glinda pressed her lips into a tight smile.

"Leave the girl alone." A man she hadn't seen spoke up from across the room. Both eyes turned to him. He was holding a cup in his hands and a bag was thrown over his shoulder. He was taller than her - well, most people were - and had a cap on his head; a pair of dark glasses covered his eyes. He was rather cute she noticed, but not entirely handsome from what she could see.

"Oh quiet you, get a move on!" The man scolded, the other man simply took another drink from his cup.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving… and so will she if you don't stop being a creep." He reprimanded, scratching at his scruffy chin.

The innkeeper grumbled something before walking off. "Let me get you the room keys,"

The other man grinned at the innkeepers retreating form, Glinda sent him a thankful smile.

His grin changed when he turned to her, softening; it was sweet and kind. It was nice to see compared to innkeepers smile.

"Y-you should p-probably—" He cleared his throat, face reddening. "Sorry, sometimes I do that. M-miss…I should go." He said shyly, scurrying off with his bag.

"Thank you for that." She had the situation under control but she did appreciate what he had done.

He stopped and turned his head, beaming at her before leaving. The Captain walked in as he left and stared icily at the man who was almost running out the door. His eyes found hers and Glinda shifted away, hearing the innkeeper returning.

"Three keys," He gave them to her and when he noticed that the other man was gone he smiled wolfishly. "Room 1, if you are interested sweetheart." He winked, she felt the Captain stand by her side and the innkeeper shied away looking petrified.

"What did he say to you?" Captain Ori asked her once he had scurried off.

"Nothing important, here is your key. Go rest." Glinda shoved the key into his chest. His eyes widened and he snapped his jaw shut. Whirling around and fleeing briskly up the stairs. Glinda shrugged off his behavior and followed behind him to find her room. She became aware of the fact that the innkeeper could be anywhere and the thought actually made her hurry to her numbered room. She turned at the last second when she forgot to give her driver the other key. Glinda went back down the creaking stairs in a hurry wanting her luggage so she could at last get some rest.

She almost lost her footing as she bumped into the driver coming up the stairs with her bags.

"You frightened me!" Glinda squealed, her hand on her fast beating heart.

"You almost make me fall!" He laughed shaking his head as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I'm sorry." She apologized dropping her hand to her side.

"Where put things?" The driver asked, lifting her bags up.

She wanted to take them herself but she was too tired. She didn't mind right then if he took them for her.

"Just up the stairs follow me."

He nodded and followed her up.

Glinda was ready to switch rooms with him when she saw that the Captain had the room beside the one she had, but she didn't have the energy to walk further. Her driver dropped her bags down and Glinda thanked him handing him his own key. He took it happily and left.

She took a deep breath when she was left alone. It was a nice room; definitely better than she would have thought. Big and simple. A well made bed in the corner, a small dresser, a lamp and a small desk. Perfect for now. She set the bag she was holding down into a corner and fumbled through her luggage to find clean clothing. She lay a robe down on the bed and went through the door she assumed was the restroom. A little smile on her face as she undressed and felt the warm water that was coming out and filling the tub.

Glinda didn't know how long she simply lay there washing the soot and grime off her body, but she knew she was comfortable. Eventually she had to get out, not wanting her skin looking all wrinkly. She dried her body but let her hair out to air dry, dressing and putting her robe around herself.

She didn't let her bag stay on the floor long. Glinda picked it up as she threw herself into the bed.

Glinda took out the black hat and stared at it, her eyes watering.

"Please be alive." She whispered, hugging it close to her body. A tear fell down and Glinda started to shake. She couldn't cry openly; she didn't want to alarm her neighbor. She did not need, or want him, barging into her room and finding the hat.

She held on to it tightly as she drifted off.

Her eyes popped open and Glinda sat up in a panic. Elphaba's hat falling to the floor. She picked it up fast and hid it in the bag; her eyes unable to see anything in the dark room. She ran her hand through her still damp hair and looked around for the noise that had woken her up.

Glinda rubbed at her eyes and turned her head at the sound of a groan.

She swallowed, hearing someone hissing. Glinda threw her legs out of the bed and stood, finding the noise unnerving.

The sound of something hitting the wall in the room beside her startled her. The noise was coming from the Captain's room.

She grimaced at the thought that he must have brought a woman into his room.

She could not allow that when she was in the room beside him within earshot. It was inappropriate conduct, rude, and tasteless... And against his position as Captain of the Guard. She realized with glee that she now had a reason to send him home. She could fire him for that type of behavior while he was on duty.

Glinda shuffled out of her bed, making sure her robe was securely closed before she exited the room. It mattered little to her that she may humiliate him or the woman he might be with.

It angered her to know he would do something like that right next to her. Glinda didn't bother knocking, she burst through the unlocked door and sauntered in.

The Captain looked at her in utter bewilderment, as he tried to throw his shirt back on.

Glinda immediately felt ashamed of herself. Spotting the red patches that covered his chest; the wetness of his eyes as he tried to pull his shirt over his head. There was a smear of blood on his arm and burns across his torso.

He was not okay, he was hurt. There was no woman in the room, just a man trying to clean his wounds.

With a red face Glinda turned around and rushed to her own room. She fell into the bed in chagrin.

She just _had_ to burst through the door. She couldn't wait until morning to announce her suspicions.

And now…she felt guilty again.

She shouldn't, he was the one who carelessly ran into the burning house. He had knocked out a man when he had tried to save his own daughter.

It was his own fault…then again. If she hadn't exhausted him through the impassable desert he might not have burned himself as badly.

Glinda rubbed at her forehead in frustration and looked at her bag.

She stared at it and then looked to the wall. Taking a few deep breaths she went over and opened it, digging through her bag until she found the few items the nurse had given her.

She took the small creme in her hand, biting her bottom lip. She walked back out of her door and stopped in front of his.

Tentatively she raised her hand and knocked. It was quiet on the other side but after a few more seconds of standing uncomfortable outside she heard the footsteps. They were slow but he was at the door a moment later, looking right at her.

Glinda looked down somewhat ashamed but looked back up in determination.

"Go sit down, " She ordered, walking past the surprised Captain.

Glinda found the chair in his room and pulled it close to his messy bed. She turned and the Captain was still staring at her. "Sit down." She said again, pointing to his bed. "Take your shirt off." She told him over her shoulder as she grabbed a small towel that had been thrown across his bed.

"Lady Glinda?" He asked carefully.

"Are you deaf Captain Ori? Sit down on your bed and take your shirt off."

He was looking at her with an open mouth, confused, but Glinda simply walked over to his bathroom and dampened a part of the towel going back to sit in the chair and pointed at his bed again when he did not move a muscle.

His eyes were glancing everywhere before he sighed and walked over, throwing himself down.

She frowned and gestured to his shirt.

He blinked but did as he is told. "I'm fine, lady Glinda, there is no need for this."

Glinda winced at the sight, ignoring his voice.

The blotchy patches of burned skin was enough to cause her to shiver, but she took the rag in her hand and gently rubbed it on the skin on his arm.

He hissed and Glinda stopped to look at him. His lips were pressed tightly and his eyebrows knitted together.

It was burned badly and if he didn't take care of it, it would easily get infected.

She turned the towel around and slowly wiped at his chest. He was quiet, she felt his stare but she didn't move to look up at him.

After he was cleaned, Glinda took the little creme bottle she had laid in her lap and got a pea sized amount, rubbing it between her fingers. She touched his skin. She could feel the raised skin, making her shudder. Gently, she grazed her fingers over his skin, from his chest, to his arm - which she held up. She applied the creme lightly on the small burn on the inside of his wrist, his warm hand laying in hers. Glinda continued up trying not to hurt him further as she wiped the creme on it.

She put his hand down onto his lap when she finished, grabbing some more of the creme and lightly touching it to his sunburnt face. He looked straight at her and every once in a while her eyes met his, but she continued, closing his eyes to let her. From the corner of her eye his hand began to rise and Glinda readied herself to slap him, but it fell back to his side. She finished his face quickly taking the creme and closing it at the same time she stood.

He sat there, staring at his arm while Glinda turned away to leave.

She was halfway out the door when she heard him.

"Thank you."

A soft smirk appeared on her face as she left, "You're welcome."

* * *

 **A.N.: Thank you all again for reading and reviewing.**

 **Guest: Thank you! Elphie will make an appearance when - and if - she wants to.**


	7. Searching

Glinda was up early the next morning, skipping an invitation from the innkeeper for breakfast in bed. Neither the Captain nor the driver had woken up when she had and she didn't mind at all. She would let them rest - she didn't need them with her.

Glinda walked the streets, her bag at her side and her naturally curled hair tied back as to not be thrown around her face by the wind. She grinned, no one was staring at her, no one knew who she was. How strange to find comfort in that when in the past all she wanted was to be known.

Her blue eyes caught sight of a little bookstore and her lips widened. That would be the first place to ask.

Glinda crossed the street and her eyes wandered over the books that were neatly displayed in the front window. There were a couple of titles she did not understand but there was a sense of peace inside her when she looked at them. With her eyes on the door she entered, a little bell signifying that she had entered. She found an older man curled up in a chair, not noticing her. It made her heart ache in remembrance of her dear Elphie, when she would often find her in Shiz's library. Her green friend would never see her or hear her until Glinda took the book out of her slim fingers. Something that would often leave Glinda with the deadliest of glares and far too many certain words thrown at her.

Dust coated most of the books and the displays; indicating to Glinda that people rarely entered. Glinda cleared her throat startling the poor man who squinted from behind his glasses.

"A customer!" He sounded surprised as he stood with a joyful smile. "Can I help you find anything? Oh, I just finished the most wonderful story, an ogre and a beanstalk, a youth like yourself would certainly enjoy." He lifted the book he had been holding and offered it to her.

Glinda smiled at the older mans enthusiasm. He spun in his spot to grab another book, "And this one!" He said gleefully, "A princess finds a prince, but she doesn't know he's a nice prince until she finds out…Agh…I'm spoiling the story for you!"

She giggled, "I'll take them, and while I'm here you wouldn't happen to have any books of magic?" She asked with curiosity, feeling the hardback on the books he handed her.

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic."

"Well, oh," His head twisted around his desk, digging through a row of books behind his desk and pulling out two large books.

"I believe these are the only two I have, but I have to warn you they are a bit costly." Glinda didn't care about how much they were. She took the books in her hands and her eyes barely widened at the price written on top.

"I'll take them all," She said with a smile and the old mans whole face lit up.

"You may have just saved my little bookshop…" He said, blinking tears away from his eyes.

"By purchasing four books?" Glinda asked, confused, and he nodded happily.

"By purchasing _those_ books." He sniffled with a large smile. "Nobody wants them, the last person who took interest in these was a ragamuffin of a man, but that was years ago."

"Well I want them…" She said confidently. "and a quick odd question for you."

He straightened the glasses perched on his nose, "Yes anything."

How was she supposed to word it without putting herself at risk, "There is a girl—woman, I am looking for. An old school acquaintance you could say. She's a woman of different colored skin."

The old man stared back thoughtfully. "Different colored customers come in all the time, Miss?"

"A woman of green maybe?" The words come out anxiously, needing to find some sort of sign or something that she was alive.

The older man blinked in shock, his face paling. "Green?"

"Yes." She sighed, knowing that his reaction was a definite no already. It did little to stop her from continuing. "It's unheard of I know."

The store owner nodded in agreement. "Extremely strange."

"So you haven't seen her or heard of anything?" He never did tell her and Glinda stared at him expectingly until he answered.

"Why exactly do you ask?"

That was not a no. It made Glinda perk up for some reason. "Like I mentioned she was an old acquaintance of mine and I am looking for her."

The old man's behavior changed then, he turned away from her and arranged a book that was at the corner of his desk, ready to fall. "Never seen a green woman, nor have I heard of one. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," She said, feeling dejected. Her search was barely beginning.

Glinda went into her bag finding the small purse with money inside. She counted the money and handed the store owner the cash.

"Thank you for the book recommendations, and your help. Have a lovely day."

"If there was a green girl…"The old man started making Glinda stop at the front of the store. "I highly doubt that she would hang around a place like this, so close to many borders for fear of being ostracized."

She left. Blowing air out of her mouth.

It was true. Elphaba would never make the mistake of being seen there - especially in the first town out of Oz. Her friend was not so careless. It was one of the reasons she had never been found until she decided to show her face that day in the palace.

Taking Fiyero with her.

She was only seen when she wanted to be seen or when she gave up.

She placed her books in her bag, careful not to crush any of her other items.

A piece of hair came out of her hair tie and she brushed it behind her ear, catching the eye of a young man who was passing by.

He smiled nervously at her and Glinda waved at him. He hurried off with a blush and Glinda stifled a laugh. There were still a few other places she wanted to check before she called it quits in that town.

The place where they sold clothes and thread; any food place; and if any Animals were living there they would be her first priority. If she knew Elphaba well she knew that her friend would trust an Animal before any human.

Glinda entered another little shop. A dreary little garments store with threads of all type. Something Elphaba would definitely be needing. A redheaded woman welcomed her as she entered, busy helping two elderly Fox females.

Glinda felt her face split wide at the sight. Just her luck!

She walked right over to them causing them to jump.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for frightening you but I have a strange question to ask of you two." She kept an eye on the redheaded woman watching her as she trailed off to the back of the store to find something.

"Whatever may we help you with young one?" One of the Foxes asked with curiosity.

"I'm here to inquire about a past friend of mine. She's green."

"A green friend?" The Fox chuckled. "You have to expand on that a bit more darling. We know plenty of green friends. There is Marin, the Lizard and-"

"She's a green human." Glinda interrupted the Fox rather rudely.

The Fox blinked, "We've heard of stories from passerby's?"

"What kind of stories?"

"Of a girl of emerald green skin, flying around our southern friends in Oz."

Glinda deflated but was not yet done. "Have you heard or seen anything about her _here_ in Loland?"

"Not really. Have you Etty?" She asked her other friend and the other friend shook her head. "Never seen her, but now I want to." She confessed and the other Fox started chattering about it completely forgetting Glinda. She didn't linger long, thanking them and leaving the place. If an Animal hadn't seen her there that meant she was never there in the first place.

Glinda leaned back into the building and took a deep breath.

Pointless.

That's what that whole trip was turning into.

She asked a few other people the same question but it was the same answer every time. They heard of her; rumors; someone said this and that, yet no one had seen her in person.

She was disappointed and frustrated and she had no way to vent that anger without garnering stares.

After hours of looking she concluded that Elphaba would not be found in that town, so she made her way back to the inn.

Her driver was outside tending to the horses and did not notice her stalk past him and into the inn. The innkeeper was seated inside reading the daily paper and stood once he saw her. She had no desire to speak to someone like him so she ignored any words coming from his mouth and went straight to her room.

A hand at her arm stopped her and Glinda raised her other arm slapping the Captain.

He flinched away and let her go, knowing it was improper to touch her ."Why would you leave without informing me you were going out?" He seethed, holding his hand to his face which was different shades from the burns.

The slap she had given him must have been painful, to say the least, but Glinda was angry.

"We are not in Oz, I have to give no one an itinerary of my day. You are either awake and you come with me or you stay behind." She said in a flurry. Trying to move past him to get her luggage.

"What if something happened to you?" The way he said it almost made her stop.

"I do apologize Captain, I know how accustomed you are to beating people, but no one harmed me. Now Captain, if you are ready we are to leave now."

The Captain pressed his yellow looking lips tightly together and moved aside. "Where exactly are we going lady Glinda?" He asked stiffly.

"Just be ready to go." She answered going into her room.

She didn't have much to put away, her dress from the day before was thrown away. There was no way to save it without a lot of work; and Glinda had no time to spend on washing and sewing anything.

The Captain was ready at the foot of her stairs, wearing his uniform. She knew from her past with Fiyero that they had a abundance of uniforms to wear in case something were to happen to any of them.

Fiyero never wore the same one, he would always come back from his search for Elphaba with torn clothes. Back when she still thought it had been because he loved Glinda enough to look for her best friend. She had realized too late that it was because he loved the other girl.

The Captain didn't offer any help that time. He kept his jaw locked and his eyes on the flirty innkeeper.

Glinda set her bags on the floor and turned to the man who looked back sadly.

"Leaving so soon sweetheart?" He said, and Glinda politely smiled at him.

"We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Here and there, just roaming around." She answered vaguely.

"Send me a postcard?" He asked with a wink and Glinda gave him a friendly smile handing over the small wad of bills into his hands instead of answering.

The innkeeper took the money in his hands, and in an attempt to hold her hand he dropped them to the floor.

Glinda turned away then and left the innkeeper grabbing for his cash.

Glinda took her bags in her hands and the Captain followed her out.

A little while later they were on the road again and Glinda started to skim through the books she had bought. The storybook he first handed her had her attention for a few minutes until she gave up and grabbed one of the book of spells.

She paid more attention to the words in that book, searching and scanning every line for anything that might be worthwhile to her.

The first book offered nothing more than simple spells that Glinda knew more or less already. Spells for light, spells of protection, spells for cleaning, and even a spell to cut ones hair; she was actually rather interested in learning that one.

She moved onto the next book and it proved no different from the last. One or two spells grabbed hold of her attention but otherwise they were nothing more than cheap tricks that would be less exhausting to do by hand than by a spell.

There was no spell that could match the ones she knew belonged in the Grimmerie. Flying spells; enchantment on objects; and Oz knows what else. If only she could read it.

If it weren't for Elphaba reading the flying spell all those years ago she would never have come up with her bubble.

She had initially tried to enchant her highly embellished wand so it could make her float in the air but in some way it backfired on her but she loved the effect and worked with what she got. Which was a bubble, and she didn't mind it either. It was nice to travel in but it took a lot of effort on her part to keep it floating in the air.

It was her choice of travel and it still was, but other than her hair or her beauty, her bubble was the one thing everyone recognized.

So on her journey there she refused to use it. She refused to bring a wand with her or any elegant dress.

She didn't need to be recognized and she didn't want to be.

A harsh cough coming from outside made her turn her head. She observed the Captain coughing into his elbow. It alarmed her to see him rub at his neck and cough violently once again. His head fell forward and he stretched his neck wincing at the burns that he had agitated.

Again there was that guilt building up in her stomach watching him grimace in pain and keep himself upright.

He started clearing his throat, opening his mouth widely and closing it. His eyes go round and in another second he was on the floor.

Almost as if she expected it to happen Glinda sighed and called the driver to stop.

When the driver jumped off to see what was going on Glinda was already by his side.

There was a trickle of blood on his dried lips and that frightened Glinda.

"We need to go back to town, now." The strained words came out of her mouth.

Her driver grabbed at one side of his arm and Glinda went for the other. "He likes fall lot." The driver joked, grunting to lift him. Glinda didn't find it funny.

Once he was laying on her carriage floor, they turn around, Glinda was on her knees turning his head to the side. There was a chance he was coughing that blood up and Glinda didn't want him to choke on it. That would be such a horrible way to die.

His heart was pumping erratically and Glinda flushed when she became aware of where her other hand had settled on.

She pulled her hand away sharply, her mind on unbuckling the belt on his jacket so he could cool down. He was running hot and he was sweating. She felt clumsy unbuttoning his uniform. As if it were her first time.

Her hands shook as she threw the jacket open, now working on the buttons of his shirt. The rise and fall of his chest helped to calm her.

When that was done Glinda sat back, watching to make sure he was still breathing as they took the short journey back.

The same hospital they were in just a day ago. The Captain was quickly helped into the hospital.

Glinda was trailing behind the doctors that treated the farmer.

She recognized Alaine and her mother sleeping out in the waiting room but Glinda did not disturb them, busy trying to listen to what one of the doctors was saying about Captain Ori.

Words were spoken that she didn't understand and she was blocked from going further. Glinda stood in front of the door, the security guard calmly letting her know that she was not allowed any further.

Was the Captain really that badly hurt? He couldn't be.

He was sunburnt—yes. Dehydrated— maybe. He had burned himself in the flaming house but he seemed okay. More or less.

If anything happened to him it would be Glinda's fault. The thought terrified her.

Glinda could let him die and then she would be exactly like him.

That was something she would never forgive herself for.


	8. Free

Glinda impatiently waited in one of the many slightly worn seats, running her fingers through her hair so many times that her hair was beginning to fall down her shoulders in waves instead of curls. She may have been sitting for hours (it had truly only been perhaps half an hour at the most) doing nothing and she grew frustrated quickly. Waiting there was cutting into time that could be better spent looking for her Elphie.

She was quickly embarrassed of the thought - The Captain was hurt and all she thought about was that she was wasting time? She took a deep breath and looked around. There were a handful of people either still sleeping, quietly sobbing, or staring off into the unknown, deep in their own tormented thoughts.

All the people sitting in the present room had someone in the hospital that were hurt, sick, or dying. She couldn't stand the bleak and depressing setting for long, she stood and took a step outside for a breath of fresh air. The carriage and her driver were within her sight, the driver looked to be sleeping soundly in the front. Glinda took to calming herself down. She hated having too much time to think for herself, her thoughts only brought painful memories of the past; of mourning while others celebrated; of heartbreak and betrayal. More so, it brought back the feeling that she was still all by herself.

Being outside was bringing nothing but worse thoughts into her mind making Glinda flee back inside.

She didn't notice that Alaine was awake until the young girl shouted, "Princess!" and Glinda found herself easily smiling at Alaine who was looking very overjoyed to see Glinda again.

"You're back." Alaine's mother said not unkindly, as Glinda went right over to them.

The woman patted her hair down and offered Glinda a gentle smile.

"Yes, unfortunately my companion ran into a little trouble. Anyway, how is your husband?"

"Your pretty friend is hurt?" Alaine gasped in horror covering her mouth.

"He will be okay." Glinda quickly told her before Alaine started panicking over him. "He just didn't get a chance to be seen the last time he was here. Don't worry little one." Glinda offered her a smile and Alaine nodded, still frightened.

Alaine's mother sat the young girl back down. "My husband is doing okay," She said answering Glinda's question. "he is going to survive, but he will have a few scars. I don't care about them. He will live and be with us. That's all that matters to me."

"That is great news." Glinda said, happy to hear that he was going to be fine.

Alaine started talking to her again, keeping Glinda's thoughts occupied from anything negative.

"I think what we need now is a song..." The little girl said out of nowhere, standing up on the seats cushion and moving away from her mother who tried to get her to sit. "So people will feel better."

Glinda cracked a smile and brushed down her dress, sitting a little straighter to focus on the young girl.

Alaine cleared her throat. "I wrote it myself." the little girl said proudly.

"Alaine get down from there."

Alaine didn't listen to her mother - instead she started to sing.

 _what she wanted to be_

 _was a sweet little princess and believe_

 _that he would find her and make her his queen_

The song was adorable and Glinda watched in pleasant amusement as Alaine diverted her mother's hands and jumped into the next seat to continue singing.

 _twirl and twirl little princess_

 _in your enchanted forest_

Alaine mumbled through words before she screamed and Glinda found herself smiling, nearly covering her ears when Alaine yelled at the top of her lungs at the end of each word. Another seemingly mourning man looked over and he clapped for her, soon more applauses followed from the rest of the waiting people. Little Alaine relished in the attention and her mother showered her with kisses, pulling her into her lap.

"Momma, I'm not finished!" She said, frowning and trying to get back on her chair.

"Yes, you are baby, " Her mother said, holding Alaine to her chest so she wouldn't try to stand again.

"Momma!" She whined. "I'm not done!"

"Finish it later honey." She told the glowering girl sternly.

"But the princess doesn't get to know if her prince comes back to her or not!" Alaine pouted, squirming away from her mothers hug and crossing her arms.

The woman sighed begrudgingly."Then tell me what happens in your song, quietly please, because we are disturbing the other people."

Alaine stopped struggling and nodded, looking around at the people who had gone back to their own worlds.

She sighed as she explained, "The princess is waiting for him momma but she isn't ready for him yet."

"Then why is she waiting for him sweetie?"

"Because momma," She threw her hand up dramatically. "She doesn't know it yet." She made it clear that they both should have known that already, something that caused Glinda to laugh.

"You are an imaginative little child did you know that?" The woman said with a lovely smile, pinching Alaine's cheeks.

"My papa said I was his little dreamer!" Alaine said brightly to Glinda.

Glinda smiled at that and a thought came to her mind. She looked down to her bag that never left her side and opened it, taking the two books out.

"I have these for you. They are storybooks," She said, offering the girl the two books she had recently purchased.

"For me!" Her eyes lit up and Alaine took the books looking over them in delight.

Alaine's mother looked at her with a grateful smile. "Thank you again."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alaine cried out crushing Glinda into a hug.

Glinda happily hugged her back. "So you can keep dreaming." Glinda whispered into her ear and Alaine pulled away to smile widely at her.

Her little smile, however, fell as she looked over Glinda's shoulder at something. Glinda turned around to see what she was looking at and a few feet away a doctor stood, looking around rather gravely.

Her heart started to race again and she remembered what she had been doing there in the first place.

Glinda excused herself from the two and went over to the doctor.

"The man, Ori, is he okay?" She quickly asked. "The one who came in with the sunburns?"

The Doctor's eyes widened, startled by Glinda's sudden appearance. He looked her over and cleared his throat. "Do you mind stepping somewhere private with me so we can talk?" Glinda nodded and followed behind the man.

He walked to a hall that was vacant and he turned to her. "Are you family?" He asked promptly.

"No." She responded with a shake of her head.

"Spouse?" The Doctor continued to ask.

"No."

"Friend?"

"I'm not anything of his, but I am the only person here for him right now."

The doctor smiled slightly. His prematurely wrinkled face stiff from years of what she knew was work related trauma. "And there is no family with him who can make decisions on his part?"

She shook her head again, "It's just me. We are traveling together and we are not from around here."

The doctor, whose name tag read Larif, swallowed and pulled a clipboard from somewhere in his coat.

"I need to have you sign here. It's just consent for you to be the sole person to make medical decisions for him if the need arises."

Glinda felt the blood drain from her face at the implication. She took the form in her hand and stared at it.

She shook her head, feeling the clipboard grow heavy in her hands. "I can't sign this until I know what is wrong with him."

The doctor took a breath and rubbed at his forehead. "Your friend, Ori, we don't know what it is or why, but not only is he severely sunburnt and dehydrated—he is also suffering second degree burns. Not only that, his body seems to be growing weaker—it's failing him. He doesn't appear to wake up and we don't believe he will make it. This form in my hand allows you to make a decision in his part in the case he continues to be unable to do it himself."

Her mouth fell slightly open in alarm, "He's dying?" she gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

The doctor did nothing more than shrug, something that felt extremely unprofessional to her. She didn't need to know what decision she could have to make.

Glinda kept staring at the paper. Signing it would mean that she was in charge of his entire life.

All in her hands.

"Shouldn't we wait a while before I have to decide on anything? He hasn't been here long enough for me to sign it." She asked, her hand shaking from the thought of making a decision over his life.

She couldn't sign it. She wouldn't have that power in her hands. "I refuse to sign it." She shook her head furiously. "I want him here longer before I sign this form." She handed the paper back and the doctor took it nodding in understanding.

"It's optional, and for now we can do what's best for him."

"Do the best that you can then...and if there is still a need to, I can sign it." She would not sign it no matter what, but telling the Doctor differently would make him stop asking.

"If that is what you wish." He gave her a soft look, and his hand settled on her shoulder, brushing his thumb over the bare skin. Glinda shivered, and moved to the side so his hand would fall.

"Yes." She answered through gritted teeth pushing past the doctor and out of the door.

Was _that_ was his reason to get her behind closed doors? Glinda didn't know why she expected him to be more professional.

"Very well, " The doctor said, following behind her.

"Do you wish to see him?" He said, and it made her stop. She turned and she didn't know why but she nodded and the doctor led her further into the hospital. All the while a million thoughts went through Glinda's head.

All this for wanting to tire him out and make him want to go home?

This isn't what she wanted, nor what she wished for. She wanted him away from her but she didn't want him dead. Did she?

No, she shook her head. She didn't want him dead. He might have had Fiyero killed but she did not want him dead.

The doctor entered another room and she followed behind.

He was laying there, with a oxygen mask to help him breath. His breathing shallow and ragged.

The doctor stood beside her and Glinda took a step away, stepping closer to the Captain.

"Can I have a moment." She asked the doctor, wanting him gone.

"Of course." He responded, sending her a small regretful look as he left.

The Captain looked much worse than she had seen him before, his hair smoothed back, his arm bandaged and laying to his side.

It took effort for her to come much closer to him.

"Captain?" She whispered, knitting her eyebrow together at his pasty face.

He was just fine a while ago…How could he be laying there and dying now?

How could a little dehydration do that to a person? Glinda paced around in the room, glancing at him every once in a while before she couldn't stand it anymore and stopped in front of him. Her hand shook as she let it rest on his.

She wouldn't make any decision on his part. She couldn't just sign something and then decide if they needed to remove him from life support or not. She feared what her answer would be. She feared that a grudge would make her choose the wrong decision.

She couldn't be there, she couldn't do it. She could not watch someone die like that…No matter how much she very much hated him.

Glinda had to let the doctors decide for him. She would not have that sort of power over someone's life. Glinda turned away from the Captain swiftly and headed straight for the door. Something stopped her and Glinda looked back, giving him a last look. His eyelids closed, a pale face struggling to breath.

She had to go.

She didn't have time to say goodbye to Alaine. She didn't have time to tell any doctor or nurse she was leaving. Glinda just hastily made her way out without another look back.

The doctors could help him more than she was able to and if he woke up anytime soon he was now free to go home by himself. He could make the decision, but she would not.

She would not, she repeated when she found her carriage driver.

 _'I wont do it.'_ She told herself. She had made enough wrong decisions to last her a lifetime; she didn't need to add another.

She entered her carriage letting the driver know to add the Captain's horse with his own, telling him they were continuing on their journey north.

The carriage driver did not question her. He simply did what he was told and tied the Captain's horse in front of his own.

She was glad he did not question anything.

* * *

Glinda shakily pulled out the photographed hidden within the pages of the Grimmerie and stared at it for a moment before hugging it to her.

She wanted to find her Elphie, that's all she wanted.

Glinda was not prepared for anything else but disappointment when she didn't find her, or the glee when she dreamed she did.

Glinda had not come that far to play god and decide on anyones life.

She had a reason to be there and she would not waste it on waiting. He tagged along without Glinda wanting him to, he was at fault for getting himself hurt. Not her.

Glinda was there for her friend.

Nothing else.

Her eyes began to water as she safely tucked the photograph back into the Grimmerie.

She finally got what she wanted; she rid herself of him.

She would have nothing in her way anymore.


	9. Help

Hours had passed since they left the town, and the Captain. Sometime during the ride she had taken out Elphaba's bottle, curling herself up with it, eventually she had fallen asleep and hours later she startled when Elphaba's dear bottle fell to the floor. Her heart felt like it had stopped and she scrambled to pick the bottle back up, studying it and looking to see if it had cracked. She wouldn't forgive herself if she did.

The blonde found it best to put it back into the her bag where it was safe. Her heart never seemed to calm down.

Why did she feel so guilty? Glinda shook her head and settled for looking out as a distraction. Her eyes roaming to where the Captain had ridden beside her and again she turned away.

There was no doubt in Glinda's mind that he had never felt guilt for torturing Fiyero. Possibly even enjoying his pain.

She couldn't feel guilty, she _shouldn't_. In a way, she had avenged her former lover and fiancé.

Glinda stretched her neck and closed her eyes, massaging her neck.

She hadn't anticipated that much stress. She hadn't expected to feel so horrible with what she had done.

The carriage continued and Glinda found it hard to keep her eyes closed with all the rocking.

The sky outside was dark and it would have helped to calm her immensely if only she could rest for longer than an hour at a time.

The horses hooves pounding on the dirt, the whipping of the ropes, the wheels turning—all blared in Glinda's ear.

"STOP!" She shouted holding her hands to her ears.

She felt the carriage roll to a stop.

Glinda removed her hands from her ears and threw the door open. Fresh air, she needed fresh air.

"What is wrong?" The driver asked.

"We are resting here for the night." She answered tightly.

"Here?" He asked looking oddly at her.

Glinda nodded and straightened her dress. "Yes, here."

"Strange spot. No rest place. We go further and find place?"

"We can't go further. I need rest and we are resting here," She said, a little angrier than she should have. The driver didn't argue, he turned away and started building himself a small place to sleep.

Glinda didn't bother in helping. She was occupied with breathing in the air.

She felt a suffocating feeling in her chest and it kept her from standing in one spot for too long.

Her hand came to rest over her rapidly beating heart trying to calm it. She was different from the Captain and she felt remorse for things she had done. Glinda looked up to the sky, the stars so visible without any city lights. The visible stars scattered and dense in the sky. It was beautiful and serene, a stark difference from the turmoil going inside her head. Glinda hugged herself feeling the chill of the night and she continued to stare at the sky. Breathing deeply, but nothing slowed her heart from its incessant beating.

She kneaded her temples and she sighed, closing her eyes and letting a trembling breath come out. She blinked a few times and turned back to the carriage.

The driver had started a small fire a few feet away from his horses. He had a little blanket set next to the floor as he picked at some fruit. She walked to the carriage and opened the door, climbing in and laying in the seat, staring at the ceiling.

It was the best thing she could have done. They had a clearer moral conscience than she had. She would let a disagreement with him decide for his life and she couldn't do that.

She just couldn't.

* * *

When her eyes opened again the sunlight was bleeding into her carriage, nearly blinding her. She felt hot in the rays of the still rising sun. She sat up slowly, letting her tired eyes catch up. She took a hand and ran it through her hair. Her heart was still pumping fast but Glinda ignored it, settling for reaching for a jug of water. She found a tissue in her bag and she wet it gently, dabbing it over her eyes and her neck. Not quite a shower but it helped in making her feel awake. She wasn't about to change in her carriage either. She heaved a small sigh and tied her now untangled hair back up. Glinda opened the carriage door and poked her head out. The smell of pine trees was wafting through the air. She breathed it in deeply, stepping out and stretching her arms. Taking a look around at her quiet surroundings. No screaming, no yelling. Not a hint of a burning fire or…horses.

Odd.

Glinda took a couple of steps to the front of her carriage.

The horses were gone and the driver was no where in sight. He must have gone to find water for them.

Now she would have to wait for him to return before they were able to continue. Glinda let herself lean against the carriage for a second, her eyes roaming across the road, where the only thing that was visible was a row of green grass that pitched down the hill. Glinda saw the tiny blades whip from side to side from the small gusts of wind going through the land. After boring with that she walked to the other side of the carriage, picking a nail filer from her bag and walking back and forth as she fixed the mess that was going on with her nails. There was still residue from the fire that she was unable to remove when she had bathed. She took her time starting with her thumb, to her pinky and then to her next hand. When that was done Glinda found a brush and starting brushing her hair in case there were any tangles, and then she started playing around with different hairstyles, balancing the mirror in the carriage door and attempting to see how they looked on her. She decided on an easy side bun and applied the tiniest bit of eyeshadow because she looked absolutely dreadful. Finding some lip gloss she carefully placed it on her lips, smacking them together. A sudden urge to tinkle made her rummage through the carriage for tissue.

Once that was done, Glinda found herself tapping her fingernails hysterically on the side of the carriage.

Where was he?

Glinda frowned and tried to see if he had left a note of when he returned, climbing the front of the carriage to where he always sat and searching the seat for something. When she found nothing she went back to the carriage door to see if maybe it was on her door, but she still found nothing. That was when Glinda grew a little more than nervous.

No horses. No Driver. No note.

He left her alone.

She groaned, irritated, and brought her hand up to her chin thoughtfully.

He could have at the very least let her know he wanted to quit. It was true that she had been very demanding and pushed him further than he could work, but that didn't mean he had to leave her without a word.

Glinda entered the carriage again, gathering her bags and hauling them out of the carriage. With her bag around her shoulder she took a deep breath and chanted the words carefully.

They came out like incoherent words—because she had no clue what she was saying—but she knew what would happened. The bubble seems to froth in the air as it surrounded her. The tiny rainbows flickering and creating blind spots for her until it settled. There was a pain in the side of her head, but she had learned to control it.

Nothing else could be done but continue. She would not return until she found what she was looking for.

* * *

It was tiresome, her eyelids fell slowly as she floated through the air like a smooth feather. It had always felt as if she were in a trance. She would land in a daze, the world spinning and she would smile, always, smile. She kept low but she fought to keep herself from drifting. It might have been from the power she was using to keep up or from the extra baggage she was carrying.

Some time had passed and Glinda's head was hanging forward.

Something caught her eye and her head lifted sharply, causing her to feel lightheaded for a while.

The horse was clear as day. A man kneeling by the metal wheel of a black carriage.

He was the first sign of life Glinda had seen in however long she had been in the air. A times she thought she had been flying in circles, but that was simply because everything looked the same.

Glinda lowered in her bubble, keeping her distance.

The man had a spouted can in his hand, he was engrossed in oiling the spoke of the wheels that he did not notice the girl with the pale gold dress landing a few feet away. Easily spotted if he were to turn around.

He looked as if he needed help, and Glinda sure knew she could use some as well. She didn't know the land, but she didn't know him either. Glinda's searched her bag for one of the spell books she had bought and flicked through it, finding the one thing she was looking for almost instantly. She memorized the few words and hid the book again.

Her mind told her to wait it out until she was no longer woozy but her feet did not listen as they snuck up behind him.

She could use her magic if she needed to, she told herself. They weren't strong but they could help her in a pinch.

"Need any help?" She called out airily. The man jumped up and fell onto his back. Glinda looked down to see him splattered on the ground looking up at her with remarkable brown eyes. He took little time to pick himself up.

"Oh I'm sorry m-miss." He stuttered, shaking his head and straightening his clothes.

"I'm sorry for frightening you."

"I wasn't e-expecting—" He cleared his throat. "I wasn't expecting anyone all the way over here." He finished running his hand at the back of his neck. Glinda recognized him immediately from the inn.

"You were the guy that I saw back at the inn, aren't you?" She asked and the man nodded. He had a stubble and his dark brown hair was messily covering his forehead.

Glinda was also able to see a few specks of grey hair; she understood now why he used a cap. So young and with greying hair.

The man was starting to blush as he placed the cap back on his hair.

"Yes. That's me, N-nick B-Bo." He introduced himself offering Glinda a shaking hand.

He seemed innocent enough to her. Glinda smiled and took his warm hand in hers, "Glinda Upland."

His hand was still shaking as Glinda let it go, he pulled it back quickly and cradled it into his other hand.

"So did you need help?" She asked him again and his eyes widened when he realized she was talking to him again.

"Oh, um, yes. M-my wheels have rusted, I t-think… I've b-been trying to put oil on them t-to get them to go, b-but they aren't moving."

Glinda nodded and looked at the steel wheels. Rust was forming where the wheel connected to the carriage.

"Do you mind if I try something?" She said, and he nodded for her to continue stepping back when she came to near to him.

Glinda took a small breath and raised her hand towards the wheel. This was something she could do, hopefully. She waved her hand over it, focusing her energy towards the wheel, concentrating on the power running through her hand as she said the words she had just memorized.

Nick was ecstatic when she turned his way, he moved closer to the wheels inspecting them. "That was incredible!" He muttered his head whipping back to her.

Glinda grinned, very happy that it had worked. "It's a very basic spell, nothing very extraordinary."

"I-I find it very e-extraordinary M-miss." He said with a blush.

"Thank you." She told him sincerely and Nick opened his mouth to say something but he turned away.

He turned back to her, "D-do you need a r-ride anywhere?"

Glinda carefully thought about the offer. She didn't know this man other than his name. She didn't know his habits, what he was capable of, nor how safe she was riding with a stranger. She weighed her options carefully.

She could continue in her stupor high in the air, or… she could take a chance and see where she ended up going because truthfully she had no destination. Just a goal in finding Elphaba.

So Glinda settled on what she wanted to do.

"I do." She answered making the young man smile widely.

Besides, she had magic and her pistol tucked inside her bag that she could use to subdue him with if it turned out she made a wrong choice.


	10. Past

She sat back, letting her shoulders relax and feeling the air hit her in the face.

Nick was telling her a story, while Glinda listened sitting beside him in the front of the carriage. Her two bags of luggage and his own gear made her unable to ride in the back, but she didn't mind much riding with him. He was easy to talk to, he stuttered some of his words—but only when he looked directly at her—she noted. When he was looking elsewhere his words came easily.

He mentioned that he was traveling through Loland before he had to settle down and get a job, to which Glinda asked how he was able to afford a trip. He replied that a friend of his generously helped him out but in return he would have to work for them when he returned.

"I couldn't accept the money at first, but then I had a change of heart and I couldn't pass off an opportunity like this." He told her, staring straight into the distance as he led the carriage through slopes and curves of the green road.

Then he asked her what she was doing that far south of Loland and she responded by telling him that she was on vacation.

"You are vacationing here, in Loland? This might be the most boring place in the land."

"It's peaceful and quiet." She said to him, and he shifted his face to look at her.

"It's not quiet w-where you are from?" He questioned beginning to stutter once again when he looked at her.

Glinda sighed gently, "No, it's loud and you can't see any stars at night."

"I c-can't imagine n-not seeing the stars. I grew up somewhere w-where there was only s-stars and I wished I d-didn't live there. Now I w-wish I never l-left." He confessed to her, looking at the horse in front of him.

"You don't sound like you want to work with your friend." She said softly and he nodded still looking away.

"No. I don't. I don't think I am either, I can't work with them and…" He took a heavy breath and shook his head. "Do you know what? This is m-making me feel like crap c-can we talk about something else?"

"Like?" She asked and he smirked.

"Like if you are g-getting as hungry as I-I am at the moment."

Just at the thought of food Glinda's stomach grumbled. She didn't remember eating anything recently. "A bit." She confessed and Nick nodded.

"I have some c-crackers somewhere in the back and…Well that's about it." He chuckled, looking embarrassed that he didn't have something to give Glinda to eat.

"Maybe we should stop to find somewhere to eat?" She said, immediately regretting what she had said when she remembered they were in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know the terrain that well, but…" He trailed off, waving his hand to the distance where the only thing that they were able to see was more green.

She giggled, "You don't know, for all I know there could be a five star restaurant hidden in that shrub right over there." She told him, gesturing to one of the many shrubs scattered throughout the ground.

"Is it run by Mice? Can you imagine what the bill would be for us?" He joked, making Glinda laugh along with him.

"Okay, there is no place to eat, but there has to be something, berries or apples or something growing out here?"

"And If I'm correct that tree over there in the distance is an apple tree, we can ride over and rest underneath." He said, giving her an option and Glinda felt that it sounded better than a few crackers.

"That would be nice."

"Then that's our five star restaurant."

"I guess so." She smiled and he smiled back turning away, but Glinda noticed he was turning red again and it only made her smile to herself even more.

Glinda somehow knew he was not very used to talking to women and she also found that he had not made one comment about her beauty like many others had when they were interested in her.

It was a strange sensation, something that she hadn't felt for a long while. She felt as if she knew him her whole life but she hadn't known him for more than a couple hours. He was sweet, he was shy, and he was kind from what she could tell. Yet, she knew she could not trust someone she just met. She had barely talked to the young man and the last time she stuck close to someone she felt close to she had ended up being used and left for her best friend.

The blushing man cleared his throat beside her and he stopped the carriage near a few string of trees. He jumped out of the carriage and offered her a trembling hand. She took it gratefully, letting him help her get down. His hand was hot in hers and he pulled it away after another moment mumbling about getting 'the apples out of the tree'. She found the excuse to get away from her somewhat adorable as the apple trees were not in any way high.

He started looking over the tree picking only the apples he thought were ripe, and after having an armful of them he waved her over with his head, sitting himself under the grass. She paused for a moment, on guard, but then she shook her head over her silly suspicions. If he wanted to do something he could have done it any time, but still she made sure to keep her bag close to her.

She walked over to him and carefully lowered herself to sit on her knees. He offered her an apple and she took it and thanked him to which he gave her a smile before she bit into the apple.

It was sweeter than she expected it to be and it was simply wonderful to eat. She finished it shortly and Nick watched in awe as she began nibbling onto another.

"Wow, you were hungry." He commented taking a bite out of his own apple with a smile.

Glinda finished the bite she was on and smiled back. "I guess."

"You guess—sheesh it's getting cold out here." He said with a slight shiver. "Do you mind if I start a fire?" He asked and she shook her head, feeling the chill herself. He pushed himself up to stand and Glinda watched as he broke off branches from a few of the trees, gathering them together and coming back to where she was.

It didn't take him longer than a couple of minutes to get a fire started and when it did he warmed his hands over the growing fire. Glinda moved closer to the fire and felt the warmth of it immediately and she shivered because of it.

Nick looked her way.

"I guess I was much colder than I thought." She said with a shrug, Nick scooted himself closer to her, much to Glinda's surprise, but she didn't move back. His arm quivered as he moved it up her shoulder. She couldn't let it happen, so at the last moment Glinda smoothly moved to the side and his arm dropped to his side in disappointment.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-miss—" He began but Glinda quickly interjected.

"It's not your fault. I'm…I just don't know you and…" She didn't finish instead she shook her head, her hands playing around with her unfinished apple in her lap.

Nick seemed to understand and kept his hands to his side, looking into the fire.

Glinda continued to nibble on her apple. Every once in a while looking up to see Nick picking at the apple still in hands, or fixing his cap on his hat.

"We should k-keep going. I want to find a t-town before night comes." Nick's voice broke through the silence.

Glinda knew from the way he wouldn't look her way that she had embarrassed him. She didn't mean to make him feel bad, he seemed like such a sweet man, but she didn't want him to continue what he was doing. She was in Loland to find Elphaba not to find a man.

"Let's hope we find that five star restaurant so we can get a proper meal in." She expressed with a smile and it seemed to make him happy.

One meal wouldn't hurt anyone. Eat, say goodbye, and continue looking for Elphaba.

"And w-we could go t-together?" He asked hopefully.

"How else would we go to eat?" She said playfully and the corner of his lips turned up, beaming at her.

"I would v-very much like t-that m-miss G-galinda." He said with joy, turning bright red in the face.

Glinda couldn't help but echo his joyful smile. She wasn't promising him anything else but a meal.

Then her mind went blank, the smile never fading from her face from fright. She must have misheard him when he said her name. He couldn't have called her what she thought he did because few knew her actual name. Above all, no one in Loland would know _her_ or her name.

She began to calmly move away despite not being sure what he had called her. He noticed her change of mood and that she had begun to move away. His face went blank and he stared without focus and her heart began to beat quicker, pushing herself up to her feet. He reacted quickly, standing when she did. Her hand came to her bag but he was quicker at grabbing it. Glinda raised her other hand instantly and it came down on his face, causing him to let go of her arm. Again she reached for the pistol hidden in her bag and she felt it, gripping it and pulling it out. She fought to pull the slide back on it, an error on her own account for not spending time to learn how to use it. Her pause gave Nick enough time to throw her down on her back. A few words rushed out of her mouth in a flurry but nothing happened. _Stupid magic_. His body was crushing her to the floor and he struggled to wrestle the pistol out of her hand.

"Stop! I'm not trying to hurt you!" He yelled, panic in his eyes. Glinda didn't listen to him; she only knew that she needed him off of her. He took the pistol from her hands and he threw it off to the side trying to calm her and make her stop fighting.

"Glinda, please, you know me!" He tried again to make her stop kicking.

She did not know him.

"I love you and always have so please stop this. I want to help you!" He whispered his words, dropping his head next to her ear.

"Get off of me!" She growled trying to free her hands from their place on her stomach.

"It's me, it's me," He breathed, pulling his head up so she could see his face. "Look at me, _it's me_. I would never harm you." He said as softly as someone who was pressing her to the ground could say. He kept looking at her but Glinda refused to look at him. She fought to get him off of her, terrified and in tears.

"I would do _anything for you_." He continued talking.

"Get off of me!" Glinda shrieked, panting loudly from the energy she was using to fight him off.

"I'm afraid you'll leave if I do." He said nervously, "I don't want you to leave me, I don't want to be alone again. I waited for you….for years. I waited."

"I don't know you!" She yelled, trying to reason with him.

"You do! You always knew me, you didn't recognize me, but you always knew me. I always worried for you, I always loved you and tried to find a way to get to you but there was always something in the way, but now there is nothing stopping me from you, and I—" His words caught in his throat as her knee found the spot she had been trying to hit for the past minute. He rolled off of her and Glinda used the time to scramble herself up, grabbing her bag and finding the glinting metal in the grass. Glinda pulled the slide back and pointed it at the man on the ground. Her body trembling from fright.

"Glinda. It's me," he gasped, looking up with sad eyes. "It's me…Boq."


	11. Whirl

Tears ran down her face as she felt the blood drain away, the pistol still pointed at him. He held a hand to his groin and he looked up at her pathetically.

"I would _never_ hurt you." His words came out sweetly, "I panicked."

"Boq?" She breathed, trying to recognize the boy who had pined over her back in Shiz. The man in front of her looked nothing like the stocky short boy she had gone to school with.

The man smiled with happiness, "Yes! _Me_ , Boq."

Glinda shook her head. "You are not Boq." It couldn't be. He was gone.

"Not anymore, but I was him. I'm not the same anymore but I still in some way am him."

She shook her head again, not understanding one word he was saying, "I don't believe you."

"It was because of you that I was forced to be with Nessarose, I don't blame you and I should hate you for it, but I don't—I love you." He said with a shake of his voice as he slowly struggled to stand.

"Impossible." She gasped. He was now standing and he took a step forward with an outreached hand.

" _Please_." He begged, his eyebrows furrowed together. Glinda took a step back, the pistol shaking in her hands.

"It's not possible, you were with Nessa—you died, you—"

"I didn't die," He said, cutting her off. "I left when I heard you got engaged but then—"

"Stay where you are." She warned him and he nodded, stopping in his tracks.

"I will, Glinda, I will do whatever you ask of me." He almost breathed it out, taking a step back with his hands in the air. Something moved in the corner of her eye and she yelped, and in a flurry Nick—Boq, was on the floor. Glinda was surprised at the familiar appearance of the Captain, his hand raised repeatedly to punch Boq in the face. Boq tried to fight back but was unable to shake the Captain off. He stopped and his entire body slumped while the Captain threw his strength into the punches.

She didn't want him to die.

Glinda briskly rushed forward, "Stop this! You'll kill him!" The Captain didn't stop and Glinda put her hand on his shoulder to calm him, he violently shook it off and it made Glinda move back in fear that he would attack her as well. Without thinking, she pointed her gun at him and the Captain began to cough harshly, doubling over and falling off of Boq as he held onto his chest. Glinda did not question his sudden appearance, instead she moved quickly to see if Boq was alive, dropping her pistol to her side. His nose was pooling with blood and he was not opening his eyes.

Her hand found her way to his chest and she felt the steady beating; she could almost swear she could hear it. She sighed in relief and turned his head to the side so he would not choke on his own blood. Her head snapping right back up when she noticed the Captain beginning to move. The Captain reached for Boq again and Glinda rose quickly, picking her pistol up as she did. The Captain froze, his hand at Boq's shirt and he looked at her with an ashen face, taking glances at her and the pistol. Glinda knew he really shouldn't even be there. He was dying, but it would not stop her. If he tried to kill the man who claimed he was Boq before she found out what he had wanted—she would stop him.

"Move." He growled hoarsely. Glinda stayed unmoving, holding the pistol firmly in her hands. "Pointing that at me wont help him up from here."

She frowned in confusion, her hand lowering and he jerked his hand forward to grab at the pistol, twisting it out of her hand. Glinda yelped at the pain and cradled her hand to her chest as the Captain fiddled with the pistol and placed it in the back of his pants.

"I'll be keeping that before you kill someone." He muttered, not giving her another look. "Now can you help me?" He asked again pointing at Boq.

She was frozen in shock, "You don't want to kill him?"

The Captain sent his icy glare at Boq, "No, I do," he said gruffly, "but that wont help me get him to talk."

She frowned, "Well neither does breaking his teeth?"

The Captain lifted a burned eyebrow, "Might be so, but he was on top of you."

"I was able to handle myself."

"I saw…" He said stopping and pressing his eyes shut together in a grimace. His lips were bleeding, his face looking terrifyingly pale for someone that was sunburnt. A trickle of blood crawled down his lip and without thinking she reached forward to wipe it off, her hand stopped when she realized what she was doing but it was too late, her fingers were at his lips. The Captain's eyes opened up wide. It was as if she was frozen in place because she could not get her hand to move. His eyes rolled down to where her hand was and his own hand rose, his warm fingers lightly touched hers and his eyes bore into hers. It had been no more than a moment and the Captain pushed her hand away rather painfully. He looked back down and grabbed at Boq's collar, pulling him to his feet harshly. Glinda held a hand on Boq's back to keep him from falling, but the Captain threw him over his shoulder. She stood and watched as the Captain threw him on top of her luggage. He stumbled back and ran a hand through his greasy hair, coughing again until he had to hold himself up from the carriage. He stopped and stared at something in the carriage giving Glinda enough time to sneak behind him and grab at her pistol. He felt her touch and turned around trapping her hands in his.

"This belongs to me." She squeaked, biting her lip at the pain in her hands.

"You will end up accidentally killing someone if you don't hand it to me." He claimed, trying to make her let it go. He was weak otherwise she knew he would not have struggled to take it away from her.

"In comparison to purposely killing someone if I leave it with you?" Her hands might have been trapped in his but she would not let the pistol go so easily, though he tried.

"Hand it over." He requested and Glinda's hands grew warm with her magic.

"I _order_ you to let it go." She demanded, "It doesn't belong to you, it belongs to me." She whimpered slightly, her hands being crushed in his. The Captain released her hands and scowled.

"Keep it pointed away from me," He grumbled, pushing her hands to the side as he turned back around. Glinda took a look at the pistol and stuffed it safely into her bag. In front of her the Captain was removing Boq's belt and before she asked him what he was doing, he tied the hands of the unconscious man together.

Glinda took her time to fix her rumpled dress while the Captain tied the horse he somehow had now with the other horse, his head hanging low, breathing hard as he tried to push himself into the carriage. Meanwhile Glinda watched him carefully, he was weak, he was in pain, and still dying.

And for some reason he returned to her than going back home. He was leaning over the front of the carriage catching his breath.

"Why did you come back?" She spoke up. The Captain looked at her from the corner of his eye but didn't fully turn back to Glinda.

"It's my job." The answer rushed out of his mouth. His face was damp in perspiration and he clawed at the grimy collar of his shirt to gulp.

"And you knew I was in danger?" She questioned taking a small step towards him.

He stretched his head, rubbing at a spot on his neck, "I assumed when your driver was strangling my neck in the hospital bed."

Glinda froze feeling faint all of the sudden, "What?"

The Captain struggled to swallow, "I woke up with his hands around my neck…I killed him."

Glinda staggered back.

"It was him or me." He added with a growl.

Glinda gaped at him. "This doesn't make any sense? Why…?"

"Makes perfect sense to me." He said flatly, giving her a look.

She stared back, startled, "If you are inferring that I sent him—"

"No." He interrupted quickly, "I wasn't."

She blinked, confused. "Then what? "

He closed his eyes, looking as if he was pushing back his pain. "I have no doubt this was Morrible's doing."

Her eyes widened at the realization. "She sent him to kill me…but, how? How did she get in contact with him? Why did he go back for you instead of…" She didn't finish that sentence. Her heart beating madly at the idea that both her driver and the man who said he was Boq were there to end her life.

Something the Captain must have thought as well as he chuckled dryly, "I guess he came for me while this one got rid of you."

Glinda paled and held a hand up to her forehead. " _I could have died._ "

The Captain nodded solemnly, his fingers coming to his lips. "Yes, you could have." He pushed himself up then, "So let's go back to Oz and—"

"No. We are not going back."

Captain Ori looked upset. "We have to get him—"

"The only reason that you want to return is to have this man and Morrible hanged."

"We have to return for a trial." He said through gritted teeth. "We need to know what they were planning after killing you."

"So you can have them hanged, or tortured?"

His eyes narrowed, "They wanted you dead and you want to keep going on your little trip instead of returning and getting to the bottom of this?"

Glinda glanced at Boq—Nick, "This man claims to have wanted to help me, he claims he is an old acquaintance of mine and if that is true I will not have him harmed."

"He would have harmed you." He growled, matter-of-factly.

"If he is who he claims he is, he would never have."

The Captain glared at her as if she had lost her mind, "You are actually going to defend someone who was probably trying to kill you?"

She shrugged lightly, "I will think the best of him until I am proven otherwise. I don't know if he was trying to kill me or if it was just a coincidence that I found him. I will not have him harmed any further because of you."

"So I'm the bad one here? Because I want to—"

"Kill him?" She finished for him. "Because that's all you do, kill people."

The Captain stared at her. "I'm the _Captain of the Gale Force."_

"So was Fiyero. And you killed him."

"We're back to that? I had a job to do, orders to complete. We needed information on the Witches whereabouts and—"

"Torture and murder gave you no information at all. Did it?" She snapped, feeling her anger at him return.

His nose flared. "I had a job. The same as you. It was a part of my job to get information _any means necessary_."

"He was your friend!" She cried out in anger.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He was engaged to you too, that didn't stop him from committing treason. I had a reason."

"Yes," She nodded furiously, "and _you killed him_."

"If it helps in anyway my dear lady, I left him there, I did not finish the job."

Glinda's eyes started to water. "You let him die alone?"

"The exact same thing you tried to do to me." He retorted.

She shook her head, "That's different."

"Yes it is," He agreed wholeheartedly. "because mine was an order and yours was just revenge."

She crossed her arms, "I never asked you to tag along, I didn't want you to come at all."

"But I had to, it's my job and…" He paused and looked at her with a strange expression. "I couldn't stand the way you looked at me— _look_ at me—with hate, like I am the worst thing to ever live. I hate it."

She giggled without humor, "It might be because I reacted to you with hate instead of being inconsolable and miserable from the way you murdered the _love of my life_. I'm sure you would have relished my tears."

His eyes grew into furious slits, slightly frightening Glinda, "What—the—hell are you talking about? Do you hear yourself talk? You don't know anything about me, you don't even know my damn first name!"

She shrugged."And it doesn't matter to me at all."

She watched him open his mouth and shut it firmly, nodding and crossing his arms. "You want me gone, that's fine. We will return to Oz and then you can decide what you want with this man. If you want to let Morrible go free as well you are free to do so. I will return my uniform because when we touch Ozian land, I quit. We are even now."

She stared at him, wondering what he meant by that. "Even?"

"You couldn't forgive me for what I did….and I will never forgive you for you leaving me behind."

"I will not apologize for doing what's best for you." She bristled, looking away from him.

He laughed darkly, "What's best for me? Leaving me in an infirmary room, far away from my country, is what's best for me?"

"And what would you have had me do?" Again her eyes were on him. "Take an injured man in my carriage—a man who is slowly dying may I add—and have you die on the road when you were in better hands?"

She did not fail to see the way his face lost its color.

"Dying?" He muttered with confusion.

He didn't know. He just thought she left him behind when he was injured. He didn't know he was really dying.

"The Doctor said you were dying slowly, but he didn't know why." She confessed and the Captain looked to her with frightened eyes. She had never seen him that way before. He looked like a terrified little puppy and it worried Glinda.

The Captain seemed to scramble to find words to say, "We have to turn back now. We _have_ to return to Oz if that is true."

"I'm not turning back now." She was too far into the land to go back. She had found nothing that pointed to her friend being alive or dead; she was not leaving yet—no matter what.

The Captain looked at her again, "What are you even doing here? I see no point in being all the way over here. If it was because Morrible threatened you, it's clear that it's far safer at home if she—"

"I said we are not returning." Glinda said firmly.

"If we don't return you cannot get medical help for that man in your carriage."

Her forehead creased, "He wouldn't need medical help if you hadn't nearly killed him."

He looked at her with wide eyes, "Did you expect me to let him do what he wanted with you?"

"He would not have hurt me if he is who he says."

"And what if he isn't?"

"It will not change my mind about returning. I'll find someway to heal him and I'll keep him cuffed. I am going to continue north." She told him with a forced smile.

"And my life matters so little to you?"

She kept the same smile on her face as she replied, "You could have died for all I cared."

That made him quiet. The Captain was glaring at the floor before he fumbled with a pin on his shirt. Dropping it to the ground in front of her and turning away. "I quit." He spat harshly, marching off to untie his horse.

She wanted to roll her eyes but didn't, "You are dying— you aren't going to make it back halfway in the impassable desert let alone into Oz."

"I have to try."

"You'll just kill yourself faster."

"I'll find a way back, I'll find a guide and hire him. I will not die here away from my daughter!"

That made Glinda snap her attention back to him in surprise. "You have a daughter?"

He didn't reply, he merely continued to untie his horse from the carriage. Glinda could not let him leave now, especially if he had a daughter.

"You wont make it Captain."

"I am not a Captain anymore." He replied, twisting the rope in his hand to tie it to the horse's saddle.

"You wont survive the trip back, just continue on with me. I can find a way to heal you." She tried to convince him, but her ex-Captain did not dignify her with a response. Instead he grabbed onto his horse and took deep breaths.

Glinda knew something was wrong instantly. The way he leaned onto the horse for support and the way his breaths became quicker.

"Ori?" She asked in worry. He lifted his head an inch to acknowledge her before he slumped forward, sliding off the horse who got scared and fled.

Glinda sighed, all she ever wanted was to find Elphaba.

* * *

 **Well, now you know what happened to her driver!**

 **Thank you all for still reading and for reviewing!**


	12. Broken

Her life had never been so out of control before. It had been perfect. The perfect boyfriend, the best friend, above average grades—and all her dreams were on course to becoming a reality.

She had everything, and then she had nothing. Her best friend became a national enemy, her education was left behind to follow a dream, and the love of her life used her and then dumped her when his own love was within his reach. Everything had been going well.

Every little decision she had made back on that fateful day led her to where she was now. The leader of Oz—and one of the most loved one at that. The people of Oz looked up to her to bring the good out of everyone, they looked to her to _be_ good and _do_ good. Men fantasized about her, like they always had. Women envied her, but were unable to hate her. Her best friend died and her ex fiancé was murdered, but she was beloved by everyone.

One woman's word led her to where she was then, and it led her to where she was now. Standing in place and watching her ex-Captain of the guards lay motionless on the floor.

She stopped procrastinating and hurried over to him. Her eyes widening at the blood trickling out of his nose.

Was he dead already? Was he dying right there?

She kneeled beside him, his pulse slow under her touch. He really _was_ dying and it made her panic. What could she do? If he was being truthful he had a daughter and Glinda did not want to be the reason a child was left without a father, or a wife left without a husband.

She tried to think of any spell, fervently attempting to bring magic to her fingers to heal something, but nothing happened. She looked around for anything at all but there was nothing that could help.

Glinda glanced at her bag and threw it open, ripping the large book out of it. Something fell out to the floor but Glinda was busy trying to hastily flip through the pages, trying to will her mind to read something, anything, that may help. The words spun in front of her eyes and she slammed the book shut, shoving it back inside. Her eyes caught sight of the shards of glass on the floor and her eyes began to water when she understood what had happened; what had fallen to the floor.

Her Elphie's bottle.

Anger raised through her and she felt the tears running down her eyes.

 _No._ Not the bottle.

A sob broke through her lips and Glinda picked the pieces up from the ground, gathering everything she could so she could fix it later, wrapping them around with the small cloth that was used to cover her pistol. She tied the cloth together to keep the pieces from escaping and the cloth started to stain red; blood from the tip of her fingers.

The broken glass had cut through to her skin. Her fingers trembled at the sight of her blood.

It was suddenly—and oddly, quiet. The only sound she could hear was her own irregular breathing.

Glinda pursed her lips as she could no longer hear his ragged breaths. Glinda turned to the ex-Captain and gently placed her hand on his chest.

His heart had stopped.

Her hands began to tremble even more but she couldn't find it in herself to summon any magic, Glinda did the only thing she could think of, she hovered her hands over him and started pressing down on his chest. She was sure she learned it once when she was younger. Press down, press repeatedly.

 _Press down and press repeatedly_ , she recited in her mind.

Her hands started pumping up and down on his chest; something snapped under her hands and she knew that she had broken some of his ribs. She continued doing the same thing, and after what felt like hours to her—though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds—he started to gasp for breath, shooting straight up, startling Glinda who fell into him.

He panted in front of her, his eyes darting from side to side and his hand rising to cup hers on his chest. His heartbeats were chaotic. Their eyes met and there was a form of understanding in the gaze, but his eyes lost focus and he loudly snapped his teeth together. That prompted Glinda to stand as he clutched his hand to his chest. She feared his heart was about to stop again but he simply sat still and breathed in, in difficulty. Glinda grabbed at his hand to help him stand but he did not move, his eyes looking in the horizon. "You have to stand." Her words came out in a shaken mess, but he still did not respond.

Glinda thought of summoning her bubble and traveling to get help, but that meant leaving behind the man who claimed he was Boq. She could untie him and leave but then she would not get any answers from him. If she used her bubble to help him up chances were she would lose most of the energy she had left and he would be able to have the advantage on her.

She made a rash decision and turned away from the ex-Captain, throwing open the carriage door to see the man blinking his eyes at her.

"If you really are Boq, you will help me right now. I don't care what you had planned with me, I don't care who hired you…I give you my word that I will let you go free if you help me. Is that a deal?"

The man studied her for a moment before he nodded and Glinda crouched down to untie him. He mumbled something through his bruised lips but Glinda caught none of it. His hands were free and he rubbed at his wrist. She watched him in case he decided to try something else. Glinda backed away and he started to sit up, wiping at his bloody face and carefully crawling out of the carriage.

His eyes wandered to the horse and Glinda feared he would try to escape. She wouldn't allow that.

"I need you to help me get him into the carriage." She told him and the man looked away from the horse and towards Ori who sat unresponsive.

He stared at Ori and then he glanced at her, before walking over to him. Glinda followed feeling her fingers numbing from the pain.

The man who claimed to be Boq put his hand on the Captain's neck and Glinda reacted in a pinch, pulling her pistol from out of her bag. His other hand came to the Captain's arm and in one pull they were both swaying to stand.

Glinda let the pistol fall into her bag and hurried to the other side to help.

They wordlessly walked him to the carriage, lowering him on the seat, almost on top of her luggage, half laying, half sitting, but breathing. Glinda moved with urgency to climb the front of the carriage, grabbing at the reins. Her eyes stole a glance at the man, who was looking at her.

"Are you going to leave me here?" He asked her, filled with fear that she might leave him in the middle of nowhere. Glinda couldn't leave him, not if she wanted the truth.

"I said I needed your help. I am not done with your help." She answered and he looked quite relieved.

"So I can come with you?" He asked with uncertainty.

"I need your help to get the carriage going."

Nick—Boq, smiled and entered the carriage beside her. Glinda shifted away from him something that he did not appear to notice. It was likely the most uncomfortable she had ever been in her life as the horses started pulling the carriage forward. Boq did not say anything, but there was a smile adorning on his face. A face that did not look anything like the boy she once knew. He sensed her stare and twisted his head to look at her, the smile fading from his face.

"Your fingers are bleeding." He said with worry all over his face.

She ignored that, trying to put it at the back at her mind that her fingertips were shining in bright red dots, glass interred in them.

"How do I know you really are Boq?" She questioned, moving her hands to her lap.

"How do I know you are the real Glinda upland? You are saying the name right?" He joked but Glinda found no humor in it.

"I am Boq. _Your_ _Biq_ ," He told her immediately, his eyes glossy as he stared at her.

"How do _I know_ it's you?"

He scratched at his eyebrow, "I waited to dance with you all night back at the Ozdust all those years ago. I stayed by Nessarose's side because you asked me to... until I left her." He bit his bottom lip at that turning away with a downcast expression.

"Anyone that was there that night at the Ozdust could have said the same thing." She responded carefully. "There were so many student there that night."

"There was, but not everyone can admit that they saw the wicked witch of the west walking in the rain... That _Elphaba_ was never allergic to water like the rumor said…Not everyone can tell you the same because not everyone knew her growing up."

Glinda heart beat quicker and whirled her head around to see if the Captain had heard anything, but he was out like a light.

She stared at the man again, "Boq?" She whispered to herself, acknowledging the little details that made her believe that the man beside her really was the boy who obsessed over her in Shiz. His hair no longer curled up, but flat on his head by the cap he wore. His face more firm and defined compared to the baby faced boy she ran away from.

His lips pressed together, "I'd like to leave that name behind, please call me Nick, Glinda."

"What exactly were you doing all the way over here?"

"She hired me," He confessed quietly, "Morrible," He corrected himself.

So it had been true, " _To kill me_."

He nodded slowly, "Yes—but I would never hurt you…you know that."

She shook her head, looking down at her red fingers, "I don't know anything anymore." She said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't—"

"How did you see her? No one was allowed to visit her or come to contact with her?"

He looked at her from the side of his bruised eye, a tiny smirk on his face, "Your guards allowed me to, they didn't stop me and neither did you."

She shook her head again, "I have not seen you in years. I haven't talked to you in years—" Her words were cut off by the sharp gasp from behind and her head turned around to see if her ex-captain was okay. He was grabbing at the edge of the seat with a bewildered look in his eye. The blonde did not hesitate to crawl over her seat and stop him, helping him sit straighter. He looked at her and he grabbed at his chest.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his voice full of pain. Glinda held onto his arm to keep him up.

"To find help." She answered, keeping the thought of her aching fingers at the back of her mind as she saw the almost dried blood on his nose.

The ex captain's eyes flitted over to Boq, "With him?" He hissed.

"He wont hurt me." She assured him, and she saw Boq smile widely from the corner of her eye.

"We have to go back." He breathed, his teeth pressed tightly together.

"We are going to find help for you here, and when I am done with what I'm here to do, we will return."

His eyes went round, "I wont die here."

"I wont let you." Glinda said with a confidence she did not really have.

Her ex-captain scoffed, something that made him wince, "You don't care."

"Listen to me, I will not let you die."

He hissed when the carriage went over a a few large rocks on the road, clutching at his chest. "You can't control who dies, you do not have the power."

No. She did not, however she was the one in charge and not him and she was the one who decided what they were to do…and she had to find Elphaba. "We are not going back, that's something I do have control over. I am here for a reason and I will not turn back until I follow through."

His eyes were red and watery, and his breathing was labored. "Glinda, why don't you let me go back home by myself?"

She gave him a look, "You can barely stand and when you tried to go yourself, your heart stopped—you would have been dead." She declared, tired of telling him the same thing.

He licked his dry lips, "And you would have gotten your wish."

Glinda dropped his arm, and he winced as she turned away from him.

"Am I bleeding?" He said in alarm.

Glinda turned back to him quickly, he was looking down at his chest and lightly tapping his chest to see the blood there. "No."

"—are my ribs broken?" He hissed when he moved sharply.

"They might be." She blanched as he grimaced in pain.

He was sunburnt, dehydrated, dying, and to top it off—had broken ribs. Glinda just wished for him to leave, not this.

He blinked a few times, "Is this…" He squinted his eyes, looking at her. "Your fingers are they bleeding, Glinda?"

"I'm okay." She said and he narrowed his eyes, not accepting that.

"No, you're not you—

Glinda cut him off. "You should worry more about almost dying than my bleeding fingers."

He gave her a soft look, "You should take care of yourself, Glinda. You're forgoing your health."

Boq made a disgruntled grunt from the front but she ignored him, giving the ex-captain a icy glare. "Since when do you care if others are okay or not?"

Ori's face hardened, "I am absolutely _sick_ of you, Glinda, and your idiotic remarks."

"Don't you speak to her like that." Boq defended her angrily.

Ori looked up to send him a menacing glare, "You'd do best to keep that mouth shut."

"No." Boq shook his head, looking back every few seconds. "Now don't speak to Glinda like that; she doesn't deserve it."

Glinda grew fond of Boq at that moment.

Her ex-captain gave a mirthless smile, "Obviously you don't know her that well."

Glinda bristled at that, "And what? You do?"

He raised an eyebrows and looked her over, "I know that when you are angry you snap at me, it doesn't matter what the problem is or if I am even the cause of it, you put me down. Everyone is always saying how good you are, how nice and kind, but only because you take your frustrations out on me." He noted with a small smirk. It irritated her, especially when he was the main reason she ever grew angry.

"Maybe she has a reason." Boq said in her defense.

"Yes," He said lazily, "the same reason she uses every time; I tortured her fiancé, I killed the love of her life. She just seems to forget that it was my job and that the love of her life dropped everything—her, his life, his family. All for the witch. Not only that—he _threatened_ her life."

Her bottom lip trembled, but she bit it to stop it. "Fiyero wouldn't have hurt me, he simply loved her."

He scowled at her, "He would have killed you if he had to, or are you _too_ _good_ to see that?"

Glinda fisted her hand to her side, ignoring the pulsating discomfort at her fingertips.

Boq looked at him with anger all over his face, "I told you not to speak to Glinda like that, leave her alone." He growled at her ex-captain who didn't even flinch.

"I told you to…" Ori faltered and his hand shot up to his throat. His chest began to shake as he choked on trying to breath. Glinda reached for him before he fell forward, keeping him from falling headfirst onto the carriage floor. He was out again.

The carriage slowed down and Glinda snapped her head up to Boq, whose face softened.

"Why are you slowing?" She questioned and Boq looked at her in alarm.

"Shouldn't we stop? The rocking isn't going to help him and—"

Glinda interrupted him, "No. We are not stopping, keep going." She ordered and Boq's mouth fell slightly open as he looked over his shoulder.

"But he's hurt and bleeding." He pointed out, Glinda shrugged it off feeling the soft beating of his heart underneath her fingers.

"He is fine. His heart is still beating. We have to keep going."

"Glinda, you might be risking his life. I would very much like to punch him for talking to you like that, but I don't want anyone to die."

"He got himself all worked up, that's on him."

"But we helped."

"I have a reason to be here Boq, and I am not stopping because of one man." She snapped at Boq. She was tired of having to stop, she was sick of being held back. She needed to keep going.

"It's Nick, Glinda." Boq sighed laboriously. "And if your reason is what Morrible told me then you might be doing it for nothing at all."

"She is alive, she has to be." She simply had to be.

"She might, but then again Morrible used that to get you here and we still have time to turn around and get him help quicker, I don't know if there is any town closer than that one."

"We are **not** turning around Boq, I don't care if Morrible intentionally told me so you could kill me, I have to know. I can't give up without knowing if it's true or not."

He grumbled something, "Nick—We have to at least stop someplace, otherwise he might die here."

"He will not die. He is strong and he will make it, besides, why are you worried for someone who beat you to a pulp?"

"I understand what it looked like from his perspective, and I know I did wrong with everything."

"You did." She agreed easily.

"I don't want to be the reason someone dies again, I can't handle it. I already feel dreadful over leaving Nessa to die, and Elphaba as well, and I don't—"

Her eyes went wide as she cut him off, needing answers, "—Why do you feel dreadful over Elphaba?"

"Because I was there." He confessed and Glinda felt her eyes widen further.

"There? When _she melted_?" Her voice went up pitch.

"Sort of."

"Boq," She blinked, shaking her head, "I was there, I never heard your voice."

Boq looked at her in bewilderment, "I never saw you there?"

"I was hiding."

"Oh, " Boq nodded again, his eyes flicking between her and the path they were on. "You didn't hear my voice then, because it wasn't my voice."

She blinked again, trying to make sense of what he said, " _What_?"

He sighed and explained, "I was heartless and cruel and all I was able to feel was anger, anger at Nessarose, and Elphaba…you…"

"Me?" Her voice pitched even higher.

"You have to understand that it wasn't me, I was lost and hollow. I was too angry, it was the only thing I could feel."

"Boq, what are you taking about?"

" _Nick_ , " He urged in frustration, "Can you please call me _Nick_."

"I can't." She wouldn't bother. "Now tell more about what you're talking about."

His jaw went rigid but he spoke, "I was there when the water was thrown to her, you talked to me and even thanked me when you sent Dorothy back home."

Glinda stayed silent. She was confused and did not understand one bit. Was Boq okay in the head? He had never been there. He could not have been.

"I only wanted my heart back. I wanted to be human again. I didn't want to only feel hate. It was the only thing I could feel...hate for you, for Nessa, and Elphaba. While I was with Dorothy the hate seemed to fade because she was so kind to me..."

" _Boq,"_ She emphasized his name. "Can you just tell me what you are getting at? "

"I was—am, the Tin man."

Glinda's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Boq. She should be more surprised about the revelation that he was the Tin man but she was just tired of everything and she just wanted an explanation. She didn't really care anymore.

"I have an artificial heart. It's not real, none of this is real anymore because I'm more machine than human. But I can feel, and I can bleed, and bruise…love" He whispered stealing a glance at her.

"How did you…how are you…" She didn't finish, looking at him quizzically.

"It was Elphaba—Nessarose—Elphaba—" He sighed, undecidedly."I'm not entirely sure. The memory is fuzzy but it was Madame Morrible who used her magic to make me what I am now. I'm not human anymore but I feel human, and I can't wish for anything else. "

"You look human. "

Boq gave her a grateful smile and Glinda extended one of her hands towards him, placing it on his wrist.

Boq seemed to freeze at her touch, his eyes fluttering shut. He was warm and his skin felt like flesh, she squeezed lightly but upon hearing a slight sound she pulled away.

"I can be dented if I'm banged hard enough, but whatever spell she used molds my structure back to perfect shape. I can feel the pain but I wont break."

The two looked at each others eyes for a moment. If she stared long enough the face of the boy back in Shiz came into view and it made her smile. It made her remember her life back when all she was a young girl without a care in the world.

"But…he can." Boq said slowly, pointing at Ori, "He is human and if he doesn't rest and stay fed and hydrated he might die here in the carriage. Please, Glinda, I don't want to feel the guilt."

"It wouldn't be your fault."

"Not directly." He said softly and a sharp gasp escaped her lips.

"It wasn't me," He said quickly at the look in her eye. "It was that man that was your driver. We weren't the only ones either, I'm afraid someone else is out here, but I don't know if he is the last one and I don't know who he is."

Glinda stared at the ex-captain beside her, breathing slowly, "What did you do to him?" Almost ignoring the fact that there were more people looking to kill her.

"Me? Nothing." Boq shook his head violently. "Your driver, I think he poisoned him."

Her eyebrows snapped together at the realization, "That's why he's dying."

Boq pressed his lips together as he looked back at her, nodding gently.

"With what?" She asked, looking back to glance at Ori.

"I'm not sure really."

If Boq had been paying attention to the road he would have noticed the sharp decline on the side, but his eyes were on Glinda.

Glinda, intent on letting him know how horrible his actions were, would have said something in warning, but neither had their attention to the road so when the horses neighed loudly, it was already too late.

The sinking feeling in her stomach when she understood what was going on paired with the loud shriek that burst through her mouth as they crashed down.

She was aware of a bursting sensation on the back of her head before she closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: Monster

A small groan escaped her lips as Glinda slowly came back to consciousness. There was a throbbing pain radiating from somewhere in the back of her head and it was the first thing that caught her attention.

A shuffling noise was heard to her left and Glinda twisted her head, only helping in amplifying the pain more.

"Don't move Glinda!"

Another groan came out of her mouth but she listened and stayed put. Something cold touched the side of her head, making her eyes open quickly. It was dark but she made out the shape in front of her.

"You've been asleep. You're hurt, but alive." He said with a tone of distress.

Glinda tried to make out the face, "Boq?" She asked, still trying to make sense of everything.

"I'm here Glinda, I'm here." He said and Glinda finally relaxed as she recognized the voice as his.

Glinda blinked her eyes, trying to move her limbs. "Is anything broken?" She wondered, feeling an ache at her ankle.

"I don't think so."

She tried making out where she was, but it was dark. "Is there a candle or light somewhere?"

"No—Yes—Well," Boq faltered, not knowing what to say. It irritated her.

"Boq, can you just answer the question, please?"

"There's a couple of candles here. Somewhere."

She nodded even though he could not see her in the dark.

"Are you hurt?" She asked him, trying to rid herself of the headache that felt as if it were trying to make her head burst open.

Boq was momentarily quiet until he murmured, "I'll heal really soon."

She closed her eyes again.

A rustling noise made Glinda open her eyes again, "I brought you crackers," He said as he came closer, "You should eat something and sip on some water. I'll set it to the side so you can get more rest."

She would have simply loved that, but another thought crossed her mind, making her sit up in a flash. "Is Ori alive? Did he survive?" Her body suddenly felt very sore and she regretted moving so quickly.

Her heart raised at the silence coming from Boq. "He broke your fall." Boq's words came gruffly. "He survived, if only because he was unconscious, but he hasn't woken up yet. He's just outside this room."

"Is he badly hurt?" She bit her lip at the thought she had made things worse for him and she winced at the small twinge of pain at her lip.

"I'm not entirely sure, Glinda." Boq said with honesty.

"He's well enough not to die right now, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay, good. " She sighed in relief, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. She let herself lay back down on whatever she was laying on.

"The horses however, they're gone. "

Those poor horses. There was little she could do for them now. She only hoped they had gone quick. "And my bag? The one I had with me?" She asked, anxiously feeling her hand to see if maybe it was still strapped around her shoulder.

"It's torn, but everything is in there…I think. It's a foot to your right." Glinda threw her hand out, feeling the material under her hand.

Another good thing.

"What am I laying on?" Glinda finally asked when most of her doubts were eased.

"Well, I took the remains of the carriage seat and used it as a sort of makeshift bed for you."

Glinda looked over to where she knew Boq was, "Boq. Thank you."

"I meant what I said Glinda. I would do anything for you. " She could hear the smile in his face.

"And I appreciate it." She replied gratefully. "Now can you put a little light in here? I'd like to assess what I look like right now. "

"Only you, Glinda. " He chuckled. "I can set a candle here for you so you can turn it on. That way I can go. "

"Stay. " She asked him.

"I don't want to scare you." He said so quietly that she had trouble hearing it in the silent room.

"Boq, why would you scare me?"

"I told you...I'm not human. I will heal, but I'm broken—dented. I look disgusting." He said in repulsion, and it made her feel sorry for him.

"That doesn't matter." She assured him, limiting her movement so she would lessen her pain.

"It does to me. "

"It shouldn't Boq." She sighed, holding the side of her head gently to ease the pain.

Boq didn't answer.

"I need you Boq. I don't want to try to stand and end up sprawled on the floor because of a broken ankle. What if I accidentally fall face first into something and break my nose? Do you think I'll be happy with a crooked nose?" She asked him sternly. The horror of even thinking of having a crooked nose made her shiver.

"Well, no."

"What if I walk into something and poke my eye out? Will I look good in a eyepatch?"

"You'd look good in anything."

"And if I somehow take a wrong step and I set off a hidden bomb that whoever owns this place placed so it could get rid of any intruders? Or if I touch something that I can't see and it ends up being the only thing holding the place up and we are sealed in without no way out? Or I go into a room and end up in another world or—"

"I get it, Glinda." Boq said with exasperation, but she could hear him chuckling. She smiled, happy that she made him perk up a bit.

"I'll put some light in this room and stay if you promise you wont scream at me, or call me a monster."

She was stunned that he would think that of her. "Boq, I would never…"

"You sort of single handedly caused the entire Shiz alumni to think of Elphaba as a monster. They didn't like her much, but you made sure they all hated her."

She felt the shame rush within her again. Somehow that simple initial loathing turned Elphaba into the most hated person on campus, and it only helped in leading the way to her downfall.

While Glinda rose in fame, Elphaba was out surviving and being called a terror.

And it was partially—mostly all her fault. Just like Nessarose's death, and Fiyero getting hurt.

"I'm no longer that girl, Boq." She mumbled through trembling lips.

"I believe you."

She smiled to herself and then heard him shuffle off somewhere around the room, Glinda followed the shape of his body until he took something in his hand. A moment later a small flicker of light lit the tiny room.

The room had definitely been abandoned for a while, she thought, as she glanced around.

Glinda pushed herself to sit and shook her head out, wincing as the headache returned.

She rubbed at the side of her head and blinked, looking at her fingers that she had just realized were wrapped up in something.

"I took the glass out, or as much I could." Boq commented, making her look at him.

Her breath got caught in her throat and Boq looked away quickly, covering his face.

The candle in his hand illuminated half his face, but Glinda could still make out an indentation on his left side as well.

One of her hands rose to push her hair behind her ear and Glinda lifted herself off the jagged piece of seat, wobbling for a second before she found her footing. The floor was very cold and it made her wonder where her shoes had gone. Boq noticed her staggering and put his candle down, instantly coming to her side to give her a hand. He had one hand on her elbow and the other took her hand gently into his own, he kept his eyes to the ground.

She regained feeling in her legs and found nothing wrong with them as she stretched them out.

Boq was breathing quickly as he held her up and Glinda tried to look him in the eye but he would move his head when she tried. She pulled her hand away from his hold and raised it to his face. Boq flinched and tried to move away but Glinda's hand was already on his face. Her entire thumb fit into the imprint on his cheek, it was not horrific, it merely looked like his skin was pressed tightly into his cheek. Boq was having trouble breathing and seemed to shake so Glinda found it best to drop her hand.

"I never saw Elphaba as a monster. I would never see you as a monster either," She whispered quietly, "You're different and that's okay. It makes you unique now."

"You really think so, Glinda?" A smile played at his lips.

She nodded with her own smile, "The exterior might be a little different, but your eyes are still shining and alive. You're here…" She took her other hand and placed it on his heart, feeling his heart beating underneath. "Alive and _Human_."

"Thank you, Glinda." He told her with sincerity.

She sent him another smile. "Can I ask you something?"

Boq nodded looking up. "Anything."

"Why were you stuttering before?"

Boq laughed nervously, "Because I was lying to you."

Her forehead creased, "And you aren't lying anymore?"

"No," He shook his head, "I'm afraid that you might break an important part of my body if I continue lying...It can only take so much."

She giggled growing red. "I'm sorry about that."

One side of his lips lifted as he shrugged, "And I'm sorry for scaring you. I panicked."

"I know that now."

Boq smiled brightly, growing red. "I think I should go out a bit. Find anything else that we—I, may have left behind in the carriage." He pointed behind him and took a step away from her. "It's not that far."

Glinda nodded, "Okay."

Boq smiled at her again before fleeing.

Glinda took a deep breath and went over to the candle to pick it up and find her bag. Once her bag was where it belonged she left the room.

She shrieked as she almost stepped on Ori, who was literally a foot to the right of the door.

Her hand came to her heart as she kneeled beside him, placing the candle right next to him.

She blanched at the cuts now adorning his red face.

"Oh." She sighed reaching for his face. His shirt was opened from the front and Glinda shied away. Needing a second to close her eyes from the dark bruising almost painted across his upper chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You keep saying that."

The voice made Glinda jump back as a smile appeared on Ori's face.

"Does _my_ monstrosity scare you now?"

She frowned, wrinkling her nose. "I didn't have you as the type to listen in to foreign conversations."

"No," He said a lot more serious. "You have me as a murderous villain type, ready to kill anyone that you love. While that guy was here to kill you and you bond with him." His eyes roamed towards the door.

"He didn't kill the man that I loved."

He sighed, moving his head to the side, "No, I guess he didn't." He said in a grimace. "He just tried to kill us both by throwing us off a hill."

She ignored that, not believing it.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her, still looking away.

"I'm well enough." She answered, "How are you doing? Are you in pain?"

He slowly turned his gaze back to her, looking at her in confusion, "I don't understand you, Glinda. Why does it matter what I feel?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Because I don't want you to die. I want you to make it so you can see your daughter."

He blinked, "If you did you would let me go back to Oz."

"You would die on the way there. Let yourself heal."

"I'm tired, and I want to go back to Oz to my daughter. You wont let me, you don't want me to go home. Let me and I'll be out of your hair for good. I already quit. What more can you want from me?"

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't move so much, you'll only hurt yourself."

He sighed in anger, lifting his head off the ground and falling back.

He groaned and closed his eyes from the pain.

"I told you." She said smugly, "Did you hurt yourself?"

He didn't respond to her. His eyes were closed shut, his lips pressed together tightly, which answered her question.

"Tell me about your daughter?" she asked, trying to distract him from his pain.

One of his eyes opened a tiny bit and soon the other followed, he looked at her with an indiscernible expression. "My daughter?"

"Yes," She nodded, "tell me about her?"

"What does it matter to you?" He brushed her off, turning away again.

"I'm curious. Tell me?"

For a second it was quiet and Glinda thought that he would not say a word but then she heard his whisper, "She is beautiful. So beautiful. A pale little red head with the bluest eyes you've ever seen." The way his face changed made Glinda feel odd as his eyes flicked over to her. "...Probably even more blue than yours."

"How old is she?" She asked with a tiny smile, slightly moving her gaze away from his.

"She's five." He answered with closed eyes. His smile only widened at the thought of his daughter.

"And where are you keeping your ring?" She asked, noting that he was not wearing one.

"My ring?" He said, opening his eyes slightly.

"Your wedding ring.?" She clarified pointing to his ring finger.

Ori looked and shook his head a tiny bit, "I am not married."

"Oh," She pursed her lips, "did she die…?"

"No, she didn't die." He sighed it out reluctantly, "She is just not a part of our lives anymore. I really don't feel like talking about that."

She got the message instantly so instead she asked, "What's your daughters name?"

His nice smile came back as he answered, "Nara."

"And what's yours?"

He paused before opening his mouth, "Galen. My name is Galen."

Glinda's eyebrows rose, "Galen?"

His eyebrows rose, "Gillikins seems to have a very limited supply of names, _Galin-_ da." He said with a small smile before he lifted himself to sit.

She put her hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Don't get up."

He glanced at her hand and she shuddered, removing it quickly, "I'm tired of laying here."

"You'll only tire yourself if you don't lay there."

He shrugged and Glinda sighed as he didn't listen, one of his hands coming to the back of his neck to stretch it out.

Without thinking Glinda helped him, keeping a hand on arm so he would not tumble down.

"I'm wasting away by laying down." He said, staring at her hand again and grimacing, "Don't press too hard, it's sore."

"Sorry." She pulled her hand away, swearing to herself that she would not do it again.

He groaned, "There it is again. The apologizing."

She gave him a tiny smirk, "Does it bother you, Galen?"

She could see him roll his eyes, "Please, keep calling me by my last name, Ori. No one calls me by my first name."

He sucked in his breath and brought his hand up in a quick motion to his chest, Glinda followed with her other hand, feeling his heart race violently underneath her hand.

His face was scrunched together.

"Are you okay?"

The only replied she received was his eyes rolling back as he gripped onto her hand for life as he tumbled back into the square of seat he had been lying on. It gave Glinda no chance to react as she fell into him. A rush of pain went through her head but Glinda blinked it away. It helped little but it was all she could do to deal with it. Ori was completely out of it, unconscious below her, Glinda frowned ready to get away from his tight grip on her hand, but when her other hand touched his bare chest something inside her changed her mind. It might be why it gave her the courage to touch him. Her hand still rested in his, her other over his heart. He was warm. His heart was beating slow and unsteady and she knew why. He may not have long to live...He may not make it back home to his daughter. Her hand trailed over the scars that were littered across his upper chest.

Healing much too slowly.

She dared herself to go further up, grazing his neck, his jaw, and his eyebrow until her hand was at his hairline. It didn't get past her that he was running a fever, or that his head was gently wet. Glinda blew air out of her mouth and held her pounding head still, closing her eyes as she did so. Why did he have to come with her? Out of all the men in the gale force, why did she let just him come? Glinda opened her eyes again and was startled when his eyes were parted halfway. He was trying to focus his cloudy eyes on her—much too close—face. One of his hands started to move up her side and it made her freeze. She needed to stop whatever was going on—his hand rested on her cheek. Her mind was racing but there was nothing she could do to understand what was going on. Glinda shot up, something that should have occurred the moment they fell. She didn't look back, running out of the small shack. Her hand grabbed at her own hair, pacing back in forth out in the open air.

How could she do that? Feel sorry for him, pity him and...touch him. She didn't care what happened to him, she _hated_ him.

It was his fault Fiyero had died. It was his fault Fiyero was tortured. It was his fault that Elphaba nearly went mad. _His_ fault that Elphaba gave up and let herself die.

How could she freely touch him that way. Show compassion to a person who had not shown any to the people she cared for. She couldn't feel pity for someone like him.

She wouldn't feel anything.

She would get him help and try to get him home to his child before he died, but that was all. His daughter was innocent in the whole thing and she did not want to be the reason she lost a father.

Glinda still needed him out of her thoughts. She needed to forget how easily she touched him and she needed to forget quickly.

Her eyes set upon the small wreckage in the distance, and the shape of a man she knew was there. Her bare feet carry her over there without a second thought, carrying her over hastily, surprising Boq.

Boq straightened and sat up from the spot inside the overturned carriage once he set his eyes on her. Glinda knew what she was about to do was complete madness.

It was the only way.

She took the Munchkin by surprise when in a swift move she was over him pushing him back, he didn't get a chance to say a word; her lips were already moving with his. He didn't complain; he didn't refuse her; he was willing.

Her hands roam the hem of his shirt, they part momentarily so she could pull it over his head. There was no time to look at the clear adoration flicking in his eyes; she only felt the disorientation. He was quickly moving on the buttons on the back of her dress, carefully tugging the straps down.

She was losing herself—clearing her head of everything.

Her senses sharpened and all she could feel was warmth.

She would regret her actions, but for now all she knew was that there were no thoughts at the forefront of her mind.

Not of Ori, not of Elphaba, not of Fiyero.

There was nothing.

* * *

 **A.N** : **You know, as I re-read through this and try to edit, I forget for a second what I wrote and freak out like 'what the hell is Glinda thinking?' and then I remember I wrote it and I feel stupid because I know where I am going with this...**

 **The joys of working on a million other things at once.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Stuck In A Moment

She refused to open her eyes when it was over. Her heart beat fiercely in her chest and beside her Boq's heart beat the same.

He was holding her to him, pressing kisses to her neck. She shut her eyes more firmly letting the pain in her head, and now body, wash over her. Drowning in the feelings, for she was frightened to open up to them. What she had done was horrendible. To Boq and to herself.

His head moved and so did his lips - now kissing hers. She didn't stop him. Instead she let him, let herself, for anything else would bring a rush of shame. She made a wrong choice and she had to pay for it.

Boq's lips parted away from hers momentarily, "I love you, Glinda." He whispered so tenderly.

Her eyes watered but she didn't want him to see her cry so she made sure she pressed her lips against his before he did. Something that he did not mind in the least. She lost herself until her eyes were dry and when that happened, she stopped and let her head rest against his chest. He sighed so contently and it made her feel even worse.

He loved her, and Glinda cared for him, she did, but she never felt the same.

Glinda moved away from him after a while leaving the warmth of his body. She found her dress pooled by her feet.

He sat up and her eyes flicked over to him. He wore an enormous grin, radiating happiness. He met her eyes and his eyes crinkled from his smile, Glinda forced herself to smile back as she self consciously got into her clothes, hanging her discarded bag back on her shoulder.

"I love you so much. I never thought you felt the same and you probably didn't before, but now I'm sure of your love for me. Even if I look like and am a freak." He said, completely enamored with her.

Oz. What had she done?

She didn't know how to respond so Glinda did what she could. She leaned down and kissed him gently. His hand went to the back of her head, pulling her closer. She had to tear herself away before she hurt herself again.

She sniffled quietly and gave him a beautiful smile, "I'm going to go back and rest a bit. See if there is any water so I can wash up. Then we can figure out how we are getting anywhere from here with a dying man."

"I can carry him," Boq offered happily. "I can do it. I can, Glinda!"

"I think we need a better plan than that, but lets leave that for later, I really need rest and some food."

"Okay," He smiled, "I'll follow behind you, oh, and I found some of your clothes scattered around. I was collecting them before we…." Boq trailed off, growing even more red in the face. She noticed that he was healing rather quickly. The indents in his face were closed much more than they had been earlier.

"Thank you," She said as he handed her the rumpled clothing. His hand took hers in his and Glinda let him hold it.

"I don't know if I'm dreaming or not…"

She looked at her hand, feeling so out of place in his, "You're not."

"I feel like I'm on a cloud. I've never felt more human. I didn't even think _it_ worked, but it did. I felt you and I loved you. The most beautiful woman in this world chose me. You deserve everything and more, and I can't give you everything but I can let you have my heart if you want it, but you have to be careful with it because it's fragile and artificial and it's the only one I have. But it's yours forever Glinda."

"Boq..." Her eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Oh my sweet, Glinda, you're as emotional as I am right now." in a quick stride Boq was at her side pressing kisses to her lips. She just couldn't keep her tears from falling, Boq noticed and kissed them away, whispering sweet words in her ear, "I love you much more than I can say and you love me too! I know I'm not human but I promise I'll try my best to love you like you deserve."

"You are so sweet." She told him, having nothing else to say. "I'm going to go...rest a bit." She was trying to get away now. She needed to get away.

"Go my love. I'll get every item I can here and I'll return to your side as soon as I can, I swear it. "

She smiled thinly and nodded turning around to leave, her feet carried her back to the small dirty shack, feeling Boq's eyes on her. When she turned at the entrance, his smile went wide and he blew her a kiss. She simply smiled at him and fled inside.

She closed the door behind her and fell to the floor, covering her face as she started to sob.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

That had been the single most stupid decision she had ever made in her life; it was up there with her refusal of going with Elphaba, and her blabber mouth when Fiyero left her, essentially causing the death of Nessarose.

Sleeping with Boq had been a rash decision and the only thing it did was make Boq act like a school boy once more.

She wanted to find Elphaba. That was it. Life had a way to switch everything up and make things go an entirely different way. Nothing was as she planned.

She wished for her ex-captain to get fed up and leave, not end up poisoned and dying. Nor had she expected him to have a daughter waiting back home.

She was in a way glad that she found Boq, he didn't believe Elphaba was wicked, and he also felt shame and guilt for the things he had done. Glinda thought she had finally found someone who she could talk to.

A friend.

She didn't want him to believe she loved him like he thought he loved her. She didn't want that, but she had made a stupid decision and he now acted like a love sick puppy. He was a sweet person, and he was exactly what she needed in her life but he wasn't what she wanted. Glinda suppressed a groan and wiped at her eyes, peering through her fingers at the body laying on the floor, where she had left him.

She sucked in a deep breath and picked herself off the floor, continuously wiping at her eyes until they dried again. She gulped, looking down at the dying candle by his side, only accentuating the dark bruising on his torso. Falling had not been a good thing, if anything he would wake with more pain than before. The single thought made Glinda's hands grow warm and she looked down at them. Glinda glared at her hands, angry with herself that she could not control her magic. She wondered if that was how Elphaba felt when she had first arrived at Shiz.

Biting her tongue, she put her almost luminescent blue hands over the Captain's chest and let her magic flow through her fingers, doing whatever it was doing. After a while the light died down and Glinda let them rest on her knees. She watched for any signs that it had helped and a small smile lit her face when some of the cuts closed up, and the bruising lightened. She ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes, letting her mind shut down for a moment.

"Let me go home, Glinda."

She was not surprised when she heard him, "Stop whining and rest—" She had been about to say more but he grimaced and his teeth shined red.

"I want to see my daughter before I die."

"Stop saying that." She said through her teeth.

"I don't understand why it bothers you so much. Leave me here to die, or let me go, but I will not continue with you."

She took a deep breath, "I will not leave you here to die, Ori, and I will not send you to your death."

"I want to hate you so much, but I can't. Why can't I?" He swallowed harshly and Glinda stood and left to grab the water that Boq had left for her.

She returned and lifted his head into her lap so he could have a drink. He sipped on it carefully.

"You confuse me. I don't know what to think of you anymore. Do you want me dead? Do you want me alive? You touch me and I don't know what to make of it. I don't know if I'm imagining things because I am close to death or because I long for it. Maybe I am dying right now? Hallucinating you even. I don't know what you want with me." He started to chuckle and it scared Glinda. Was he dying right in front of her? Her tears returned.

"Don't you die on me." She said tearfully. Ori blinked and one corner of his lip lifted.

"What do you want from me Glinda? Just let me die or let me go."

She gave no answer as she set the flask of water to the side.

He repeated himself, "Glinda, what do you want from me?"

"Please," She choked out, "say you're sorry, I want you—I _need_ you, to say you're sorry. That's all I want. Say you're sorry for what you did to him, for what you did to _me._ "

Ori stared at her for a long time as Glinda started to sob uncontrollably. "Say you're sorry."

"Glinda," He began hoarsely, but softly. " _I'm sorry._ I ask, from the bottom of my heart, for you to forgive me everything I did to you. I'm sorry for hurting him, I'm sorry for not listening. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I'm truly deeply sorry."

Glinda eyes watered and she threw her arms around him.

To move on from misery, to be able to open up again she had to be ready to forgive. Forgiving was releasing any guilt she felt; it was letting it go.

Of that anchor that held her back.

Held the both of them back.

By forgiving, by letting go of that guilt, she let go of herself. She allowed herself to move forward.

Punishing herself mentally again, and again, for something she could never change kept her in the past. She had to get out of that empty hole, away from the steps that took her through the same path.

Forgiving him, forgiving herself—was to grow.

She had to dare herself to go on, and not repeat the same argument that she had lived through countless of times.

It hurt to forgive; it made her suffer, but it only made her stay frozen on the mistake _she_ herself made.

She did not want to forgive herself. It was the only punishment she was allowed to have. The only way to feel the guilt and remorse.

Guilt; for leading to Nessarose's death. Guilt; for making Elphaba come out of hiding. Guilt; for making Fiyero have to go and save her.

Forgiving was more than just simply pardoning something someone did; It was understanding that she was not guilty of another persons words, or the things they chose to do.

Morrible was the one who called her friend Wicked. The Wizard let it happen. Glinda let it happen. Ori followed his orders. Glinda did the same.

When she blamed herself—or him, it was the only way Glinda could manage to ease the pain of her friend's loss. Her attempt to make herself feel like it never happened.

Again and again she returned to the same feeling; criticizing; hating; blaming… As if doing so would change what happened.

An impossible.

Forgiving was letting the guilt go.

There were desires that were long dead, some that binded her, stopped her—the love she felt for Fiyero, her search for Elphaba...Others that pushed her forward, to go on and start something new—The need to get the man in front of her home to his child.

There were the dead desires that tried to change what could never be changed. The ones that made her look back and wish for them, and make her deny any possibility of forgiveness, or to forgive.

But forgiving was putting the past where it belonged—in the past.

It was sealing the trauma where it belonged.

It was starting over; to close an open door. Forgiving was fighting the anger within her.

It was to find herself.

Forgiving him, forgiving herself, was to let go of all that had her stuck in a moment... And finally go on.


	15. Unexpected

Wrong choice, or the right one. It didn't matter. Through tears or not, it was the same to her.

Her hands came up to his face, he looked surprised but Glinda wanted, maybe even needed it. Whether it was because it was a delusion or something real; she brought her face close to his and nearly crushed hers lips on his, painstakingly taking her time to enjoy the experience of kissing someone that she probably could not ever have. It was a spur of the moment action and maybe it meant nothing more than the fact that she was able to do it rather than actual desire, but she was okay with it.

She forgave him for what he did. She forgave herself and she could move on now. She was free.

She pulled away breathlessly after a few minutes and let her eyes close. She didn't know how he would react. When she let her eyes open again he was looking at her with indiscernible emotion.

Her entire face felt hot and Glinda pulled herself off of him, feeling embarrassed by her foolish action.

He was still staring at her when she looked back at him. He was breathing deeply and he sat up brushing back the hair that matted at his forehead. Ori took the water that she had set beside him and gulped some of the water down, grimacing from moving his body. He glanced at her and he looked back at the cup, dumping the remainder of the water on his head.

"You have got to be the most difficult woman I have ever met. I am entirely confused—did that mean you forgive me?" When she did not answer he continued, "Or was it just a thing?" He wiped at the blood on his lips.

She didn't know the real answer to that question.

"It doesn't have to be anything. "

"We are both adults. I'm older than you, you can't be older than twenty one—I'm thirty two. Up until a minute ago I was completely sure you wanted to make me suffer for the things I did, and I still think you want that, but I'm not sure that's all you want from me?" Ori shook his head and scowled, "Do you want me to pine for you? Is that how you want me to suffer? Have me desire you—want you, so I learn what you went through when Tiggular left you? I simply don't understand?"

"I don't even want to think about it really. I forgive you. I accept your apology for what you did, I don't want you to hurt anymore because of me. I don't want to think about Fiyero; he used me to keep his bed warm for two years, and when he got what he wanted he dumped me. I don't want to think of the ways you may have hurt him. I don't want to think anymore, or ever if possible. I want to do something for myself for once, I want to feel happy."

"If you think I would be able to do that, you've chosen the wrong man."

"I never said you would be the one to make me happy. There is only one man that I want in my life and that's my daddy. Every other man in my life either runs off with another woman and gets himself killed, or another was the man who ordered his death, and the other was planning on killing me. I'm fine with just my daddy."

"You're acting like it's the end of your life. We are not the only men in this world. There are so many out there who probably don't want you dead, or have killed and tortured those you love." He chuckled lightly and he closed his eyes at the pain that coursed through him as he moved his chest, he took small breaths, "There are many men, decent ones, who could never dream of any possibility of ever hurting someone like you, so sweet and kind— and good." He looked her straight in the eyes, but then he dropped his gaze. "I'm not like that. I hurt you by doing what I did to your ex fiancé, and he hurt you by leaving you. You are still young, and you still have a full life to live."

Glinda blinked and the next thing she knew she was leaning forward, his hand rested on Glinda's cheek and he closed the distance, pressing his chapped lips on hers softly. Glinda breathed in faintly and slowly moved her lips withs his. She was overwhelmed with emotion and before she knew it her hands were on either side of his face, keeping him close. She whimpered, knowing what she was doing would end up hurting her, it had already led her to a horrible decision even before she had acted on it.

Ori tried to mutter something when they let themselves breath for a second, but she kissed him again sweetly.

Something loud clanged on the floor behind her and Glinda jerked away from Ori, swiveling her head to see what had interrupted them. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as she looked at Boq.

Oh dear, she had completely forgotten about Boq.

The heartbroken expression, the way his shoulders drooped as everything he held in his hands fell to the floor.

His devastated face only helped in making Glinda feel even worse about what she had done to him than she already felt.

"Boq…" She began as tenderly as she could, coming to her feet as Boq closed his tear-filled eyes and with a trembling hand pulled out something from his belt.

She stilled, eyes widening at the pistol—her pistol, being held high, pointing to no one in particular.

"Glinda, I thought you loved me. I thought you and I—"

"Boq, I'm so sorry."

"I gave you my heart Glinda. I gave it all to you and you knew what it meant to me, you knew how much I cherished it. I felt human again and you…" Boq glared at Ori, "With him. Why?"

"Boq, I was stupid, I never meant to hurt you." She placed her hands in front of her as she slowly came up to fully stand.

"But you did," He said, his voice strained. "I'm not even human any more but I feel my heart breaking, I feel the ache and the pain, and it's your fault."

"Boq, please." She begged, holding her hand out for the pistol.

Boq shook his head, blinking away the wetness in his eyes. "Never again, Glinda. Never again."

He closed his eyes and pointed the gun up, a fraction to her left, where the captain lay.

When Glinda glanced over she was alarmed to find nothing, a sharp bang made her head straighten to find Boq thrown on the ground with the Captain struggling on top to remove the gun away from his hands.

Her legs moved her forward to stop them before one of them hurt the other, but then a shot pierced through the room causing her to scream and cover her ears.

No one moved until her ex-captain was rolled onto his back and Glinda dropped to the floor at the first sight of blood.

"I'm sorry, Glinda. I wasn't trying to...he jumped me...I didn't mean—"

She ignored him, taking her hands and pressing them over Ori's ribs to stop the blood that was rapidly staining everything. The sound of the door shutting made her head snap up to see that Boq had fled. She didn't look long because below Ori was scrunching his face in a pained expression.

"Why did you do that?" She said, her hands trembling at all the red that never seemed to stop.

"I saw a gun and I did my job." He said.

"What do I do you're bleeding a lot? I don't know how to heal this, I can't do it."

"Keep the pressure on it—not that much pressure." He winced when Glinda pressed harder. She withdrew her hands sharply, placing them once again a bit more gently than before.

"Sorry!"

"You're fine, just stay calm, keep your mind steady or I'll bleed out right here."

She looked all around with wild eyes, "I have to find something to cover it, and—"

"Don't worry about finding something to wrap it in right now. It doesn't matter, what matters is that the blood is controlled first otherwise I wont survive this and damn it I am not going to die now!"

Glinda watched as more blood came out, "I'm not letting you die."

"That actually makes me very calm to hear you say that. Now focus and keep applying pressure. If I pass out at any second don't worry it's just shock, I'll be fine as long as you keep your hands where they are. When you see the blood slow down, try and find something to cover it then, but make sure it has slowed down before you do so."

She shook her head. "I can't help you. We need to leave and find someone who knows how to treat you. I can't use my magic I can't make it work; I'm useless—as a witch and as a person."

"You aren't useless." He whispered, his eyes beginning to close. He fought to keep them open and Glinda continued pressing on his ribs. "You've done more in your short reign than the Wizard in his twenty years. "

"That's irrelevant and stop talking, you'll waste your energy."

"Okay." He breathed, biting down on his teeth. "Glinda?"

"What?" She didn't look up, though she wanted to.

"If I don't make it—"

She silenced him, "Don't you dare say that. Stay quiet and as soon as the bleeding slows we'll find help somewhere."

"You are a remarkable woman, did you know? You're kind—"

"Hush, I know all of this."

Ori struggled to chuckle and Glinda had to quiet him again.

"Humble as well." He gave her a faint smile. "But really, you are one of a kind…If I don't survive, please make sure my daughter doesn't end up at an orphanage."

"You are not going to die. I am not returning to Oz without you."

"Good. That is great to hear." He said, raising a bloody hand and resting it on top of hers. Glinda stared curiously at the smile on his face, "How are you not crying like a child right now?" She asked.

"We're trained to put up with torture and pain. If I wasn't I would have died a long time ago with what you've put me through."

A tiny laugh escaped her mouth but she quickly silenced it when she noticed something, "I think the blood is slowing. "

"Great. When it does find something to cover it. I trust you to... to... " His eyes rolled back and Glinda panicked for a second thinking he may have died, but the still beating heart underneath her hands told her that he simply fainted.

She needed to help him survive. To help him make it back home to his daughter.

Glinda did what he told her to do after the blood slowed even more. She found one of her forgotten dresses and pressed it into the gun wound, using his own belt to secure it to his midsection. Tears fell from her eyes seeing him struggle to breath. He did not have much time left.

She would not be responsible for this death.

Glinda held onto his hand and closed her eyes summoning the one thing she could summon at will with her magic.

Her bubble.

It lifted the two of them and Glinda felt herself dragged down by the sudden drain of energy but she held her head high and got them out of that small shack.

She had come all that way on a whim, because she was sure in some way she would finally be at peace with losing Elphaba. She never wanted to bring him, she never wanted to make anyone hurt.

She wanted to move on whether or not her friend was really alive.

She wanted to blame him, blame Elphaba, for the things she had gone through by herself. She wanted to tell her how she felt when she died. She wanted to ask why she had to be the one to play revolutionary. Ask why she couldn't keep a level head and get things done without putting herself in danger. So many things she still had left to tell her.

A long shot that she knew could never be.

She was gone and the sooner she realized that the sooner she could move on. Ori began to convulse in front of her and it took all of Glinda's strength to keep them in the air, it did not stop her eyes from watering, however.

She was biting her lower lip for a while now, she tasted the blood. Ori had stopped convulsing minutes ago and when he did she had stopped and lowered them to be certain he had not died.

If only she could read that horrendous book she might be able to help him. If only her magic was strong enough.

She was still weak and as useless as she had been when her Elphie had most needed her.

She let her die. She let her be called Wicked.

She had failed her as a friend. Glinda could torment herself and make excuses; she had stolen Fiyero from her; she had run off instead and staying and figuring things out; she chose her way and Glinda had chosen another. She survived and Elphie didn't.

It was far too late to save Elphaba, but it was not too late to save the man laying below her.

She would save him whatever means necessary and she would return him to his daughter.

She would not be haunted by another death. That determination made her continue forward, despite nothing resembling a home or town in the horizon.

She had to keep going.

* * *

Glinda was at a point where her eyes struggled to stay open. She would peek at Ori every once in a while to make sure he was still alive. He was strong willed and she was glad for it.

The landscape blurred below her. It was an endless mass of green. A wonder anyone even lived in that country. Too much green and little patches of water every so often; all hued behind her bubble. Glinda grinned at the dreamlike perception of the land. Lulling her into a false sense of security.

Everything would be okay.

The quickly shaking body of her ex-captain snapped her out of her delirium. With a shake of her head Glinda let her anxiety take over. Her head whipping everywhere for anything, something, to give her a reason to lower down. She had been about to resign to landing in the middle of nowhere when in the corner of her eye something gleamed. Her eyes fixated themselves on the shrubs that she had passed off as trees at first glance, but with more concentration she made out the cottage hidden beneath a mountain of shrubbery. And when the flicker of life passed by one of its window it gave Glinda the chance to take a deep breath full of relief.

Help.

She lowered them as fast as she was able without hurting him or falling to the ground completely. After a while of floating through the air the floor felt off. It took her a few seconds to find her footing and when she did Glinda bent down to check on Ori again. His breathing was slowing and that did not help her already panicked emotions. She left him there as her bare feet took her to the front of the overrun cottage, knocking frantically.

"Hello! I need help!" She yelled desperately, her slim fingers in pain as she knocked frantically. The shuffle of quiet footsteps were heard, then a small pause.

" _Please_ , I need help!" She all but begged. After another moment the door unlocked.

"My friend has been shot! He needs help, we wont stay long, just let him—" Her mind went blank, identifying the individual, the thing, in front of her.

"...Scarecrow?" She didn't know if she was more surprised or angry at seeing the thing.

The straw-filled man gave her an expressive look, before looking over his shoulder and back at her.

"I need your help." She said, pointing to Ori who was still laying on the floor. Ori coughed and Glinda turned away from the scarecrow to go hold his head up.

She kneeled down and let his head rest on her lap when she saw the fresh blood. "It's gonna be alright." She whispered to him but in reality she was saying it more to herself. She looked up to see the scarecrow still standing in his spot. Saying nothing and doing nothing.

"Help him. " She begged to the terrible thing.

He seemed to snap out of something and he turned his head to yell over his shoulder, " _Fae_ , I think you should come down here."

Glinda put her attention back to Ori, gripping his hand tightly and stopping the blood with the other.

"Quickly, _Fae_! " The Scarecrow said with more urgency.

Fae seemed to have finally heard him and the pounding of feet coming down the stairs was heard.

Glinda paid no attention, trying to keep him alive. Y _ou've survived so far, hold out for another day_ , she thought.

 _Useless_. She could not summon any magic when she needed it. His eyes fluttered open a tiny bit and Glinda offered him a thin smile, he responded with his own strange smile, tightening his hold on her hand before closing them again.

A sharp gasp made her head jerk up.

She felt as if her heart stopped as her eyes went impossibly wide, her eyes flooding with tears.

" _Help_." Was the only thing she was able to get herself to say as the green woman stood there in her sights.

* * *

 **AN: ...and a wild Elphie and Scarecrow have appeared!**


	16. Whirlwind

Relief. Anger. Happiness. Fury.

So many thoughts, so many feelings and questions rushing through her head, but she could not get herself to say anything at all.

What could she say?

Elphaba was quiet as well and Glinda could not bear to look up to see her face. She didn't know what she was feeling yet, if she was enraged that she was alive and she didn't bother to tell her, or if she was relieved that her best friend—or the woman she once had considered a best friend, was actually alive?

Glinda was afraid of how she would react when she looked up. Elphaba made no move forward, or any move at all. Her hands started to tremble and she kept her lips pressed together in fear of yelling out or sobbing.

 _She was alive_. The entire time _she was alive_.

Glinda closed her eyes to keep her emotions in check, "He's dying." She muttered shakily, feeling her tears run down her face. A few more seconds passed by and then she felt Elphaba come near her, helping him up.

"Let me take him inside." Came the voice she had thought long gone. Glinda did not move, letting her hands drop to her lap when he was taken away from her. She was pushing back everything. She had refused to move until the prickly and rough gloved hands of the scarecrow touched her, attempting to put his arms around her. Glinda shook him off and almost threw him back to the ground when she stood, barging away from him and into the cottage.

She could hear the melodic chanting coming from somewhere inside but Glinda had so many things going through her mind that she couldn't focus on it. The shuffling of straw drew her eyes back up to the scarecrow.

 _He_ led the witch hunt for the witch. _He_ was with the farm girl when they went to 'kill' Elphaba. _He_ returned with the burned broom.

He was there. He was here...with Elphaba?

The scarecrow was staring at Glinda as he stood in front of her. His hand came up and Glinda raised her own, shoving his hand away.

"You wanted to kill her." She stated, glaring at the scarecrow.

The scarecrow sighed, or made a noise similar to a sigh, "It's me. Fiyero."

He said it so casually that it took Glinda a few moments for it to sink in. And when his words did sink in she felt nauseous and lightheaded. She staggered to the side and the scarecrow gave her a hand.

It was meant to be helpful but Glinda felt nothing but bristles stabbing at her arm. She had to push him away, which was rather easy as he was nothing but straw.

"Fiyero?" She breathed running her dirty hand through her hair. " _What_?"

Her eyes glazed over him, trying to find the prince she had once been engaged to through the frayed clothing. The eyes. _His_ eyes stood out amongst the silage. The clothes struck a similar resemblance to the green uniform that Ori had worn days prior.

 _Fiyero_. It was him. Despite the rest of his appearance; it was really him.

"Yes." He nodded, with a grand smile that looked out of place on his straw face. "There is a pot of clean water over there if you need to wash up." He pointed at something but Glinda continued staring at him in shock.

The Scarecrow was Fiyero? He was alive? The _two_ of them were alive the entire time?

"Food?" Fiyero offered unaware of what was going on in Glinda's mind. "We have fresh food. All kinds. Fae, made them herself. Apple pie, baked apples, apple sauce, apple juice—Apples are a common item because they are what we have plenty of."

"How?" She croaked, eyes blurred with tears at seeing the eyes she used to wake up to years before.

He shrugged carelessly, "It's what grows around here. She has a little garden and sometimes she—"

"—How are you alive? Here?" She gestured at him. "How could she fake her death? How did you fake yours?"

Fiyero shrugged again, "She saved me. Changed me. I would have died if not for her. We walked, a lot, to get here. Stored away in someone's carriage to cross the desert. Which was rather easy. She almost died but I kept her hydrated. I can soak up a lot of water. Like a sponge."

She tried to blink the tears away but it was no use, "You didn't tell me?"

"No one needed to know." His face grinned uncomfortably. "We couldn't risk telling you because you would be bound to tell someone. And you believed we died so easily that we thought it best to let you keep believing it."

And he told her so openly? Without a care?

"She faked her death by pretending to melt." He continued and she looked at him incredulously.

" _Obviously._ "

"Oh. Of course you can see that. Though now I'm a scarecrow... I guess you can see that too." He said with an amused tone. Glinda needed air— immediately, she felt as if she was suffocating in that room. She stood, startling Fiyero who danced back.

"I need air." She told him as she rushed off, even if he didn't care much for what she felt. Had he ever?

"We didn't mean for you to find out." Fiyero called out to her fleeting form.

The tears that had welled up in her eyes fell freely. She was gasping for breath between whimpers, trying to desperately get air into lungs that felt stiff.

They didn't trust her—They didn't even want her to find out.

She had been about to wipe away at her face but she stopped her hand in mid air and stared at the blood coating her hand. She looked at the blood soaked bandages, bandages that Boq had carefully wrapped around her fingers.

And the blood, her own...and blood that came from a gunshot wound that her stupid actions had caused.

She had come all that way to find out she wasn't even meant to know they were alive. She had done the most foolish and pointless thing ever because she couldn't get herself to admit she was stupidly attracted to the man she thought had killed Fiyero. He may not have killed him, but he did hurt him. He was not blameless. Fiyero would be dead if not for Elphaba, but still, she made a stupid choice and this was what it got her.

Mistake after mistake paved the way to getting him poisoned and then Boq shooting him. Boq had even been acting somewhat decent to her and then she had to go and do what she did with him. Making him even more obsessed with her.

Everything she had done. Everything that had happened...All to find a friend that didn't even want her to know.

That didn't _trust_ her to know.

It said so much about how they saw Glinda—just the same airhead that was too vain to care for anything but her looks. Too much of a chatter mouth to be able to keep a secret.

Glinda rubbed her hands on the side of her dress, trying to remove some of the blood.

She searched around the area, listening in for the small trickling of water that told her that there was a source of it nearby. She followed it by ear finding the small creek of water just behind the cottage.

She dropped to her knees, grabbing a handful of water and cleansing her hands of the blood. Her bandages became wet and she removed them, wincing at the sting in her fingers. She carefully cleaned underneath her nails, in between her fingers, and her arms. Once there was no sight of red on her hands she started on her face. Slowly rubbing the cool water under her eyes and then behind her ears. When she finished she cupped her face into her hand and just sat there letting the cold take her over.

She didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind, otherwise she would have turned away and left.

"Glinda?" Her voice broke through her thoughts, and she twisted her head away.

Her breathing came heavily and she struggled to breath. Glinda put her hands back into the creek and concentrated on washing her hands again with a little more force, making her fingers sting horribly.

She felt Elphaba lower herself beside her. "I healed your friend to the best of my ability. Lurline, what have you been doing with him? Shot, burnt, broken ribs…" Elphaba said with a slight chuckle. Glinda turned her way and in one quick motion whacked her across the face.

Elphaba was silent as she slowly brought a hand to her cheek. Glinda closed her eyes again to try and stop the tears from coming too quickly, both from the pain it caused her to know they didn't trust her, and of her aching fingers.

The quiet breathing beside her only made her want to raise her hand and strike her across the face again but she couldn't get herself to do it, not anymore. Glinda merely shook, holding back the sobs that threatened to come out again.

"I felt guilty for your death," She choked out moments later, "I struggled with your death. I _mourned_ you, I mourned him."

For once in her life, Elphaba was silent.

" _And you didn't trust me_?" She whimpered, clutching her hands protectively in front of her chest.

"It's not that I didn't." Elphaba tried to argue but Glinda raised a hand to silence her.

"Oh, shut up—you didn't trust me! You thought I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

More silence from Elphaba as Glinda tried to keep herself in check. "I cried for you in private. Do you know how Fiyero's parents reacted when they heard he had died?"

Elphaba looked down at the water.

Glinda's eyes narrowed into slits, "Do you have _any idea_ of the grief his mother went through? The _heartbreak_ we went through when there was no body to bury at his funeral?"

Elphaba clenched her hand but Glinda was not yet finished. Good, she was angering her.

"Did he care? Did you care? No." She was nearly growling at her. "All you two cared about was your own damn selves! To hell with everyone else. It had to be about you…" Glinda took a much needed deep breath. "I came to term with your love for each other and I'm sure from your own sick perspective it felt like a love story that had to be hidden from everyone...even me. You thought that I couldn't know...that I shouldn't know, so who cares what I felt, right? It's about you two. It always has been, who cares about the girl who had to stay behind?"

The quiet sound of weeping made Glinda hush for a moment. She stole a look at the green girl, holding her face in between her hands. Elphaba was shaking silently and it made her heart ache; it made her frightened. Not even in the brink of death had Elphaba cried. Not when they said goodbye did she shed a tear.

"I don't think he _can_ love anymore. He's indifferent. We are merely together now because we are stuck with each other, but he doesn't love me, he isn't capable of it anymore. I stole him from you and from his parents…for nothing. This was all for nothing..."

She scoffed, wanting nothing more than to slap Elphaba again, "He _has_ to love you. There is no way that I had my heart broken so you can tell me he doesn't love you. Now stop making me feel pity for you. I hate you right now."

However, Elphaba continued, "He tells me he loves me, but I don't feel it anymore. Not for a long time. He can't feel, he can't touch, I can't touch him."

Glinda crossed her arms, "You two did not fake your deaths and leave me behind without knowing just so I can hear this. He loves you and you love him, otherwise this has been for naught." Glinda eased off some of her anger at the sight of her old friend crying. Her hand tentatively reached for her and Elphaba nearly threw herself into her arms, a blubbering mess.

It surprised Glinda so much, and once she touched her she was a crying mess herself. _Her best friend was there_. She was not dead.

She had missed her so much that she couldn't really bear to hate her, " _You're alive_." Glinda said with a cry of her own, memories of their friendship running through her mind.

She was really there. The stubborn green girl was there!

"I'm alive," Elphaba echoed, holding tightly onto Glinda, "I'm so sorry for not telling you."

They spent some time silently crying, not letting go of each other.

Glinda had begun the journey on a whim that she was alive, not entirely believing that it was true. It was more of a punishment for herself for letting Elphaba 'die'. But she was there and alive. She didn't tell her, but why would she?

"You are the worst person for making me believe you were dead, " She blubbered, "but…I'm so glad I can say that to your face and not a grave." She whispered into her shoulder.

"I'm glad of that too." Elphaba pulled away from her a little, "It's so good to see you." Elphaba said, offering her a sincere smile.

She looked at Elphaba. Thin as always, green as ever, and replied, "It always is." She said, making Elphaba slightly chuckle.

"You look like a mess, Glinda. "

She sighed deeply, running her hand over her face, "I feel like it too. Oh, I haven't even dared to look in a mirror yet for fear of frightening myself. "

They went quiet again.

"I brought you something." Glinda said suddenly, tearing through her bag. Elphaba blinked and watched her as she found the black material. Glinda shoved the little cloth of wrapped glass to the back, not needing Elphaba to see it broken, and she pulled out the hat.

Elphaba's mouth turned up as Glinda took it out and fixed it on top of her head.

"Right where it belongs." She said, straightening the hat on her head as more tears fell from her eyes.

Elphaba grew serious as she touched the brim of her hat, "...Glinda, I really wanted to tell you."

Glinda rolled her eyes fondly and chuckled, "Clearly."

"No, I really did. It was never because we didn't trust you. We wanted to keep you safe..."

She lifted the front of the hat to see her better, "By lying to me?"

Elphaba's gaze turned away, "We didn't lie to you."

"You told me that Fiyero was dead?" She reminded her., flicking the edge of her hat.

Elphaba cleared her throat, "I actually said we had seen his face for the last—"

She gave her a look, "And you said goodbye, you said you were going to surrender. I thought you were gone?" For over two years. She mourned for over two years.

"We didn't want anyone to hurt you. I didn't want anyone to turn against you. "

"I blamed myself for your death. I blamed... " She had been about to say Ori, but it was not a good time for Elphaba to know so she waved her hand, "It doesn't really matter... _You_ are alive, you stupid mean artichoke." Glinda playfully swatted at her shoulder, a little too forcefully.

"I'm so sorry Glinda. " Elphaba said sincerely, rubbing at her shoulder.

She took another deep breath and nodded, pinching at the bridge of her nose, "I'm sick and tired of holding grudges, Elphie. I refuse to hold any against you and Fiyero. You made a decision that you thought was right, and it hurt me deeply but you are alive and well, that's all that matters to me now." She had no room in her heart for anymore hate. She wanted to move on and that was it.

Elphaba looked as if she were about to cry once again, "I wish I had told you. "

"Oh, shush now. No point in fretting over it now. I know the truth now... however... " Glinda's hand jerked up, striking Elphaba in the face again. "Once is simply not enough. "

Elphaba merely rubbed at her cheek as Glinda wrapped her arms around her frame again.

"So really," Elphaba started, changing the subject—most likely in fear Glinda would try to slap her again. Which she might very well feel inclined to do. "What have you been doing to that poor man? I am entirely perplexed on how he received his various injuries? "

She looked up at her, "Will he live? Did you heal everything? "

"As much as I could."

Elphaba looked at her expectedly, but Glinda didn't want to let Elphaba know who he was. A bit hypocritical on her part, but she didn't want him to almost die again because of her.

"We—or he—has had a horrible journey. We saved a man and his child from a burning house, he stayed in the sun far too long, and someone tried to kill me and him."

Elphaba looked at her in bewilderment and horror, "Explain further? "

"No, " She shook her head, "It's not your story to know. Besides does it really matter? I'm here and so are you."

Elphaba looked rather alarmed as Glinda stood, wiping the dirt off her dress instinctively despite her dress being entirely ruined with blood and dirt.

When she finished her unnecessary cleaning she held her hand out and Elphaba stared at it before taking it.

"It sounds like something I should hear about." Elphaba muttered as she came to stand as well.

"It's not...It doesn't matter, not anymore. You're here. Everything is okay. "

* * *

 **AN: ...and scene! Thanks for reading. Everything is okay now, right? The last 14 chapters are just of Glinda slapping Elphaba/**


	17. The Solution

The peace that filled her was something she wanted to feel forever. But Glinda knew that it simply could not be. Even as they took their small trek back to the cottage, Glinda knew it was not over. There was still the matter of getting home. How was she going to see Elphie again? Would they come with her? How would they explain it to Fiyero's parents? So many things that still needed to be resolved. Would Elphaba want to get rid of Ori? Would he want to kill her?

From any other person's perspective she could clearly see a solution. From the outside it looked so easy; Glinda could just simply say, " _I'm staying here with you two. I will not return to Oz."_ She found Elphie, and Fiyero as well….And wasn't that what she really was there for? Wasn't that what she worked so hard to do?

Forget about Ori, forget about Oz, and let them figure things out by themselves. She could stay there with the two of them.

In any of her fictional stories that she so loved when she was younger, that solved everything. And everyone else was happy and living the rest of their lives in contentment. She could stay and Morrible would eventually rot away, or she would be let free…either way they would be far from her reach; far from any town and from other people. Hidden away in their own little world.

And after all the problems Glinda went through on her way there, they would no longer matter because at the end she forgave her ex-captain and even kissed him. Boq was somewhere that was not there, and the entire reason she was in another country was actually found. She found her Elphie, and she found Fiyero.

Her friends.

Everything was okay. It was sort of her own happy ending…wasn't it?

Where else to go? What else was there to do?

 _So much_.

She had parents that would miss her and that she would dearly miss. Fiyero had parents that had a right to know he was not dead.

Elphaba was still a wicked witch that was presumed dead. And Ori, though forgiven, had tortured Fiyero and Elphaba did not yet know.

Life always had to somehow confuse everything. The solution to most of her problems were there, at the reach of her hand, but she just could not stretch her arm far enough to grab ahold of it.

If another person were to see Glinda's current predicament it would be easy to figure everything out. If she was not in control of her life someone could say,

" _No, no, don't do that. Just tell Elphaba who the guy she healed is. She knows what should be done. He is bad and hurts others, his daughter is better off without him—_ ** _you_** _are better off without him. That's the answer._ "

But no one else was controlling her life. It was just Glinda and Glinda knew what she wanted _—_ She wanted to be with her friends; she wanted to be with her parents; she wanted to take them home. There was no problem at all in taking Ori back to Oz and coming back with her parents and Fiyero's, without a care for any other Ozian.

 _Idiot_. There was no denying that there was a problem. And that solved none of her problems. Why would her parents leave everything behind just because she wished them to go? Why would Fiyero's parents _—_ The king and Queen of the Vinkus, believe her and leave the entirety of the Vinkus without a ruler? She would make things worse for everyone in Oz.

Oh, thinking so very much made her head ache.

So many problems that needed a real solution. She wished she could do it all alone but alone was not the way for her to do things ever.

Often, when Glinda wanted to solve a problem she complicated even more; she wanted to come find Elphaba and ended up with Ori tagging along; and when she wanted him to quit and leave, he was poisoned, dehydrated, burned, and shot at. When she wanted to ignore the disconcerting feelings for the man, she ended up sleeping with a man that she felt nothing but fondness for, and that led to the other man getting shot.

The problem with Glinda's solution for things was that she confused her problems with her solutions.

Glinda always jumped headfirst into something. When Morrible said that Elphaba could be alive, she came, knowing full well that the old witch was trying to get her killed.

 _Fool._ That was what she was; a stupid fool that only added more problems to the already confusing chronicle of her life, when a solution was so simple.

She wanted to find Elphaba, and…well, she did, _because_ she slept with Boq and he shot at Ori.

Now her head was a complicated mess. It had been a far easier job responding to letters and smiling at people than what she was going through now.

And yet the solution to all her problems came easy.

Solution was synonymous with: result, end, outcome, finish, repair, fix, remedy, end, answer, salvation, and relief.

That was solution.

So simple, as complex, and as beautiful as that was— Finding Elphaba to her, was, and is, the solution to all her problems.

With her she would figure things out.

Her best friend at her side. They could do things that no one imagined.

...

Glinda smiled at her friend as they entered the cottage together. Fiyero stood at the base of the stairs looking up and she knew something had gone wrong.

"What's wrong, yero?" Elphaba asked suddenly worried. Glinda however, continued on pushing past Fiyero and into the room with the open door. Glinda took her bag off of her shoulder and placed it on the floor, coming to Ori's side. His cheeks were rosy and he looked healthy. There was no pain in his features, nothing that gave any indication that he had been dying only moments earlier. Glinda brushed back his hair and felt his forehead to see that he no longer had a fever.

"Are you sure Fiyero?" Elphaba said in a hushed whisper somewhere behind her.

"Yes. It's him." Fiyero agreed.

Glinda was abruptly pushed to the side and she grew frightened.

"Is he the Captain of the gale force?" Elphaba asked, her nose was flaring and her hand was raised.

Glinda, although terrified, bumped her to the side to be beside Ori again.

"Whether he is or is not does not matter now. I wont question you about faking your death and you don't question me. It's all pointless now. So calm that magic down before you hurt someone."

Elphaba stared at her incredulously, not dropping down her hand that was growing green.

"He tortured Fiyero and left him to die?" She hissed.

Glinda shrugged. "We have all done things we regret, haven't we?" She said, looking at her and at Fiyero pointedly, "And we have to learn to let bygones be bygones. "

Elphaba blinked. "Are you kidding me?"

"Let it go Elphaba and so will I."

Elphaba slowly lowered her hand and crossed her arms, scowling at the now moving Ori. Glinda's full attention went to Ori as he came to, blinking his eyes and taking her in. She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers and he looked confused as he gave her an odd smile. His eyes trailed to her left and he froze. He jumped up and pushed Glinda behind him protectively before she was even able to react to his rejuvenated health.

"The _Witch_." He snarled, holding her back as he poised himself in front of her.

"You didn't tell him?" Elphaba said with an amused grin, not at all frightened.

"I didn't really expect to find you alive at all. " She replied over his shoulder. Ori stepped to the side so she was unable to see Elphaba well.

"Calm down Cappy." Elphaba said with what she knew was a roll of her eyes.

"Mind giving me a moment? " She asked Elphaba, who didn't move from her spot at all.

"I _really_ want to see what his reaction to this is."

Glinda glared at her and Elphaba sighed, dropping her arms to her side.

"Fine. But I won't go that far. I don't trust him." Elphaba looked at Ori expectingly, turning away with Fiyero as slowly as Glinda thought she could possibly go.

Ori stared at Elphaba as she left and Glinda stepped away from him, "Elphie is my friend," She explained, "The Wizard and Morrible accused her of things she did not do. She is an innocent person."

"Lies." He breathed, turning to her and backing away.

Glinda's eyes began to water. " _She_ lied. _They_ lied. _They_ called Elphaba wicked when she would not work for them, doing horrible things like casting spells to use for spying on speaking Animals and—"

Ori turned away, his hands coming to his head. "Morrible said that you would try to find her. She said you'd try and say that she and the Wizard lied. I didn't believe her...I didn't think—"

"—And they turned Oz against her. " She cut him off, needing someone to believe _her_ for once, "I went to school with Elphie, she was, and is, my best friend. She is good. She should be the one called good not me. "

Ori did not respond to Glinda but he did not look convinced at all.

"The Wizard, and Morrible were corrupt. The wanted all of Oz united against one person and Elphaba was the perfect person. Outspoken with a temper, and green to top it off. She was never evil, just misunderstood. She is the reason I am the way I am today, why I reversed the Animal bans, why I try my best to bring keep everyone in Oz happiness regardless of anything else, regardless of my own desires or wishes. I tried to do the best in her memory." She finished, her entire body shaking. Glinda covered her face in her hands not able to take it anymore. Elphaba was _alive_. She still had not fully processed in her own mind that she had actually found her alive. She had held back so much at seeing her friend again. Glinda wanted to say more to Elphaba but couldn't get herself to do it. All it would do was create more conflict in a life that seemed to have an endless supply of it.

Glinda felt Ori come near her and then his hands tenderly came around her shoulders to hold her gently. He didn't say anything, but his actions spoke plenty. Glinda burrowed herself in his chest as he held her to him.

...

At the door, Elphaba stood quietly, the two in the room unaware of her lurking presence. She studied the two and the way he held Glinda in his arm without saying a word. She hadn't meant to listen in, but she had. She would not have doubted to kill the man that was the cause of Fiyero's near death, the reason she made him into the man of straw he was today. But she only needed to see the way he held her; see the way he comforted her and the way he stood protectively in front of her when he had seen her. Instead of coming to attack her he stood in front of Glinda to keep her from harm.

Well, Glinda had always been hard not to care about and if he cared for her she would respect Glinda's wish.

His head moved for a fraction of a second and he noticed her standing there. She observed him for another moment before nodding to him once and turning away.

...

Glinda stayed in his embrace until she stopped crying. Lifting her head slightly to look at him. His head was already tilted down so all Glinda had to do was lean a little and she was gently kissing him. He froze for a second before his hand went up to the back of her head while Glinda's stayed on his chest. Underneath her hands his heart beat strong and steady. Proof of Elphaba's healing, and of his newfound health.

They broke away and Glinda sniveled, wiping at her nose. "You're stinky." She muttered leaning her head back on his chest. Ori chuckled, making Glinda's head vibrate. "Okay, Glinda, okay." He said rubbing the back of her head. "Did you heal me?"

"No. That was Elphie. Do you feel any pain?"

"I feel a little woozy, but I don't know if that's because of the magic or…" He trailed off nuzzling himself against her hair, inhaling her scent.

Glinda pulled away from him somehow alarmed by the whole ordeal. "In that case I should let you rest because magic has a way to leave a person scatterbrained after it's been used on them."

He stared at her as she stood, Glinda gave him a small smile not able to stop herself, "Get some rest." She said as she left him.

She ran a hand through her curls as a way to relieve some of the stress on her shoulders, coming to a stop when she saw Elphaba in Fiyero's straw arms on their ragged little couch, murmuring something to each other but Glinda did not make any effort to listen in. The smile on her face came naturally.

Fiyero placed his two lips on Elphaba's forehead and he gave a sigh.

How could Elphie think he didn't love her? It was clear even as a man of straw that he still loved her.

Glinda cleared her throat and made her presence known. The two looked up.

"Ori is resting in the room. I'm going to go out and take a walk. Don't kill him, please."

"We wont do that." Fiyero answered merrily. "As long as he doesn't do anything to harm Elphaba."

"He won't," She promised, "I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elphaba offered, sitting up and untangling herself from Fiyero's straw arms.

She shook her head, "No, you don't have to."

At Elphaba's grim look she added, "Unless you feel like getting slapped again?"

"No, I'm okay. I don't need more brown marks on my face from you."

"I don't mind them," She said throwing a smile over her shoulder as she walked out.

She took a deep breath once she left the cottage. Smiling at the sun in her face; the slight breeze that wafted through as she walked, and the small trickle of water running.

Everything was okay. Nothing bad could happen now.

Sure, she had things to work out, but Elphie was alive and she would help her deal with everything.

Hopefully she had new shoes as well, because she had walked barefoot long enough that it would take days to get her feet anywhere near the condition they were in before, but at that moment she was merely overjoyed, giggling madly as she took the bottom of her red stained skirt and twirled in the open field.

Finally, things were going her way.

It made her laugh with joy in the open air.

An intense pain spread from the back of her head in a second, and Glinda was still conscious enough to feel the hand that covered her mouth stopping the scream that was about to come out.

She tried to stay awake, she really did, but as much as she fought to keep her eyes open, the more the pain took over.

In the end the pain was too much, and the last thing she was aware of was the darkness that engulfed her vision.

* * *

 **AN: ...Murphy's law Glinda. Never forget.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	18. Nothing Bad Could Happen

She was suddenly aware that she was being jostled up and down. Aware of the pain in her head, and at her wrist, where a rope cut in too deeply, stopping her from doing anything with her hands.

She felt the animal, or was it an Animal? It's fur soft and warm underneath her head.

She wanted to see, but something covered her eyes.

The splitting ache in the back of her head dulled her thoughts and she groaned through the rag that covered her mouth. Whatever she was on stopped too sharply, making her head feel like it had been disconnected from her body. A rough hand grabbed at the back of her dress, pulling Glinda off the animal.

She was too numbed by the pain in her head that the move was not questioned in her mind initially, but then she felt the cold dirt and she came to realize that she must have been kidnapped. Any other day she would be whimpering like a baby because she had no experience with being kidnapped, but honestly the pain in her head and discomfort at her arms and feet won over and Glinda tried to free herself from them.

The heavy breathing coming from whomever kidnapped her made her grow uneasy. All too understanding that she was in a frightfully unpleasant position. It was the thought of being at the hands—and mercy—of a stranger that could do anything to her that made her panic. She fidgeted trying to desperately remove the rope at her hand. The person's nails dug into her hand making her bite her tongue in pain and her eyes water. The cloth tied around her eyes was taken off and Glinda blinked her eyes trying to get used to the light again.

"Here's how things are going to be..." A man's rasping voice startled her and Glinda tried to see the man. At first, she had really thought it had been Boq who had finally snapped and gone insane, but once she heard the voice she knew it was no one she had met before. "The better you behave, the longer you live...Once we reach Ozian land your life will end, but until then look at the blue sky, the grass, the birds along the way and find peace in yourself in your last days. "

Glinda felt chills run down her spine. She tried saying something through the rag on her mouth but all that came out was a muffled noise.

She felt a hand at her shoulder.

"I will release your legs so you can sit properly. I will not touch you more than is necessary to help you from falling." He said as he cut at the rope that had been tying her feet together. Glinda didn't kick just yet, as she knew it would not end well with her hands tied right in front of her. She caught sight of something red from the corner of her eye but then she was facing forward. He lifted her up again and placed her on the horse. Glinda stared down at the horse and then looked around to see if she recognized the terrain but she found everything looking the same.

"I warn you that I do not personally desire to hurt you, but if I need to defend myself I will do so." He said and pulled himself up to sit beside her.

Uncomfortable was not a strong enough word to use to describe what she felt when he held her.

She tried saying something once more.

"Since these are your last days I will let you go without that on your mouth. Any attempt to bite me will result in putting it back on. Are we agreed? "

She nodded and she felt his hands at the back of her head.

She flinched at the tenderness of her head as he took the rag off of her mouth.

"Shouting wont do you any good. We are miles away from the closest town. "

Glinda took a deep breath, she didn't scream but she turned her head, eyes widening at the sight of the man.

Face half marred in bloody infected welts and she gasped.

"You." She breathed out, looking at the man that she had saved with Ori. The man she had helped heal.

"My punishment by the unnamed god." He said, turning her face away from him and covering his face with the hood of his cloak.

"You should be in the hospital. Resting. With your family." She muttered incoherently, trying to get herself to comprehend that he kidnapped her. That he was there...

"And soon I will. "

"We saved you... " She whispered, "We saved your daughter, Alaine. "

He made a noise at the back of his throat, "And I am in your debt for that. "

"I don't have to ask you who hired you do I? How did you get in contact with her?" Was Glinda really so confident in her guards and the prison cell to never think Morrible would try to come to contact with anyone? That she wouldn't try anything?

How stupid could she be?

"Is this how you want to spend your last days?" He answered, brushing off her questions.

Glinda held her head high, "I assure you they are not going to be my last days. I will live for a long while if I do say so myself."

"Optimistic. It's a wonderful trait to have."

"It truly is... Do you mind untying my hands? I find it uncomfortable." They really were. The rope rubbing against her skin created pain, and the lack of blood to her fingers created a dulling sting at the tip of her fingers.

"Apologies for the discomfort. Soon there will be none and you will find yourself with our unnamed God. "

She grimaced, "Can I ask why soon and not now? "

"Your death must be in your birth land. It will not come from my hand." If it was true it gave her some time to get away.

She nodded once, "She wants to do it herself. How do you propose that be if she is behind bars? "

"I do not know the logistics behind your death. I only know where to take you. "

"And where is that?" She questioned.

"As I said. Your land."

"I see. You are merely delivering me. "

"Wonderful observation. "

"And you will receive the rest of your pay correct? Should be plenty to provide the best lessons for Alaine. Such a wonderful girl. "

"The best thing in my life." He agreed, sitting up proudly.

"Was the fire a way to get my attention? I assume you already knew I was coming. I find it odd that you would put your lovely daughter in the middle of it."

"I did not mean to have her there." He argued calmly, "I did not mean to cause a fire that large. It was to grab your attention, yes, but not to put my daughters life in danger."

"You could have lost her in that fire." She said.

"Aye, I could have." He replied solemnly.

"All for money. It has to be a substantial amount for you to risk your life and your daughters in that way. Enough money to never worry about anything again, I assume?" She turned to him again and he nodded.

"Enough money to give my wife and child everything they ever dreamed of. I can help build praying altars for the unnamed god. "

"You can build as many as you want, but that wont remove the guilt of aiding in a murder. I will not say I am sinless myself, for I have sinned and I have lied, but never to hurt anyone."

He bent his head down, "And the lord will forgive you of all that soon. As he will to me."

"Can I ask what the reason for wanting me dead is?"

"As I said, I do not know. I assume it is rather grand to want you gone. I only know that the other men failed at bringing you back, so I must have been destined for this from the beginning."

"The woman who employed you is not a good person. She made my friend an enemy of Oz when she was guiltless. She riled people to hunt her and kill her—she got a child, no older than fifteen to do it. She made people hate my friend. My friend only wanted to make the land better and instead she got hate. That is what the woman who employed you did."

"It is not my job to decide who is guilty and who is not."

"I guess it isn't," Glinda bit the inside of her cheek, thinking hard on what to say, "It's just your job to send me to my death so you can live rich and happy at my misfortune. I think I should just come to peace with it. Money is more important, after all. It will help your daughter, get her some singing lessons, and the best private tutors. Help her go far. She is already a lucky girl—coming out unscathed from the burning house."

"Because of you." He said slowly and Glinda didn't say anything else, letting her words affect him. They rode in silence as Glinda contemplated what else to say to get herself out of the ties at her hands. It would be so easy to escape if they were off. Her magic was already hard to manage as is, but there was her favorite spell that never failed.

The horse stopped suddenly and the man jumped off the horse, falling to the ground.

He was weak.

"You should really get yourself rested, sir." She commented seeing him struggle to stand.

"I will, in time." He said, having trouble breathing. "Once I finish my duty and you are no longer in my care."

She nodded, "Will you rest well?"

"I will try with a heavy conscious." He sighed, "But for now I will let you rest for a moment, get something to relieve your hunger."

"Oh good," She chirped, "I really would like to move my fingers. They feel numb. Although I don't know if it is from the rope or the glass most likely still in them. "

"I will remove the rope but any action that may put my life at risk will not be met without consequence. Your life will be in the unnamed gods hands. I will defend my life. "

"I understand." She said and the man considered her words before he untied the rope at her wrists. The rope fell and she moved her wrist slowly as to not frighten the man.

It was not the time.

The man pulled a small knife from his sleeve and Glinda froze, wondering if he was lying and would actually attempt to kill her.

But Glinda made sure she did not react in any other way, stretching her fingers and massaging her neck as he took out a pear from a bag and handed it to her.

She took it quietly, taking a bite out of it slowly. He then turned his face a fraction away to grab at something else and that's when Glinda reacted.

Glinda muttered the precious few words that would lift her into the air, he quickly noticed and clutched at her neck, causing her to yelp and stop her spell.

He pointed the knife at her, grabbing Glinda and praying underneath his breath.

"Unnamed god, forgive me." He whispered, as he held the knife to Glinda's neck.


	19. 19

"I was clearly ordered to end you myself if you got difficult. Lord forgive me but…I can't do it." He sighed, lowering the knife.

Glinda's entire body shook as she let herself take a long drawn out breath.

"You saved my daughter's life. You saved my own, but I made a deal, a promise." He took a deep breath and held the knife on the side of her throat. In one quick motion the knife dragged across the back of her head.

And Glinda closed her eyes.

"If I couldn't get you to Oz, a part of you has to." He said grabbing the handful of her hair that he had cut off.

Glinda watched some of the blonde strands fall to the ground with an open mouth. Horrified that he decided to cut it off–with a knife none the less! Her thoughts were angry but at the same time she was incredibly relieved that it was her hair and not her neck.

"This should do. I pray it does."

She swallowed the knot of fear that seemed stuck in her throat wondering if the man would decide otherwise and knock her out, but he didn't. He stumbled back, letting the knife fall from his hand, his hand coming to his ruined face.

Glinda didnt give herself a chance to hesitate. She grabbed at the knife, holding it in front of her. The man understood too late what he had done.

He set his jaw firmly and he bowed his head. "Do what you need. She will still come for you if something is not delivered."

Her hand trembled, "I'm not going to _kill you_. Alaine needs her father and your wife needs you. No one will come for me. I will go to her with my friend and justice will finally catch up to her. "

He looked up at her in surprise, "You are letting me go. Just like that?"

"No." She said, closing her eyes as she raised her hand. "I'm not."

She brought her hand down onto his head, flinching as she knocked the top of his head with the blunt bottom of the knife. He fell down and Glinda lowered herself to make sure she hadn't hit him too hard. The man had kidnapped her, he had planned to take her to get her killed. For money... For his family.

She couldn't let him get away with what he had been planning to do, and she couldn't ever get herself to end someones life. Alaine needed him in her life.

Glinda furrowed her eyebrows, heaving a long sigh as she once again said the words that would get her to levitate through the air.

And just like that she was going back.

She had no idea where she was or how far they had traveled while she was passed out, but she followed the road. That was the only thing she could do.

Although she attempted to think of the events that had happened. That day, and the previous ones. Her thoughts went to her hair.

She glanced to her right and almost teared up at the sight of the jagged tips, that now barely grazed her neck.

Oh, it would be a pain to fix.

She groaned and then suddenly began to laugh to herself.

Out of everything that had happened; kissing the man that tortured Fiyero, maybe even slightly caring for him; finding Elphie alive and Fiyero as well; her and Boq... She rather not ponder on that one...And her hair was the one thing she reflected on?

But still... Her hair. Her curls were gone. In their place the straight edges of unevenly cut hair.

Oh, Morrible would not get away with this, she tutted to no one in particular.

And boy, would she give Elphie an earful when she saw her again. Which she hoped would be soon. She had much to do, with her hair, freshening up because she was dirty, just looking at her nails reassured her of that. She was icky and she was in crucial need of a change of clothes and a shower. Also a manicure, pedicure and any other 'cure she could get.

Something brushed her leg and Glinda moved it, putting her hand over her heart as she realized he was not awake yet.

Then something came to view in the distance. If she squinted she could swear she saw a figure coming towards her in the air. That, or she was seeing things through her mid air delirium. But no, there really was a shape coming towards her almost like a bullet. Her eyes opened wide.

Elphie!

A smile appeared on her face as she lowered herself to the ground, the figure still barreling down towards her. A small breath of relief escaped her lips as Glinda landed a little roughly. Elphaba came down beside her in a much swifter landing. She was very worried as she saw Glinda and hastily wrapped her arms around her.

"Glinda, thank goodness!" She said with a shaking voice, "Are you hurt?"

"Elphie." She whimpered and Elphaba shot back to look at her with fear in her eyes. " _My hair_." She said and Elphaba let out a slight chuckle, patting the side of her head softly. Elphaba quickly grew still and a growl came out of her as she caught sight of the man on the floor. Elphaba's icy glare appeared and she rushed to him, lifting him up with her magic, waking him with a hard wheeze.

"Elphie. Stop it." She demanded, putting a hand on her friends arm.

Her wild eyes turned to her. Glinda felt the energy all around her, like a crackling fire waiting to spread.

"No. " She ordered with seriousness. "Leave him be. He is my problem and I am not hurting him."

"Did this man hurt you? Did he do that to your hair?"

"It's irrelevant. He is of no threat to me anymore. He is weak and needs medical attention."

"Glinda, if he—"

"Listen you green hardhead, I've traveled hours and days on a whim to find you, stuck with a man I despised with a passion. I ran into a burning house to help _this_ man's daughter, fell down a cliff and survived it. I had someone try to kill me, and my fingers ache from tiny cuts, my hair is a mess, my feet will never be clean again— I kissed Boq. I was kidnapped and I talked myself out of it, so for once let things go my way. This man will not suffer, this man will be brought back to Oz and I will bring his family, I will bring Ori, and I will bring you and Fiyero because dammit I will not be alone again! "

Elphaba stood speechless.

"Now," Glinda said taking a deep breath, "if you would be so kind as to help me I am feeling tired and would like your assistance with taking him back so we can move on as planned. "

"Glinda. "

She silenced her, "We will talk when we are back, I've had a horrendously long day and I'd like to take a long warm bath."

Elphaba was looking darkly at the man on the floor.

"Let's go, Elphie. "

"If you touch Glinda ever again... I wont care if you have a daughter or not. "

Glinda crossed her arms, "Elphie, this is sort of the reason people believed the wicked witch thing. Calm your green ears downs and let's go. "

"And you expect a tiny broom to carry three people? Am I going to tie him to a rope underneath the broom?"

"No, Elphie... Geez. Just take him with you, I'll follow you my own way."

Elphaba's eyes widened, "You want _me_ to let _him_ ride with me?"

" _Elphie_." She said in warning.

"Fine," Elphaba huffed, "but I'm not making it a smooth ride for him. "

"It never is with you. " She sighed, a smile playing on her lips.

In a lift of her hand Elphaba brought the man up from the ground, and with a wave of her other hand he slumped in the air.

Glinda turned her horrified stare towards Elphaba.

"What? It's harmless." She shrugged, levitating him onto the back of her broom. "And it's a safety precaution."

Glinda calmed down procuring her bubble as Elphaba rose from the ground.

"So you said something about kissing boq?" Elphaba asked once they were both in the air.

Glinda groaned, trailing her with her bubble. "It's a rather long story."

"You love telling long stories." Elphaba said, coming to ride beside her.

She shook her head violently, "Not this one. It's embarrassing. Besides you're not one for gossip."

"It's not gossip when it's information regarding a tin man that was trying to kill me?"

"I doubt he would have wanted to kill you if you hadn't turned him into tin. And just because you phrase it that way does not make it any less gossip."

"I only turned him into tin to save his life." Elphaba sighed, "Glinda, I don't want to argue about something as meaningless as this."

"And we won't. I'm angry at you enough as it is. I don't need another reason to want to slap you." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm the wild strands at the bottom that frayed out.

"I wont give you another chance to do so."

She harrumphed, "Oh quiet you, you know very well that the guilt of lying to me will win you over. You didn't kill Ori because I asked, despite the fact that he is the reason Fiyero was badly hurt, and you didn't kill this man because I told you not to. Face it Elphie, I could slap you plenty of times and you will let me. It wont make either of us feel any better—unless of course that's what you're into, in which case, ew, I did not mean to excite you."

Elphaba cackled and quickly grew serious, "You realize I can't actually come back with you, right?"

"You will." She said simply. "There is no question about it."

"I'm dead to them, Glinda, and for everyone's safety it is best that they keep believing it."

"Then we will finally tell the truth. I promised before that I wouldn't try to clear your name after you were gone. I didn't tell, I kept my promise." And because of that stupid promise everyone still believed the worst of her friend.

Elphaba snorted, "There is absolutely no way we are going to do that."

"What do you suggest I do then?" She asked, wondering if she had a better suggestion, though she doubted it with the way Elphaba was.

"I will stay here, with Fiyero, as I've been. You go back and do your job. We can contact each other and you can visit."

Glinda shook her head, "I will not lose you again." She refused to leave her ever again. She would not go back without her.

"And you won't."

"No, I wont. Because we are clearing your name and letting people know that it was all Morrible's lies."

Elphaba's head turned sharply to her, "The people wont believe that."

She shrugged lightly, "The people will believe anything."

"The people have it instilled in them that I was the most terrible thing in the world, Glinda."

She stared out of her bubble, "Morrible will tell them the truth."

"She would never tell the truth." Elphaba countered.

"She certainly will if it means her freedom."

"No." Elphaba growled, a scowl on her face.

"I've already decided." She said, indifferent to Elphaba's words.

"I wont allow you to do that. I wont allow that monster to go free." Elphaba said, gripping tightly to her broom.

"You wont but I will," She smiled, "If it means clearing your name, I will do whatever it takes."

"We will talk about this when we get back, I don't need to get angry in the air with a man I really don't like." Elphaba said, looking in front of her with a clenched jaw.

"Okay, but it isn't changing my mind on anything."


	20. Smoke In The Air

It was quiet, and it was strangely pleasant to Glinda. True, she would have liked to talk to Elphaba a bit more, but really, the green bean was simmering enough as is having to carry a man she did not like on her broom.

"You know, Glinda," Elphaba finally said after a while, "it is so like you to fall in love with someone like that Captain."

"Hmm?" She said, turning her head as she hadn't been paying any attention.

"Captain jerkhole," Elphaba said again, "I can't believe that out of all the men in Oz _he_ is what you decide on. Of course _you_ choose someone like him."

"Elphie," She started calmly, "Out of all the men in the world, you chose Fiyero. Whom I was with…"

Elphaba had the decency to look embarrassed, "Touché."

"Yes indeed, Elphie." She said with a nod. "And it's not like I'm in love with the man, I didn't choose him, and I'm not with him. I just don't want to hate him anymore. He was hurt because of me and all I want is to get him home, nothing more."

"You two were a little too cozy back in that room. Too much for it to be nothing more?"

Glinda looked her way, "You were watching?"

"I did say I would not go far, and you said to give you a moment—not to leave you alone. I did what you asked and gave you a moment. Be more specific."

Glinda shook her head in a silent laugh. "I missed you so much, Elphie."

Elphaba looked back with a smile, "We did too, Glinda."

"I'm just glad you and Fiyero had each other."

"Yeah…" Elphaba said looking straight ahead, "Think you can you move that bubble any quicker, Glinda?"

A change of subject. Glinda was not at all surprised. She would allow it, only because they were in the air, but Glinda would like to revisit it. Elphaba would not continue to believe Fiyero did not love her. How could someone say it was not love when he had stayed with her?

"Elphie," She answered a moment later, "any quicker and I may fall from exerting myself."

Elphaba turned to look at her with concern, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, just very tired from using my magic." Her head still pained her, and her fingers were killing her, but Elphaba was better off not knowing.

Elphaba seemed satisfied with that answer because she nodded, "Ok, If that changes, tell me. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I will." She told her.

"Oh, and Glinda?"

"Yeah?"

"You look fine with the hair." Elphaba teased.

"Stop harassing me."

Elphaba just laughed, edging her broom ahead of her, "We're here." She breathed, lowering down in front of Glinda.

"How in the world can you tell?" She asked, following Elphaba down.

"I've lived here for a while. I can tell which green shrub is which one. And also, there is a spell surrounding my home to stop anyone from seeing it."

She frowned, "I found it?"

"Yeah, I never lost hope that you would."

She smiled, "You just didn't think it would be so soon did you?"

"I always thought I would see you when I was old and the death of the wicked witch was a novelty to the people…but here you are."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, I'm glad that you know. I hated keeping this from you and I will regret it for the rest of my life." She said coming to a soft landing. Glinda lowered herself behind her.

"Glinda," Elphaba said quietly, "do you honestly believe I can come back?"

"Fae! You're back!" Fiyero yelled, stumbling out the front door, limbs flailing everywhere. It was a funny sight to see as he staggered into Elphaba's arms.

Glinda laughed and turned away, coming to stand in front of the other man, who was still fast asleep.

"Who is that? Is he the man that took Glinda? Why is he here?" Fiyero questioned, peering over Elphaba's shoulder.

"Yero, can you shut up a second."

Glinda noticed that Ori had not come out, and it bothered her. Was he not worried?

"Galen is still asleep, like you left him. Hasn't given me any trouble. Which is good." The side of Fiyero's lips lifted.

She turned her head sharply, "Elphaba, did you…?"

"He wouldn't stay. He wanted to go and get you. I couldn't let him and I don't think you would have wanted him to go. "

"You only put him to sleep correct? Nothing else?" She was worried that Elphaba would do worse to him just because she could.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't hurt him, Glinda. Not if you don't want me to. Was I wrong in putting him to sleep?"

"No," she sighed. "It was what I would have done. He wouldn't have stayed and he wouldn't have backed away from this man until _after_ beating him to a bloody pulp."

"Some guy you chose." Fiyero commented and Glinda gave him a look.

"I told myself the exact same thing about you."

"Alright," Elphaba raised a hand at the two of them, "before we all start to argue here, how about we go inside and talk, rest. Get you that bath."

"Do you even have a place to bathe or do I have to stand outside until it rains?"

"Sarcasm doesn't work well with you Glinda. I do have a place to freshen up, It's called the creek right over there." Elphaba pointed with a grin.

"Nope. Not doing that, thanks." It was one thing to cleanse herself, but a whole thing altogether to bathe in it.

Elphaba shrugged, "Stay dirty then."

"Glinda?" Fiyero came to stand in front of her, his face lifted up in what she assumed was confusion.

"Yes, Fiyero?" She said warily.

He blinked his eyes and gestured to his head, "Did you get a haircut?"

Glinda's eyes started to water.

Elphaba sighed, "Thanks for reminding her, Yero."

"Wait. Did I say something wrong? Fae, you know if I do it's not on purpose. What did I say?"

"It's okay, Fiyero." Glinda said, wiping at her eyes to smile at him. "How would you like to go back home to Oz?"

Fiyero's entire face moved up but it was Elphaba who responded.

"Glinda. No."

"I'm not leaving you two here."

"We can't go back." Elphaba argued, and Fiyero nodded.

"She's right, it's not safe." Fiyero said, sounding somewhat angry, "It will never be safe."

She blinked hearing the edge in his voice, "But it can be safe."

Elphaba shook her head, "Not for me, or for Fiyero."

"Then we make it safe. Elphie," She pleaded, grabbing her friends hand in hers. "I need you with me, I need my best friend. I need Fiyero. I can't do it myself anymore, I can't take the stress...or the loneliness."

"Glinda," Elphaba patted her hand. "you have to live with it, we can't go back." And then she jerked it away from hers.

"We'll change their minds, together, we can do it, I know we can."

Everything she did to find her...she couldn't let her go now.

"Glinda, you wish for too much, it's not possible." Fiyero said when Elphaba did not respond.

"It is. Fiyero it is. It not impossible, it's just going to be a lot of work."

He took a step away from her, "We can't go back."

She would not let them change her plans. She couldn't bear the thought. "Your parents deserve to know that you are alive."

"I'm not that man anymore, I'm not _a_ man anymore." He said, before shuffling off.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called out to him, but Glinda stopped her.

"Let him, Elphaba. I need to talk to you alone."

Elphaba glared at her, "Why did you tell him that?"

"So he can realize he can't keep hiding here, neither of you can, or should."

"We have no other option. It's not only going to be impossible, it can end with someone hurt or dead."

Glinda shook her head quickly, "That wont happen. People will do as I say."

There was anger in Elphaba's eyes, "Not with this, Glinda."

"I have proof that you are not wicked. I have proof that you should be the one ruling in my place." She tried anything to get them to listen and to return.

"Glinda this is insane. Under no circumstance will we ever—"

"The wizard was your father." She cut in and she watched as Elphaba's jaw fell, trying to understand what she had just said. "Your biological father, she explained, "That's why you have always been so powerful. You were a child of two worlds. Your bottle—your mother's bottle. He had the same one. He gave it to her. He admitted he was with her. "

Elphaba clenched her jaw shut, and shook her head slowly, "That is not true. It can't be. "

"Deny it all you want. It's true. He is your real father and you deserve the throne not me. "

Elphaba didn't say anything but Glinda could feel the magic in the air. Elphaba raised her hand and stretched it out to the side. A blast of green flew into the trees making them burst into green flames. Glinda gasped and took a step back, but only for a second because she regained herself, needing to stop Elphaba before she went too far.

"Stop that before you hurt someone. " She spoke with a confidence she did not have as she moved towards Elphaba. Elphaba however, bared her teeth, pressing her eyes together as sparks flew off of her. It made her wince but she stood her ground.

"You are not a young girl at Shiz anymore. So control those emotions and that magic before you hurt me, or destroy this place."

Elphaba's magic grew stronger, one of the shrubs closer to her cottage caught fire.

"Elphie! " She shouted at her, grabbing at her glowing arm and slapping her. "Snap out of it. "

Elphaba stopped and stared at her with glossy eyes before falling to her knees and covering her face in her hands, shaking silently.

"I had to tell you. I wouldn't if I had known you'd almost burn the entire place down—I'd have assumed that you had better control of your magic after all these years." She sighed lowering herself to hold her friend. "You have dealt with worse. This is nothing compared to what you went through, and I know that it must hurt you to find out, but you deserve to know the truth. You need to fight for your life back, for Fiyero's life, and do good for the land. I can't do it alone, I refuse to. "

"I can't." She shuddered never looking up at her.

"You _have_ to." She said gently.

Elphaba shook her head.

"Elphie, you need to work on getting Fiyero back. Get him to feel solid again. You won't be able to do that here. "

Elphaba slowly moved her hands away from her face. It gave Glinda hope that she was actually hearing her out.

"Fire! Fire! " The shout came from inside. Glinda stood at the same moment Elphaba did, looking at the side of the cottage that was beginning to be engulfed by the green and red flames. Elphaba was the first to make a break for it, rushing inside. Glinda followed seconds after but as soon as she entered, Ori's familiar face came into view, her bag in his hands, looking bewildered as he lurched towards her.

"Glinda." He sighed in relief, stopping in front of her and offering Glinda her bag. "You're here."

She nodded, moving the bag out of her way to run into his arms. "I'm here…Where did Elphie go?"

He still had the same bewildered look on his face when she hugged him but he pointed somewhere behind him and she heard the screaming immediately after.

"On fire! I'm on fire!"

"Stand still, Yero!"

Glinda yanked herself away from Ori, taking her bag up as she rushed to where she heard the screaming. Fiyero was not standing still, he was jumping away from Elphaba, trying to put out the fire that was crawling up the side of his arm. He whirled in his spot, moving away from Elphaba and running off and out the door. They all followed and with a yank of Elphaba's hand, Fiyero fell to the floor. Elphaba chanted something under her breath and the fire from Fiyero's arm smothered out. He was left splayed on the floor looking as if he was in shock. Elphaba fell to the floor checking to make sure Fiyero was still functioning.

Ori moved beside her and turned to look at the cottage, now entirely consumed by the flames. She gulped, feeling culpable for causing Elphaba to lose control.

"My home." Elphaba whispered before turning to Glinda with an icy glare. "Is this what you wanted?" Elphaba spoke angrily, brushing at Fiyero's straw hair.

"I didn't know that you would react this way over the news." She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Of course you didn't. Now look what happened. My home is gone, Fiyero's hurt." She spat.

"He is not hurt, just in shock."

"Fiyero?" Ori murmured in surprise, "You're alive... The scarecrow... " Ori looked down at Fiyero in awe, rubbing at his head.

"You don't get to come near him.. " Elphaba growled, standing to face Ori.

"Elphie. " She pleaded, stepping in between the two.

Elphaba's glare turned to her, "Did you do this on purpose? "

"I didn't. I promise you I didn't." She said quickly, terrified of the anger in her friends eyes.

"Get away from him." She snapped at Ori who was still focused on Fiyero.

"He isn't dead." Ori said to himself.

"Elphaba." She put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Getting angry is a natural reaction, but this is out of hand. Your home has burned down because of an outburst."

Elphaba ignored her, "Yero? Are you in pain? "

Fiyero shook his head, turning to look at Elphaba and reaching his hand out to her face. "There is no pain, Fae. There never is anymore." He muttered, sounding sad. Fiyero sat up and his eyes roamed at the now hollow space on his arm. "There's nothing. " He said, jumping to his feet and stalking off. Elphaba tried to follow but Glinda stopped her.

"We have things to talk about. " She reminded her grabbing at her hand. Elphaba snatched it away roughly.

"That can wait. Fiyero is first." Elphaba said in a grave voice. Glinda felt hurt, but did not let her see it. "It has to do with Fiyero. We can help him." She said more firmly, but Elphaba paid no attention to her, going to stand in front of Ori when he took a step away from them.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Ori was not intimidated as the green witch stood her full height in front of him, "I wish to speak to him. " he simply said.

Elphaba scowled, "You don't get to do that. "

Ori pressed his lips together, clearly not in the mood of going through an argument with Elphaba. "I thought he was dead, I need to talk to him. I wont do anything."

Elphaba's face scrunched up in anger, "Like hell you wont, because you are not going anywhere near him!"

"Elphie, just let him."

"Let him?" She shouted, her eyes slits as she stared at Glinda, "I don't care how you feel about him, if he goes anywhere near Fiyero, I will make sure his heart **never** beats again."

"I know and understand that you are mad Elphaba, It isn't an easy thing to discover that your father was another man, but you need to—"

"—You need to understand—though I really don't think your brain is capable of it—that I don't care at all. My home is gone and I blame you for it. We were better off without you here."

Her face fell and she gasped for a breath, whirling on her feet and running off, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.


	21. Moving On

Finding Elphaba had been the answer. Now, she knew that it was a mistake. A dream. Something that should have been kept as a thought inside her mind, eating at her head and making her go crazy thinking: what if?

She should have just stayed home. She wouldn't have been left so disillusioned by a friend she held in such high esteem. Her shoulders shook as she ran off, crossing her arms so she wouldn't look so pathetic. The sound of footsteps following her made her glance over her shoulder and she was disappointed to see that it was not Elphaba. Although she shouldn't have thought that Elphaba would come after her. It was stupid to think she would.

Ori stood behind her, merely watching her as she cried.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to hold me?" She whimpered and he swallowed, coming to her with his arms open. Glinda fell into them, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, but did not say a word to her as Glinda wet his shirt. It wasn't as if it was clean anyway.

After a while, she grew tired of crying and she simply stayed in his arms for the warmth and security she felt in them.

Oz, only a week ago she loathed him. She thought him as the worst thing in the world, and now she didn't mind him so much. He felt safe, and having someone care was comforting. That's what she needed at the moment. Sure, he had done horrible things but so had she, and they both had to live with the things they had done.

Glinda pressed her eyes tightly together, "I'm tired. I think we should go home." She whispered in his chest, he froze and Glinda looked up from her safe space, as he looked down at her.

"Home?"

She took a small breath, "Yes, there is no reason to be here any longer. I found what I was looking for and I was better off not knowing...What do you think? "

He blinked, "Glinda, If you want to go home I will gladly follow you."

She gave a tiny nod, "And if I change my mind and wish to stay longer?"

"I'll fulfill my promise and stay by your side until you do want to go home."

"And if I wish to never return home and just live out here, away from all that pressure? "

"I don't know really." He said, slowly shrugging.

Glinda leaned up slowly to kiss him, but decided against it at the last second and instead removed herself from his arms.

She took another breath as she wiped at her eyes, "I thought that Elphaba was the answer to all the problems, all the stress, back in Oz, but she isn't. I found her and I'm glad she is alive but everything is not okay." She shook her head, "Morrible wants to kill me and Boq is out there right now running around with a gun...I think it's time for us to go home, things are always easier when we're home." She told him, slightly smiling as she offered him her hand. He nodded in agreement and took her hand before they finally walked back.

Elphaba and Fiyero were nowhere in sight, the cottages flames were smothered out and all that was left was smoke in the air. It was so quiet. Tears flooded her eyes when she realized that Elphaba had taken off. Gone once again.

She covered her face with her hands and Ori wrapped one arm around her shoulder. She bit her lower lip.

She was tired of crying.

She stopped, seeing the other man still on the floor, sleeping. She glanced at Ori from the corner of her eye, his nose crinkled and his mouth was turned up into a snarl.

"He has his daughter too, " She explained before he did anything. "And a wife. Don't touch him unless you are helping him up." She didn't need any violence at that moment.

"He kidnapped you." He said through his teeth, his knuckles white.

"It was his job. I'm taking him to Oz with us so he can have a trial. I'm finding his family and bringing them with us too." She revealed her plan and he clenched his jaw, but slowly nodded.

"When will we leave?" He muttered, still glaring at the man.

"Now." She mumbled.

He looked at her in puzzlement, "Glinda, you don't have shoes, we don't have clothes, and you are tired. Have you slept at all?"

She shrugged lamely, "Just enough."

He shook his head, "You can't carry that many people in your bubble with no sleep, and we won't pass the impassable desert without provisions or being prepared. Oz, Glinda, I was just healed hours ago. I'm not at full health and neither are you. "

He didn't look in pain, or as if he was tired at all, making Glinda question what he said. Was he saying it just so she could rest or was there still something hurting him?

She wouldn't chance hurting him anymore and she wouldn't risk herself either. She could not make a rash decision without thinking of herself.

"We'll rest, " She decided and he looked relieved, "And we'll get everything we need in town. A carriage, clothes, and food. Then we'll go home. "

Glinda looked around sadly. Maybe Elphaba would return? If she stayed just a little longer to let her hotheaded friend cool down, maybe everything would be fine?

Maybe.

She still hoped for it, though she highly doubted it with what Elphaba had said to her.

"We'll go home, Ori, and we'll forget all this happened."

His hand slipped out of hers. "Okay."

She nodded and wiped at her eyes once more as she smiled, "But first, shoes. I can't keep walking barefoot. It's a miracle I've made it so far without killing my feet. And also, please go take a bath, I can't be near you while you smell like you crawled out of a grave."

"Very close to it I believe."

"There's a creek over there, wash those nasty clothes and yourself, I'm going to stay here and think, maybe pull enough of this grass together to make some sandals."

He chuckled and eyed the man on the floor.

"Don't worry about him, he's out and he is tied up. I'll keep an eye on him."

"I'd prefer to be able to keep an eye on the both of you, for your safety."

She sighed, "I'm not in any mood to argue."

"Neither am I. Not right now, but I would feel better if—"

"Thank you for thinking about me, but I just need to sit and think for a while, without any distractions, or eyes on me, or anything."

He took a step towards her hesitantly and she gave him a smile. "Please go, make it quick so I can go and wash off too, I feel grimy." She wrinkled her nose.

He stretched his neck, "Okay, I will not take any longer than three minutes and if at any second he wakes up or—"

"Ori, I will scream if anything happens, which nothing will. Just please go, I can't stand your smell." She pinched her nose making him smile.

Ori turned away and began removing his shirt as he made his way to the creek beside the cottage.

Glinda gazed at his back and turned back to the man on the ground, gracefully lowering herself to sit. She ran her hand through the grass, the cool strands tickling her palm and pricking the tips of her fingers. She pulled her hand away gently rubbing her fingers with her other hand. She blew air out of her mouth looking up into the clear blue sky, her mind drifting away.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made her snap out of her mindless daydream minutes later.

"I rinsed off quickly and I want to say that it's cold and I did not think it through when I took of my clothes off."

Glinda shifted towards him and then immediately looked away.

"Yes. I'm definitely waiting until I can buy another set of clothes." She said, giggling into her hands.

"Any possibility we can wait here until they dry out?" He said, as his teeth chattered, "That way we have some time to rest and my uniform is not sticking to my skin."

"I don't feel comfortable camping here. This was Elphaba's home and..." She trailed off as the words got stuck in her throat. She didn't need to finish as Ori nodded getting what she was saying.

"We'll take a short hike away from here and—by any chance do you happen to have some sort of drying spell?" He said, grabbing at his sleeve and ringing out some of the water.

"Not from memory. I can see if my spell books have any of them we can use?"

"I would greatly appreciate that." He said with a slight shivered.

"Let me see," She murmured, digging through her bag for the smaller spell books she had purchased. She flicked through one of them and examined the spells she had previously found invaluable.

"Find anything?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Give me a minute," She said, studying the spells closely. "Oh, this one sounds promising!" She perked up and Ori came up beside her to read over her shoulder.

"To remove moisture," he read behind her as Glinda began saying the words on the page, "Are you sure this will not remove all—" He stopped, sucking in a sharp breath and Glinda stopped her chanting in a panic, looking at him.

"Ori! Ori, I'm sorry I—" She lost her train of thought, watching in awe as the water on his uniform dissipated into the air.

"That was…a rather interesting experience," He uttered, breathing hard as he patted his pants. "I'm still alive, nothing hurts, and my clothes feel dry so I assume that I'm okay."

Glinda moved towards him, checking him over in case anything went wrong with the spell.

"Woah, it's alright, I'm not hurt anywhere. Relax." He gently held her hands still.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had hurt you again." She said, leaning her head on his chest. A moment later his hand was on her back.

" _No_ ," He began under his breath, "I'm fine. It was just shocking to feel the water be pulled off of me in that way. Strange and uncomfortable...but I'm okay."

She took a deep breath, glad that it had worked, "I'm tired." She whispered into his chest, closing her eyes.

"Get some rest then, I'll take first watch and in the morning we decide how we are getting to town."

She sighed and removed herself from him. Elphaba was not coming back, why even bother to wait? He was fine and so was she.

"No, we have to go. Get a head start and get to town quicker so we can make it home."

"Glinda, I want to go home, I really do, but we need rest. You are not invincible, we are human and we need sleep. Here, I'll take first watch as I already had some sleep." He pressed a hand on her back to guide her away but she shook her head and stepped aside.

He scratched at the back of his head and let his hand fall to his side, "I need you to rest, Glinda, because believe it or not you are the one I'm counting on to get me home. " He smiled at her, carefully raising his hand to her cheek, "And I need you to keep me alive because you told me you would."

Glinda matched the smile on his face with her own and rose to the tip of her toes to place a small kiss on the side of his jaw. She sighed happily, nodding into his chest, "Okay. I'll get some sleep."

"Come, we'll move away from here first and make camp next to the creek. I'll build a fire so you can be warm."

"That sounds nice." She murmured sleepily.

"Are you falling asleep right now? On me?"

She grinned, "You're very warm, and comfortable—plus you don't smell that bad at the moment."

His laugh made her head vibrate but he quickly quieted down, dropping his hands. It was something that Glinda noticed immediately, making her eyes open to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"If we, or you, want to forget everything that's happened here in Loland...why are you still doing this?" He pointed at the two of them, "Would it not be better if we stop all this now before—"

She quieted him with her finger, "Ori—Galen—," She used his first name so he could know she was being serious about what she was about to say, "when I said I wanted to forget everything that happened. I meant the whole kidnapping, and Elphie, and the hurting Boq thing that …" She shook her head at the confused look on his face. "But this," She said stepping forward and taking both of his hands in hers. " _This,_ I don't necessarily want to forget. I think...I want this. I want to see where this goes because, I don't know, I think it might be beautiful."

"Why in Oz would you want this?" His forehead creased as he tried to make sense of it.

"I'm not sure," She said sincerely, "I'm wondering about that myself..."

He searched her face for something, maybe trying to see if she was joking or trying to hurt him in some way.

"There is something changed about you." He said quietly.

She pouted, "You are going to make fun of me because of my hair too?"

"Your hair? What's different about your—oh, it's shorter?"

"Yes," She whimpered and Ori's eyes went round when she began to cry.

"You're crying. What did I do?" He said in alarm, putting his hands in the air.

"Nothing at all, my hair will grow back." She said with a wave of her hand, "Goodness, I think I am tired."

Ori's mouth fell open but he jerked his head in a nod,"...Okay, let's get you some rest."

* * *

She couldn't help herself when she smiled, it was better than weeping over a friend who didn't care.

Glinda had slept soundly that night tucked into Ori's arm. They had moved to the other side of the creek where the smoking house was no longer able to be seen. He had tied the other man with his own sleeves—which he had ripped off—and said he would keep watch. She trusted him enough. Glinda had settled to rest, and she was close to falling asleep, but she grew cold. When she took a look at Ori, he was shivering as well and that had made her decide to sit beside him, and almost instantly he put an arm around her. He had fallen asleep after she told him it was okay to do so as the other man was tightly tied together and had made no noise at all. The man looked in pain more than anything and it made Glinda worry for his daughter and wife; they needed him. However, she tried not to dwell on it too much when she had to prepare for a journey the next day.

When morning came she found Ori awake and quiet, simply staring off into space. She sighed happily, content by the warmth of his skin.

Soon they had put out the fire to begin their journey. They were both quiet; Ori from exhaustion and Glinda because she was trying to conserve her energy for the trip.

Next thing she knew they were up in the air. She was looking forward to seeing the town; she would be able to buy shoes, and fix her hair, and wash, and just get home.

She looked forward to it all. To just relax after a long journey that did not prove as pointless as she initially assumed it would be.

She found Elphaba and although she was not coming back with her and they were not on best terms, she was at least alive and it calmed her. Fiyero; the man she had once loved with her heart, was alive as well. Her heart and mind were both somewhat at ease knowing that he was alive and they were both together, although it hurt to know they didn't want her there.

Elphaba did not want her help, she didn't want her in her life anymore and that was decided years ago. She had to live with it now.

The only difference now was that she _could_ in a way live with it. Yes, it pained her to lose her dearest friends, but there was nothing she could do but continue. She knew how her adventure would end the moment she had left—without Elphaba. She sighed again, glancing at Ori, who sat on the floor, looking nauseous from being so far up from the ground. Glinda looked at his messy hair and at his scruffy facial hair, the way he was biting his lower lip...He looked so innocent and defenseless, though she knew that those words were far from the truth.

Apart from what had occurred the day before with Elphaba, Glinda felt like things could be okay. With Ori; with herself...She didn't even mind that the man that kidnapped her was lying on the floor on the other side of her bubble.

She didn't think moving on would be so bad now.


	22. One Day

It was a wondrous feeling to finally see something that was not green.

 _Life_.

After hours of coursing high through the air—just barely paying attention to anything else but the walls of her bubble—they had finally found the town.

She had lowered and stopped twice; once to get a few berries and water for them all, and the next time to simply take a break from the trance she seemed to be in. Every once in a while, she would glance at Ori and he would give her a tired smile and it was all she needed to push her on. They were so close to surviving the journey and getting home. One town was between them and home. Well, a town and a desert, but that didn't matter much to her because they were finally going back.

It was bittersweet to Glinda.

They had barely talked; not because they didn't find anything to say, but because frankly, Glinda was too tired to talk and he seemed to sense that. It only served to make Glinda fond of him even more.

His smile as he took in the town, the crinkle on his cheeks when he did, the red that shone when the sun hit his hair just right, hair she had sworn was dark brown before. How had she not noticed that? He caught her staring and his smile broadened, but she did not look away. Glinda sent him back her own sweet smile, though she was sure that it looked a bit crazed from her lack of rest. He didn't seem to mind whatsoever.

The other man was completely silent, he said nothing and moved very little. But his face gave way to everything he was feeling at the moment. There was no hiding the guilt and pain. He would be seeing his wife and child again and he was distraught over it. He would be coming back to them as a criminal. She took pity on him as he looked where they were. From the corner of her eye Ori was staring at her with a curious look. She flashed him a smile and continued towards the town. She didn't bother in hiding herself, so when people pointed and chattered about her coming figure she played along with it and grinned brightly, absentmindedly smoothing her hair as she was coming to a stop in front of the hospital.

"Finally." She breathed, feeling extremely fatigued. Ori moved rapidly and held onto one of the man's arms to prevent him from running, or in his condition—falling.

"Untie his hands." She ordered, Ori did a double take when he understood what she was asking. Glinda nodded for him to do it and he looked at her as if she had lost her mind. She gave him her own look but he was still reluctant. With a sigh Glinda came to him and shoved his hand aside to do it herself. Ori grumbled something under his breath and stared at her before unwillingly untying the mans hands.

'Thank you,' She mouthed and he shook his head, looking at her in disapproval and irritation, though his eyes turned to the man when he started to move, his body instinctively moving to protect her from harm. ' _How long has he been doing that?_ ' She wondered.

The man simply rubbed at his hands, looking at Glinda completely dumbfounded. Before she was able to give an explanation a voice cried out, "Papa!" and Alaine came out of the hospital with her hands open wide, her mother running after her with a shocked face when she saw them. Glinda smiled as Alaine reached her father.

"You saved him!" She squealed, looking up at Glinda from behind her father's shoulder. "You saved my papa again!"

She gave her a small smile. Alaine's mother came up to her, grabbing her hand to shake it.

"I cannot thank you enough." She said, and Glinda nodded happily.

"What happened papa? Who took you?" Alaine questioned, holding her fathers face gently between her small hands.

"We were frightened that whoever killed that man in one of the rooms found out about his inheritance and tried to take him to get it. I was afraid that was it for him." The woman shook in fright, wrapping an arm around her husband to help him.

Glinda gave her a charming smile, "Fortunately for you, he's safe and back with you two as he should be."

She felt Ori's stare, but thankfully he said nothing.

"I have to pay for this. I—"

Glinda shook her head at the woman, "Your husband is with you now and knowing he is with you and Alaine is enough. There is nothing like being with family. No money in the world is worth more than family." She said, stealing a look at the man whose eyes were brimming with tears as he held onto his wife. Two of the nurses stood a couple feet away just watching them, ready to jump in but allowing them to have a small reunion.

"It's best that he is seen soon," Glinda said, gesturing to the two nurses. "He needs a lot of rest and needs the two of you with him."

"Yes, urgently." His wife said, ushering her husband towards the nurses. He looked back at her and Glinda nodded letting him know he was free. She didn't wait to see his reaction, she turned back down to face Alaine.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alaine cried out, grabbing her tightly. Glinda knelt down to say goodbye. As she did Alaine went on the tip of her toes and cupped her hand around Glinda's ear.

"You said you aren't really a princess, and he isn't a prince, but you are to me. You two are brave and saved my papa's life."

She moved her head slightly to look at her, "Now it's your turn to be there for your papa, okay? Make sure he doesn't forget how special you are."

"He won't." She whispered back and Glinda laughed.

"Oh, and you look so pretty with your hair like that!" Alaine added, pulling away and touching the front strands of Glinda's hair.

Glinda gave her a genuine smile. "I have to go now. It was good seeing you, Alaine."

"You're leaving?" Alaine blinked sadly.

Glinda nodded, "We're going back home now."

"You are?" Alaine pouted, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes, I have a lot to do back where I live and you have a lot to do here."

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know sweetie," She answered honestly, not knowing the answer, "I'd like to, besides you can write to me whenever you want. Just write to: Glinda, and send it to the palace in the Emerald City in Oz and I will respond to you."

Alaine's eyes lit up, "Palace? You are a princess!"

Glinda shook her head with a smile, "No, it's just the name of the place I live in."

"Princesses live in palaces!" Alaine said so surely.

"I'm fortunate to live there, but I'm not a princess."

"She is like a princess, but she isn't," Ori cut in, flashing his eyes at Glinda before looking back at Alaine, "She is simply… good. The most wonderful woman that I think has ever existed."

She flushed at his words and watched as Alaine moved away from her to hug Ori.

"I'm going to write to you two as soon as I can!" Alaine said gleefully, looking back to see her mother waving her over. Alaine sighed and hugged Glinda one more time before following behind the nurses who took her father back into the building.

"I look forward to it." She replied waving at Alaine and her mother as they went inside.

She took a deep breath, hoping she had made the correct choice in letting him go.

"He could decide to finish the job you know." Ori spoke what she was thinking out loud.

"I know," She said with a sigh, "but I don't think he will. He was doing it for his family, but I think they'll be fine."

"And you're absolutely sure about this choice?"

"As sure as I am with this one." She replied taking his hand in hers. He looked straight ahead but he could not hide the smile spreading across his face. "But first I need clothes and a nice bath." She tugged at his hand and he complied, following her.

"You just let a man that tried to kill you go free, I don't know if you are the most forgiving woman ever, or just insane." He shook his head with amusement.

She shrugged with a smirk, "Both, maybe. I am currently holding hands with the man that almost killed my ex." She shook her head of those thoughts. She didn't need to have them in her mind, "But let's forget all that and just relax now because soon we will be going home."

"And what happens when we get home?" He asked and Glinda needed to ponder on it very little; she already knew what she would do when she got home.

"I'm telling the people the truth. I don't want to lie anymore. I want them to know about Elphaba and what she fought for. I want them to know her as the good person I knew her as."

Ori's mouth fell open, "...Do you think that's safe for you?"

She had no idea at all, "I will leave if it isn't. I will go to my parents and never return to that city."

"...And Morrible?"

"The people will finally know why she is behind bars. I will let her go free if she complies and admits she lied to the people."

Ori stopped them in his tracks, turning to face her. "There is absolutely no way I can let that happen."

"You don't decide—I do, and _I_ will let her go." She bristled, but felt as if she needed to elaborate on her plan by the uneasy look Ori had, "I'm not foolish, Ori, I will banish her out of Oz."

Ori heaved a sigh and pinched at his nose, "Glinda, she planned to have you killed and you're letting her go free just because?"

"We both get something out of it. She gets her freedom and I get her to tell the truth about Elphaba."

He disapproved, that much was clear, but he closed his mouth knowing that arguing with her was going to be pointless.

"Hey, we'll worry all about this when we return," She said with a smile, stroking his stubbly cheek. He relaxed with her touch and Glinda liked that. "For now I need a bath and clothes."

"We aren't going to that sleazy motel again." He said firmly and she agreed with him.

"We wont…but…." She stopped and stared at the building in front of her, "Clothes!" She squealed pulling on his hand until they stood in front of the dress shop.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she set foot inside the store, inhaling the smell of new clothes.

"Must I—"

"Yes, you have to be here. You need new clothes as well!" She said quickly, going over to a few dresses that she found nice.

"Yes but—" She held a finger up to his lips. "Just follow me and say yes whenever I ask you something." He nodded into her finger and she smiled brightly. "Good."

"I didn't think you would wear clothes that came on racks like these." He said, when she had moved her finger.

"They aren't bad at all. I need to make it home and…." Her eyes went to a dress hanging on a rack. "I just found what I need right here." She touched the smooth fabric of the white dress. it would be comfortable and it looked nice enough.

"It's nice." Ori said dismissively.

"Very, and just my size too! I just have to find some shoes to match with them— I hardly think walking around barefoot is very becoming of me."

"You lost your shoes and then you were kidnapped." He pointed out and she shrugged.

"No excuse." She muttered, looking for the owner of the small shop and asking about matching shoes.

After a quick look in the back the store owner found her a pair of shoes that she could wear, they were white flats and they were plain, but they did the job. She made sure to wipe her feet plenty of times before she put them on, finding another dress that she simply had to get —just in case— and then a pair of clothes for Ori as they went on.

Once she purchased the items they strolled around finding a place to stay and maybe wash, they passed the motel they had stayed in last time, but Glinda was in no mood of being hit on by creepy old men so they continued.

She just needed time to recoup the energy she had lost during her way there, and shower, and so many other little things that she just felt like doing because come morning they were on their way back home, where she would have a enormous task ahead of her. For that moment however she wanted to pretend that everything was really okay. That she was just a young woman in a town getting to know another person better. For that day she would pretend that she had never seen Elphaba, that she had never been kidnapped, the hurtful words that Elphaba told her, or that she had hated the man beside her with almost every fiber of her being. She only wished to be normal, if only for one day, be a girl getting to know a guy better.

It felt nice.

He held her hand as they walked in the town, and he helped carry a couple of the shopping bags in his other hand.

She gave a small sigh of content and he looked over to her suspiciously and she smiled at him.

"I have never felt so free as I do now." She confessed at his look.

He smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"It's the most normal I have ever felt in so many years."

"You are incredible— I'm not saying that sarcastically at all." He added quickly at her small scowl. "I mean, how you are able to look past everything that recently happened and be able to smile… and do this." He lifted their combined hands. "You have to be the most extraordinary woman I have ever met."

Her cheeks reddened at his look.

"You are something else Glinda, and I like it."

"I like you." She blurted out, grinning widely at how wonderful it felt to say that. How great it felt to be able to say that to another man.

How freeing it was to acknowledge it openly and without a care of what anyone else would think.

"You know what?" She said suddenly stopping mid step, "For today, let's just be two people that like each other. Let's have fun and enjoy this day because when we get home…"

"It'll be crazy." He finished for her.

Oh, it would most definitely be crazy in Oz.

Her parents would disapprove of the two of them; Ozians might want to overthrow her; his daughter might not like her; she might have to resign her post and live life as a fugitive…but not for that day.

"So let's be two young people without a care today." She said, grinning at him. He met her with his own bright smile and nodded.

"That sound perfect." He replied enthusiastically as Glinda pulled him towards one of the towns carriages.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, can't believe we are almost to the end. Just 8 chapters to go and I'm done!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	23. Happy Moment

Happy moments are sometimes there in her life, as well as the miserable ones. She had cried and suffered like any other. She laughed as well, and smiled. Love; heartbreak; loss; guilt; she had lived through it all.

But for one day, perhaps the only day, she lived her life as if nothing was wrong.

Glinda went around town with his arms securely around her. They had found a little bed and breakfast not long after. Tiny and luckily open. Glinda had wanted to stop there first to rent a couple of rooms and take a bath. Which she did, taking her time to get ready and fixing her hair with a spell she had found in one of her spell books. She had entirely forgotten about it until she dropped one of her books on the ground and it had fallen open on the page with the tiniest bend on the top (where she had previously creased it to remind her of the spell.) Thank goodness that she did.

It wasn't hard in the least, though it was more exhaustive than the other spell she had performed as she had to control her fingers in the air to cut at the ends of her hair. Oh, her wand would have been lovely to have then.

It didn't look half bad when she was done with it. The tip of her hair when pulled straight ended right at her chin, but when it curled back up it was only an inch lower than her ear. She could live with it. Although she took her time readying herself she also wanted to hurry, wanting to waste no time; she didn't know when she would have another chance to have a day off.

She wore one of the new dresses she bought and let her hair down. She sighed, feeling refreshed and lively as she walked out with her bag. She could not leave anywhere without it. He was waiting for her in the front lawn. Changed, showered and clean shaven as well, though she had preferred the stubble on him.

He saw her come out and gave her a warm smile extending his hand to her, which she took happily.

The carriage they rented for that day took them to small places all around the town. They spent half an hour on a small tour, their driver telling them small stories here and there but at some point Glinda found herself zoning out and staring at Ori. He had been oblivious to Glinda's gaze until she had leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He had turned, surprised, and Glinda's lips touched his.

That had led to the both of them completely drowning out the words of the driver.

After some time they stopped to try an ice cream shop that the driver was rambling on about during a moment that they had paused to breath.

She nearly jumped out as Ori asked the driver to wait for them. The driver had no problem doing that since he was going to be paid to take a nap.

Glinda bought the both of them an ice cream, his chocolate and hers strawberry, she mixed the two flavors by kissing it off his lips at one point. Ori pointed out a small lake and Glinda made him stand and walk with her towards it. She swung their hands high as she finished her cool treat and she giggled as Ori finished his too quickly and got a brain freeze. There was a tree by the lake where they sat, watching the sun slowly set. Everything was so perfect that she couldn't bear when they eventually had to go find their driver and go back to their rooms. Ori was having fun playing with Glinda's hair as she told him a story about how she sent her parents a letter about her unusual roommate back in Shiz. She had never described her as green in her letter, instead calling her peculiar and hard to describe. Ori chuckled, hearing the stories of her beginning days as enemies with Elphaba.

"That's when we were actually enemies, she was incredibly rude to me but of course I was highly rude to her, as was the rest of Shiz." It felt wonderful telling someone stories about Elphaba. He laughed and he listened and next thing she knew they were being dropped off at the place they were staying in that night.

It was in a way the end of their carefree day. They would need to head back to their separate rooms. Yet, there was still a strange sensation in her stomach telling her that the darkness in the sky did not mean it was the end of her day.

On the contrary, it felt like it was only the beginning.

...

A teenaged girl without a worry in life was how she felt.

For a day, she was nothing more than a girl with a guy she liked, and it had been exactly that and maybe more.

Nothing else was in her mind. Not Elphaba, not her hair…nothing but Glinda and Ori.

But like all perfect, blissful, carefree days it had to end at some point.

Sooner or later she would return to be Glinda the Good and he would come back as a father to a daughter.

Reality was, they were not two people who could be together that simply, so when she awoke and he was not in her room it did not come as a surprise to her.

It would be a great uphill battle to be with him amidst the disarray that she would cause by telling the truth. She did not want to bring him and his daughter into it. She didn't expect him to want to, and she didn't count on it.

Neither liking him, nor believing that their relationship could be something beautiful would be enough to make the two of them work.

It was not safe.

She had let herself get carried away once again, but...she did not regret anything that time. Everything had a point.

Bringing him with her led to finding Elphaba. And although Elphaba did not want her in her life any longer, it did not stop her from feeling happy that she was alive.

She preferred having Elphaba be alive and hating her, than believing she was dead again.

So she still smiled as she rose from her bed. She showered and changed into the other dress she had bought for their trip back home.

She let her hair go natural, there really wasn't any reason to do anything elaborate with it since she was going to be in a carriage. Maybe when she was back home, but for now she simply brushed it (she wasn't going to let it go wild either.)

The door opened behind her making her jump and she turned to find Ori.

"You're awake," He commented, jostling a tray of food in his hand as he closed the door with the other.

Glinda was happy to see him, "I thought you went back to your room?"

He nodded with a smile, "To change so I could go out but…" He blinked and a hint of red colored his cheeks, "Oh, you thought I left because of last night. No," He shook his head, "that would be meaningless since we are heading back home together."

"Oh." She said in relief and he chuckled.

"I'm just used to waking up early and you looked like you needed some rest after the long day we had."

"And night." She added, blanching at what she had said.

"That too." He smiled, "We didn't have time to find a guide and carriage back home yesterday so I went out and looked for someone. Took me most of the morning but I found someome, and then I got us some breakfast from the owner."

She brought her eyebrows together, "How did you…?"

"I took some of your money. It was wrong of me to do without your permission but everything I brought with me is lost, and really, it was your money that would end up bringing us back home in the end so if it makes you angry I do sincerely apologize."

She waved her hand at him, "No, I'm not angry in the least. It's okay."

"Good." He breathed, coming over to her with the tray that smelled delicious, "So do you want to eat before we go? A hearty meal of scrambled eggs and toast with a side of water, or coffee—whichever you prefer, and a couple of pancakes to boot."

"That sounds delicious." She sighed, taking in the aroma.

"Should be, its the only proper meal we've had in days." He moved the blanket on the bed and sat at the edge, balancing the tray on his lap. Glinda went over to him, sitting beside him and grabbing at one of the pieces of toasted bread.

"No way that _that_ is the only thing you are eating. Grab some of these eggs and get some protein in you. You've lost weight from eating nothing but crackers the past couple of weeks." He handed her a plate filled with the food and Glinda hesitated to take it but her hunger won over and she grabbed at it. Ori seemed satisfied as she tentatively started on the eggs and he began to devour the pancakes.

They ate in a comfortable silence, only hearing the scraping of forks and the sipping of water. After Ori had finished he waited for Glinda clearing his throat when she was done, "Nothing has ever tasted so good."

"That was marvelous."

"Very," He nodded in agreement taking the tray and setting it on the bedside table. "So, tell me whenever you are ready so we can go back home."

She was surprised, "You want to leave already?"

"I want to see my daughter, Glinda." He reminded her grabbing at a strand of her hair and putting it back in its place.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go." She admitted, knowing everything would be different for them back home. Ori sighed and gently brushed his finger on her cheek, "Everything will be fine, you'll see. I believe you about Elphaba and so will everyone else."

"It's not the same they—"

"They like you, and care about you. The majority _will_ believe you."

"And those that don't?" She wondered, terrified of what could happen if they turned against her. What if they all turned against her? Could she handle it?

"They have to go through an ex gale force captain first." He said with a smirk, but Glinda gently shook her head.

"I can't put you through that again. I don't want your daughter to be without you." She didn't want to be without him either, but she couldn't tell him that.

"She won't," He promised her, kissing her forehead. "because she needs me in her life and..." He didn't finish, but Glinda didn't need him to. When he took her hand in his. It was enough for her.

"Is it okay if we sit here for a bit and just relax?" She asked him quietly and he gave her a small nod.

"Of course." He whispered gathering her close to him. She sat in his warm arms, relishing the feeling of being okay before they eventually had to leave.

...

Leaving was not as bad as she thought it would be. They still had time with one another as they rode in the carriage. His arms were wrapped around her waist as she leaned into him, his head resting on top of her head.

It was very fasinating how everything could change between two people. From hating and wanting him gone, to sitting comfortably in his arms. How strange? It was true that sharing life experiences brought people together. Sometimes in ways she would never have imagined. Now here she was with a man she didn't like before; she didn't mind him at all now.

It would be hours before they made it to the desert and even longer to hit Ozian land but their trip home was already started and sooner or later their journey would be over and she would finally be home.

Where an entirely new venture awaited her.

"Oh, my fingers itch like crazy." She said suddenly, pinching the tip of her fingers.

"Your cuts are healing. Don't pick at them." He said, stilling her fingers in his.

"I know, but I can't help it. It doesn't help that I'm nervous."

Ori lifted one of his eyebrows, "About revealing the truth?"

She groaned and laughed at the same time, "That's the least of my concerns."

He shifted to look at her.

"It's my main concern, but I'm less afraid of being forced to resign from my role as leader than I am about..." She trailed off, looking at their tangled hands. Ori understood quickly,

"Telling your family about us?" He finished for her.

"That too." She shrugged, "Semantics I guess, they can't really decide for me but your daughter..."

Both of his eyebrows went up and he smirked, "You're afraid of my daughter?"

"I've never really dated a man with a kid before. What if she doesn't really like me?"

He laughed, rather bluntly. "She's five, Glinda."

"Children can be very frank. If they don't like a person they will make it clear."

"Glinda, I know for a fact that she will adore you, love you even. " He said, caressing her fingers.

"She will?" She looked at him through the tip of her eyelashes and his eyes brightened as he smiled genuinely.

"Glinda the Good is her role model; her hero. You are fine, she's not something to worry about at all."

Glinda felt comforted by his assurance.

"However, I do doubt that telling your family about...this... is just semantics. "

"I'm completely terrified. Of what they'll think, what the Ozians will do when they find out about the truth and—"

He shushed her, "Hey," He whispered lifting her chin to look at him. "Don't worry about that. You have this incredible ability to make even the worst people like you. Your parents love you and if they see that you are okay, they will be fine."

"I think I'll sooner get the entirety of Oz on the Elphie is good bandwagon before my parents are happy with this." She lifted their intertwined hands lamely.

"You have a dimple in between your eyebrows that appears when you are worried." Ori pointed out peering at her forehead.

She smacked him lightly in his chest, "You aren't listening."

He sighed and grabbed at her hand, rubbing her palm, "Your parents will be harder to convince than any Ozian. I'm listening just not worried."

"How—"

"Glinda, it doesn't always matter what others think. I survived this journey with you without dying. I survived raising a baby. I'm sure I can survive two parents. " He said confidently.

"They know what you did to Fiyero. They don't just dislike you because of your job. " She confessed and she watched him to see how he would react to that.

His entire body stilled and his jaw clenched, but he quickly relaxed, "Oh. I see," He nodded, "I had a hunch about it and now I know that it was correct."

"Yes, they hate you. My daddy especially." She said, leaning back into him.

"Oh joy."

She had a tiny smile on her face, "Don't worry, my mom is easier to persuade, but how about we take this one at a time. First, let's deal with Morrible and the Ozians, and then we'll take on my parents."

They both went quiet.

"I can't believe you would really let her go knowing she tried to have you killed. There has to be another way, Glinda?"

The smile she had on her face fell, "What other option do I have? If she were to ever agree to tell the truth her freedom would be the only thing she might agree to?"

"And if she were to ask for more? If she wanted you to step aside and take over?"

"If the people believe me and she tells the truth; they wont want her. Not knowing that she created an enemy for them just so she and the wizard could keep them in check. They wont love me much either, but at least they'll know that Elphaba is not a wicked witch like they said."

He sighed, "I hope you're right."

"Me too."

* * *

 **AN: Me three.**

 **hope you enjoyed this nearly drama free chapter. I wanted to give Glinda a small break after everything.**


	24. Home Again

Home.

There was no place like it.

After a day and night of traveling they were finally in Oz. The desert was not as kind to them going back home as it had been the first time. There were sand storms that had forced their driver to stop and wait it out, although she was not bothered because it gave her more time to be with Ori.

She got to know more about him. His favorite color was blue; his birthday was a month after hers; he was an only child—just like Glinda. She also managed to have him talk about his ex, the mother of his daughter, who left him because she did not want to be tied down by a child or by anyone at all.

"—She walked out on me and Nara when she was weeks old, and that was the last I saw of her." He said to Glinda, "I don't miss her, but I wish she had kept in touch with Nara."

That was as much as she got out of him before he refused to continue talking about himself.

They kissed a little as well, Glinda not daring for anything else in a carriage, horrified of their driver discovering them.

But now they were really home; _she_ was almost home. Glinda was excited to see her parents again and eager to let them know that Elphaba was really alive. She wouldn't go into any details or tell them about their fight, or of Ori quite yet.

"You haven't lost that smile since we hit Oz." Ori commented, trailing his thumb underneath her lips, his other gently massaging her itching fingers.

"Can you blame me, we're going home! Aren't you excited to see your daughter?"

"Of course I am. " He murmured, continuing his exploration of her face.

"Then perk up."

The corner of his lips turned upwards. It looked more like a snarl to Glinda and it made her laugh.

"Never do that again please, " She said with a grin, mushing her hand over his face to make him stop. He chuckled lightly into her hand and it tickled. Glinda stopped, resting her hand on his jaw. His hand went up to cup hers on his face and she smiled at the gesture leaning up confidently and kissing him. His other hand found itself in her hair and Glinda leaned into him as he leaned back into the seat.

The sound of her bag falling to the ground made her jump up thinking that it had been someone opening the door. Unlikely in the moving carriage, but it still made Glinda straighten in her seat. Her eyes came to roam at the object rolling out of her bag, and she frowned.

"How...? " She pondered, removing herself from Ori's arms and reaching for it.

Her hands touched the bottle that was back together. Her fingers lightly touched a few of the lines that showed where it had cracked and she furrowed her eyebrows, entirely confused.

"I found it when I was looking for the money," He said, picking her bag up and setting it next to her, "I thought it might be important to you since it was wrapped in that bloody cloth. It's why your fingers were bleeding, right? So I fixed it while you were sleeping with some—" She silenced him when she leaned him back with a kiss.

"So I guess that answers that." He murmured breathlessly when she pulled away, "Why is it important? "

"It was Elphaba's," She replied, holding herself up by her arms, turning the glass bottle in front of his chest. "—she left it behind when she supposedly died, I guess to affirm that she did, but…" She trailed off.

"She's alive." He said and she nodded slowly.

"Yes...she is." She said sadly, although she was really happy that she was alive.

"And is it important to her?"

"It was the only thing she had left of her mother." She answered quietly and he studied it in front of her.

"Was it the only thing of hers you had?"

She shook her head slowly, "I had a few more of her items, this was just the most important to me. This little thing gave me the courage to stand up to Morrible and the wizard."

Ori listened as she explained, "It made the wizard realize he had a daughter because he invented these...his own creations."

Ori blinked and frowned. "Wait a minute...The Wizard is Elphaba's father?"

"Yeah, she's his. Morrible assumed that that was why she was so powerful and could read the Grimmerie."

Ori looked confused again, "And what is that?"

"A legendary book of spells." She said, turning back to the bottle and following the lines with her pinky so she wouldn't open up the cuts that were healing.

"The one you have in your bag?"

She nodded, " Yes."

"Okay...but if the Wizard was her father why didn't he clear her name before leaving?"

"That's my fault. I was angry and wasn't thinking and I forced him to leave. I was mourning her and grieving him."

He looked at her wistfully, knowing he had a part in that, "Is there a way for him to return? Or a chance he would?"

"He thought he killed his own daughter. I highly doubt he would return, " She made a face and carefully set the bottle back in the bag, "I don't know if the stories are true or not, but it was rumored that he was not of this world and if that is truly the case. I have no hope that he would ever return and tell the people the truth. He's not an option. "

"Of course not, that would make the situation at hand far too easy."

She smiled, brushing his hair back, "Well yes, but I would not mind in the least. Anything that makes my life easier would be gladly accepted."

"Where's the fun in having an easy life? Too boring if you ask me?"

"I prefer boring sometimes. Everything else is too complicated. Give me a small room where I can spend time with the people I love, rather than making me spend time lying in front of all the Ozian's and—Oh sweet Oz, I've turned into her!" She squeaked, pushing herself off of him. "Oh darn her and her horrendible influence."

"Who are we talking about now?" He wheezed, trying to catch his breath from the elbow that she had dug into his stomach.

"Elphie!" She exclaimed, trying to brush her hair back behind her ear, "—Has been a terrible influence to me. How dare I prefer being in a small room?"

"Is it so bad?" He said, rubbing his side as if Glinda had stabbed him, "I would assume constantly being out in front of a large crowd takes its toll on a person. A good quiet day with people you care about seems awfully peaceful."

"Well, it's not entirely horrible, " She confessed truthfully, "I'm glad for any moments of peace I can get. I think right now I should be grateful for them because come tomorrow I don't know what kind of reception I will be having."

He sighed and leaned his head back, "Will you be using the truth about her parentage when you tell the people?"

Glinda followed his movement and leaned her head back into the headrest, "I will be using everything at my disposal to make them believe me, Ori. A bit difficult with the Wizard unable to agree with me, but Morrible's confession should be plenty along with my own."

He moved again and sat himself straight, "We are going to have to double on guards just in case. Have eyes at every corner for your safety." He said, and Glinda could see him planning everything in his head already. Glinda knew he was tactiful—he was not Captain for no reason, and he would have been Captain first if Fiyero hadn't shown such determination in finding Elphaba when he went to get trained.

Glinda turned her head to the side, "I thought you quit?"

"I did," He replied slowly, looking her in the eyes, "...but I have to do this."

She smiled tenderly, "You do?" She lifted her hand and brushed it against his hair.

He nodded sternly, "I do, more than ever now."

That interested her and she felt a blush crawl up her neck at his gaze, "And why is that?"

"It doesn't satisfy you to know that I just do?"

"I'm not easily satisfied." She said with a sly smirk, it made Ori's eyebrows shoot up.

"Is that right?" He whispered, his hand creating warm trails up her arm.

"Mmmh." She hummed closing her eyes at the warmth he created.

...

"I can see it!" She squealed, seeing the outline of her childhood home coming into view.

"I'm assuming we are staying the night." Ori's sleepy voice crawled up her throat.

She nodded, making him move his head, "I have a lot to tell my momsie!"

"Your momsie." He chuckled, smacking his lips together before he quieted down and looked at her seriously, "Glinda," He blinked, "how old are you? Honestly, and don't lie to me."

She almost froze but found it pointless, "Why do you ask?"

He rubbed at his eyes and cleared his throat, "I told you, I'm 32 nearly 33, and you are young and that is evident, but how young?"

She shrugged it off, "The age difference doesn't matter. It doesn't bother me."

"...But how much is the age difference?"

"I'm 23." She said, looking back out the window, the evergreen pines becoming more and more familiar.

"23," Ori repeated, " _You're only 23_..." He sighed again, stretching his neck, like he did whenever he was uncomfortable with something. "Glinda, listen, you're still young. I have a kid and you say that it doesn't matter but—"

"Shh, stop talking." She pinched his lips shut, "I know it's quite a number. You're 37 and I'm 23—"

"32, Glinda." He muttered through her fingers.

She waved her hand carelessly, "Yes that, same thing really. " She said, making him roll his eyes when she removed her fingers from his lips, "It's really only weird if we had met when I was 14 and you were 23. Right now—"

"I'm not worried about the difference in our age," He stopped and made a face, "...although, that scenario is rather bothersome come to think of it, but no," He shook his head. "Well, it's sort of the age difference but it's more. Listen, I'm going to be clear about this right now: I'm not looking to be with you or any woman if it's only going to be a small fling. I don't want casual sex or meaningless kisses. I need you to understand that those days for me are long gone. Ever since my daughter—" She silenced him with a kiss to his cheek.

"I know we need more time until we are certain that this is something that will last. If this is something that is real, I want it 100%. I don't want casual anything. I want you, and I want to meet your daughter, and be with you. I'm over grieving a love that was never mine to begin with... I want to move on." It was time to put Fiyero in the past where he belonged, like everything else. She was no longer that person. She didn't need a perfect prince in her life...but someone there would be nice.

Ori turned his face down to look her in the eyes, "See, that's where things get confusing for me. You want to move on... How are you so sure that you aren't settling for whatever this is just because you've finally moved on from Tiggular?"

"An Upland never settles," she huffed, "I chose to be with you."

"You haven't had many choices recently. You could have any younger man in the world. In Oz, Loland, or wherever."

"You're afraid I might decide this isn't what I want— _no_ , " she whispered when the realization hit her, "You're afraid I'll find a man my age and abandon you and your daughter? "

His silence was enough of an answer. "You are young Glinda and haven't lived your life like you should. You were only 19? 20? When you began your ascension, and 21 when you were in control of an entire land? The other day— while I can't argue that I didn't have a great time—you said you wanted to pretend everything was fine and that we were just young and careless. I am not that young and we can't be careless. "

"Galen, whatever your middle name is, Ori...it's true that I haven't had a chance to be free and be a young girl, but maybe I don't want that anymore, or I can't have it. I have a responsibility to Oz now. I'm still hurting over Elphaba's rejection, but I have to be an adult and go on. That means putting on my big girl dress and confronting the people so they know the truth. It also means I have to stop being a baby about things I can't control. I have a desire to know you more and meet your daughter and just go on because what else is there to do? I don't want to go out and socialize much because people never stop telling me how good I am. I just want you and when I really want something I don't play around."

One side of Ori's face went up, "I always assumed someone wrote your speeches for you. I guess I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot with you." He whispered, cupping her face gently.

She bit her lower lip, "So was I. I didn't really like you."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "I almost died because you 'didn't really like me.'"

"You survived." She said simply and he shook his head with a grin.

"Oh, and," he paused for a moment, "Chuffrey."

She blinked, entirely confused, "Huh?"

"My middle name. Chuffrey." He said with a shrug.

She blinked again, very slowly before saying, "Your name is Galen Chuffrey Ori?" She took a deep breath, "You know, I think your parents didn't really like you."

He gave her an exasperated smile. Glinda merely giggled, allowing Ori to wrap his arm around her waist.

From the corner of her eye the gates of her house came into view and she pulled herself away from Ori's arm. Oz, she had not fixed herself up!

She grabbed her bag, fishing her hand inside until she found her mirror, wiping it down when she saw the dried blood that was still smeared on it. She had to fix her hair, and make sure she didn't look like a mess coming back or her mother would worry and ask her a million questions and really, Glinda had enough with what she had to tell her about Elphaba. She sucked in her breath when she saw the mark on her neck, "How long have I had this?"

Ori looked at what she pointed, "That's very recent." He said, completely unfazed by it.

"You didn't tell me!" She screeched, throwing items around in her bag to find the little bottle of creme she had previously used for Ori's burns. She opened it and rubbed it on her neck in a hurry.

"If my parents see this I'll be mortified!" She said, panicked at the thought that they would see it. Oz, what would they think of her?

"Isn't there a spell for this?"

"There is not a spell for everything!" She squeaked seeing how close they were to the gate. Glinda checked the mark on her little mirror again and was relieved when the red was brought down.

It was not enough however. "I can't hide it with my hair either!"

"It's not that bad, " He shrugged.

"You shush, this is on you..." She frowned trying to pull her dress strap higher to partially cover it but it would not stay still, "My makeup wont cover this!"

Glinda went into her bag again, looking for the small makeup kit she had brought with her. She found a little container of foundation and applied it as quickly as she could.

The carriage stopped and Glinda's eyes went wide, her fingers violently smearing the makeup on. She felt a pinch at her neck that made her jump, and she swatted Ori's fingers away.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make the blood flow better, that way it wont be concentrated in one area," He told her, slightly pinching her neck again. "That should bring the focus away from that spot, " He trailed off as the carriage rolled to a stop.

Glinda shot away from him, still trying to hide the mark.

Ori gave her a look and straightened his shirt, exiting the carriage. Glinda heard the driver announce her and Glinda peeked her head out, trying not to flush. The guards saw her and greeted her, giving the driver a wave to go on. She gave them a smile and hurriedly hid inside again.

Ori walked next to the carriage as it continued inside. She lifted the curtain from the window and sent him a glare.

Sooner rather than later the carriage stopped and Glinda bit her lower lip as she stepped out of the carriage; she mindlessly smoothed out her dress both excited and terrified to see her parents again.

The door opened and the excitement won over, Glinda beaming at seeing her parents again.

Ori stayed away, sticking with the carriage and driver.

"Galinda! You're back!" Her mother said merrily, crushing her in a hug. Glinda threw her arms around her mother and before she knew it she was telling them that Elphaba was alive.

Her parents stood in shock, ushering her inside so she could explain. Not entirely wanting every single person to hear what she had to say.

After seating her in a chair she began, "She isn't dead. She faked it so the Ozian's wouldn't hunt her anymore. "

Her parent's had both fallen silent unable to think of what to say to that. They had not expected Glinda to find anything and she knew it.

"And where is she then?" Her father was the one to speak up.

"She isn't coming back to Oz. She thinks it isn't safe." She admitted, hiding the fact that she had told Glinda awful things. Her parents thought highly of her as she was the reason Glinda was the person she was now, and the last thing Glinda wanted was to make them think bad of her.

"But that isn't the only news….Fiyero isn't dead. He's alive...with her."

Their eyes widened, her mother covering her mouth with her hands.

"You know when you came by telling us that you were going to look for Elphaba because you thought she was still alive, I wanted to tell you to stay and forget about it. I wanted to keep you safe here. I wanted to protect you from the heartache of remembering she was dead. But sweetheart, you found her, she's alive—they both are..." Her mothers eyes watered and so did Glinda's.

Her face was lit up with happiness, "She's alive mom, and I'm telling the public the truth."

Her mother smiled brightly while her father looked like he was about to faint.

"Is that safe honey?" Her father said with a pale face.

"I'm not sure but I believe it will be okay. They have to believe me. You know Elphaba was not evil, just a little stubborn at times."

Her father shook his head, "We know, but the Ozian's don't."

"That's why I'm going to tell them who she really is...and I'm doing that as soon as I can."

Her father held his hand over his heart, but smiled slightly, "You want to give me a heart attack, don't you?"

She giggled and her father messed her hair up causing Glinda to move away.

"Daddy my hair!" She said, patting it down.

"On the topic of hair? Why did you cut it?" Her mom said, looking over Glinda.

Glinda shifted to the side, so her mother wouldn't notice anything else, "I thought it would be a nice change."

Her mother just smiled, running her hand through Glinda's hair, "It looks beautiful." She whispered.

She grinned, "Thanks mom."

Her mother smiled graciously, turning towards her father, "Henrey, honey, do you mind fetching me my brush. I have an urge to brush her hair like I did when she was younger."

"Yes, Lyndia, dear," Her father sighed standing to leave. When he was safely out of the room her mother turned to stare at her.

"Now that your father is gone," Her mother started rather quietly, "...may I ask…what are you doing with that on your neck?"

The blood drained from her face.

Oh boy.


	25. Back In The City

Happy was the last word Glinda would say her mother felt when she told her about Ori.

Angry, confused, and entirely against it would be more like it.

"How could you? With that... _that terrible man_." Her mother fumed, waving her arms around. "He's not good for you—he doesn't deserve you, and you shouldn't do these _things_ with him. Oh, Galinda..." Her mother complained, visibly upset as she touched the mark on Glinda's neck. "Oh, my sweet girl, _No_..." She cried under her breath.

But Glinda could not let her mother decide for her. She told her mother how she had forgiven Ori, and how he had almost died because of her. Her mother listened, looking more affected by the news of her and Ori than by her recent revelation of the still living Fiyero and Elphaba. It was clear that her mother was not comfortable one bit with the thought of Ori with her daughter, but although reluctant, her mother said to do what Glinda herself thought was best, and to follow her heart more carefully this time.

Her mother had kissed her forehead and simply held her in her arms after that.

...

When morning came, after she hid the mark with her mothers makeup, she joined her parents for breakfast. Her father showed his distaste for Ori as soon as he entered, and her mother glanced at the two of them with watchful eyes, but did not tell her father. She had let her mother know the prior night that she wanted to wait until she knew everything was okay with the Ozian's first and then worry about telling her father, which her mother agreed to.

Soon enough they were on their way again, with her mother telling her they would follow shortly. She wanted to be there for support when she came clean with the public about Elphaba.

When she disclosed the information to Ori about what she told her mother he didn't really react in any way. His only words were 'oh' and he had soon found himself focused on one of the spell book she had bought. He had found them fascinating to read—and it was something to do that was not creating unbecoming marks on her skin since she had prohibited them from doing anything in the moving carriage, especially now that they were on their way to the Emerald City. Glinda herself was trying to get rid of a sudden headache, leaning her head on his shoulder to rest. A headache that only worsened from all the thoughts in her head. She had to deal with Morrible, and she had to deal with the Ozians. She had to decide what she was to say—How she would say it? What to do if everything went wrong? Or even what to do if by chance everything went right?

It was a headache that felt never ending. Too many things to think of that made her feel as if she was a woman older than she really was. She needed a distraction, she needed her mind turned off and her head calmed.

"This one is rather alarming." Ori said, to her luck, turning to her.

Glinda opened her eyes halfway, peering down at page he was reading, "The truth spell?" She wondered.

He nodded, "Yes, just the implication of forcing someone to tell the truth is terrifying."

She stretched her neck and sat up, rubbing her temples, "These truth spells are actually not very effective. They last a few seconds which doesn't really give enough time to get anything out of someone. The most I'd get is a facial expression which in some cases may give out an answer, but you know, they aren't to be trusted." Because a facial expression was the easiest thing to fake. "Why do you think we never used it on any prisoners?"

"Because it's _immoral_?"

Glinda looked at him blankly and his eyes widened.

"Right." He nodded slowly, looking sheepish, "So...how does it even work?"

"With magic." She mumbled, sending him a small smirk.

He gave her a look, "You don't say?"

She grinned and shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know what to say. How about we try it out and you can see what it does?"

He gave her a wary look, "What would you ask me?"

"Does it matter really? Any truth will pop into your head first and then the spell fades. The only truth spells that are said to be dangerous are those in the Grimmerie, but there is only one person who can really read that."

"Elphaba." He said knowingly.

"Yes, " She affirmed, "So do you want to try it?" She said, smiling at him brightly to try and convince him to go along with it.

"You are not lying when you say I will only think of the truth and not say it?" He still looked uncertain.

"As far as I know..." she said, "If you wish to share any of your truths you are free to, but no person really is. "

He stared at Glinda for a few seconds and she gave him one of her smiles that made people agree with her. She reserved that for desperate measures and her irritating thoughts and her headache were making her find some other way to keep herself busy.

After a while he gave a drawn out sigh and he nodded, "Okay, I guess I can be up for it. We still have hours until we arrive to the city."

"Great!" She clapped her hands and took the book away from his hands. She studied the spell and said it quickly turning to Ori and rapidly questioning him before it wore off.

"You honestly don't care that my parents don't like you?"

She whispered the spell again, "How long have you liked me?"

"Does it have anything to do with my beauty?"

"Do you really like my hair like this?" At that last question he started to burst out laughing.

"You know, the truth is what I've always known. I'd gladly answer those question without a need for a spell."

Glinda lowered the book into her lap and waited.

He blinked and his smile slowly fell, "Oh, you really want me to?"

She nodded and he groaned, covering his face with his palm, "Repeat the questions please." He mumbled through his hand.

"How long have you liked me." She asked, wanting the answer to that first.

He sighed deeply and let his hand fall to his side, "A long while. I would like to point out that that particular question is not very well thought out, I don't think there is a straight man out there who has met you and hasn't liked you in his life."

"Is it my beauty? Is that the reason?" It was certainly Fiyero's reason, and even though he would have never admitted it, Boq's as well.

"I'm also sure that most men would answer yes, and to be honest I would have to be blind not to notice it, but you've shown you are more than..." He waved his hand to gesture to her face and body, "... You are determined and, oh, so difficult at times and it infuriates me that I like that. You love getting under my skin, using my mistakes to anger me. I hated it, you never saw me as a person, you saw a bad man... but at the same time I respected you because you didn't play around with what you felt. You didn't pretend to like me nor held back with what you felt—you went as far as leaving me behind to die."

"Ori..." She started, but he wasn't finished.

"—But you did not do it out of hate like I first thought. You did it because you thought you would let hate decide my fate. I wonder to myself if I would be dead right now, but it's pointless because you as a person would never allow that. I see now that it's not your beauty that causes everyone to love you. It's your charm and your way of being. You're you and you don't pretend not to be. Your beauty is really just a very nice addition."

Glinda placed her hand on his cheek unable to express what she felt with words.

"And to reply to the other question. I am not afraid nor am I worried about your parents. They have a formed opinion about me and I can't change that for now. Your mother not saying a thing to me is incredulous but at the time she is respecting your wishes of not interfering."

She smiled at him, her thumb running over his prickly cheek. She could not help leaning in, but he leaned back.

"You said no activity of any sort." He reminded her, enclosing her hand in his. She raised an eyebrow, pleasantly amused by his resolve. "You made it clear if I made any other mark on your skin that I would have to walk the rest of the way to the Emerald City by myself."

"And that frightens you?" She said with a wide grin, throwing one of her arms around his neck.

He narrowed his eyes as Glinda trailed her fingers on the back of his neck, his lips were pressed together.

She pulled at some of the hairs on his head and let her head rest on his chest. Soon enough his arm was wrapped around her.

...

She almost didn't want to leave the confines of the carriage, his arms kept her warm. All her worries and troubles felt like nothing in that tiny box; but like everything else in her life it had to end too soon.

The Emerald lighting was spotted through a small slit of her curtained windows. She closed her eyes as his nose nuzzled behind her ear and he placed small kisses to the spot. She sighed and sat up. He followed her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I think this is my stop, Ori." She said quietly and Ori froze, looking down at her.

"What are you talking about, Glinda?"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, " She said quickly at the bewilderment on his face, "I just want you to go see your daughter first. I still have to think about what I'm going to say to the people and you don't need to be there for that."

He pulled his arms away to sit up, "That's not —"

She held her hand up, "I'm telling you to go see your daughter—ordering you if I have to. If you are serious about me letting you be there you will listen to me, otherwise I will leave you completely out of it, _Galen_." She called him by his name and he shut his mouth firmly, scowling.

She reached for him and gently combed his hair back, "Spend a little time with your daughter, and then bring her by. I plan on figuring out what I'm going to say first before I confront Morrible and try to persuade her to go along with it. But first _you_ need to see your daughter and I need to be alone."

She leaned in but he leaned his head away. She dropped her hand from his hair, watching Ori as he glared at the floor.

"You already don't behave as it is when I ask you to and I need no distractions at all in the palace."

Ori's head slowly turned her way, his eyebrows furrowed deeply, "I'm being blamed? "

She nodded quickly and his face slowly relaxed. She grinned and he took his time, but he finally smiled.

"Glinda, If you tell me to sit and be quiet I will do it. Just don't ask me to stay away when your life is in danger. I suggest you come with me and we go to the palace together."

She shook her head, "No, Ori. I want to be alone for a while. I've been with you for weeks now and I need a moment to myself. There is a lot to process that I prefer to do alone...And your daughter needs to see you. I ask that you listen to me, please, and see her."

Ori cupped her cheek, "This is what you want?"

She nodded into his hand. "Yes, it wont be long, I want to see you before the day ends. I just feel horrible that you almost died and I want her to spend some time with you before I throw you into a political nightmare."

He nodded, finally understanding her reasoning, or at least she hoped he did.

They stopped safely minutes later, and she told Ori to give the driver directions to his place of rest.

He complied and she took her bags with her. She opened the carriage door, stepping out. Glinda turned back and kissed him before she left.

"I'll see you and your daughter later."

A corner of his lip curled up and he nodded, "Yes, you will." Then the carriage started going and he was gone.

She was alone again for those few minutes of quiet that she merely floated in the air until she arrived to the palace.

She went from peaceful silence to hearing her name being shouted in the streets with excitement. She waved at them, placing her smile on her face. They all looked so happy. She hoped they would continue to do so when she went public with the truth.

She longed to reach her room but the Ozian's calling out to her in the streets made her pause for a moment.

She couldn't deny she loved their attention but it conflicted with her wish to be alone.

How could she resist it?

With a tired sigh she lowered herself and like second nature her smile came back. The rush of energy ran through her as a circle of people surrounded her. Their voices cutting each other off as they fought for her attention. Questions upon questions were thrown at her and Glinda played them off by replying with simple responses.

She had an urgent matter to attend with a friend.

She did not abandon them, just had to go quickly.

Her haircut was a spur of the moment decision and yes, she liked it.

She managed to drown out their voices as she stared past them into nothing, a smile still on her face.

This was home. This is what she had now.

And her smile widened because she wasn't necessarily alone now. Somewhere out there Elphaba was still roaming with Fiyero. Her parents would be arriving soon, and Ori... Ori... He was now there as more than just a nusiance to her.

She was not alone.

"My friends, " She began turning to each and one of the Ozian's that surrounded her. "I've had a long and winding journey. I am dreadfully in need of rest, but rest assured you will see me out and about quite soon. Let it be known that come tomorrow at noon, I will come out and speak to you all of something dear to me." The Ozians around her started questioning her once more but Glinda giggled and calmed them down.

"No need to worry about me. I am not dying, nor am I sick; I am in full health. I merely have news I would love to let you all know come tomorrow. Now, it pains me greatly that I am unable to stay and speak to you all for longer, but I, like yourselves, need a moment to sleep. "

Some nodded and others began talking again. Glinda smiled at them once more and left.

She did not look her very best when she was talking to them but she felt like herself.

Her feet touched her room and Glinda dropped into her bed. Oh, how she wanted to sleep and forget about everything. But it could not be.

Even with her window closed she could hear the buzzing of the people about the city.

It only served to remind her that she had to prepare for the next day. That her life could not be lived inside a carriage. She kept still for a moment but soon sighed and stood from her spot. She removed the items from her bag and hid them. She lost her thoughts as she matched what she would wear, picking something suitable almost half an hour later. She entered her bathroom and shed her dress, eyes coming to the mirror where she witnessed the red mark crawling down her collar. She felt her face go red although there were no other eyes on her.

She grazed the marks and she smiled, shaking her head and entering the bath.

That time in the bath may just be Glinda's last peaceful moment.

She was finally alone after weeks..She didn't like it much.

She did not like being alone. The only thing that came of it was the feeling of tears beginning to cloud her vision. Though no one could really see Glinda, she covered her face and let them flow.

She didn't really want to be alone.


	26. Fellow Ozian's

She was terrified. Deadly scared. More than ever and nothing would make her feel differently.

Her heart pounded in her chest and the fingers in her hand did little to calm her nerves.

"This is insane, Glinda." Ori said gravely, squeezing her hand to stop her from going into the balcony.

"What would you have me do? I need to do this." She whispered, her lower lip trembling from fear.

"It's not the time and you know it. Cancel your appearance and give it time." He pleaded, turning her face to look at him. Glinda stood pensively but ultimately pulled herself away from him.

"It's time. I'm sick of hiding the truth."

"The people will question you now more than ever. If you go out there and tell them the truth so soon it will only serve to cause them distrust. The woman died and going out there right now—"

She spoke over him, quite angrily, "Morrible's death will not make me change my mind. I have to do this, I refuse to keep it with me." She was not going to change any of her plans. She would not have Morrible control her even through death.

She closed her eyes.

How dare that woman die before she was able to tell the truth? It was almost as if she had decided to die on purpose; to go against Glinda.

She never even got to tell her that her killers had failed. She never got to gloat about how Elphaba was still alive.

Glinda never got a chance to confront her.

She rubbed her temple and took a deep breath. Ori was still at her side, wearing a brand new uniform. He had arrived the night before with his daughter, but Glinda did not have a chance to meet her as she was informed of Morrible's death as soon as she left her room.

She faced Ori, "Will you follow me out there?" She asked him quietly, barely looking at him through her eyelashes.

He didn't say anything but he nodded curtly.

She breathed in and out for a second, letting his hand go as she stepped forward. The balcony was surrounded by guards, and below the voices of the anxious and excited Ozian's buzzed about, wondering what she was going to announce.

She smiled down at them once she was in their sights, their voices mingling with one another as they shouted happily at her. She tried to find her parents through the crowd of people but she couldn't. There were so many faces.

"My friends," She began confidently; the Ozians shushed one another as she spoke, until it was silent and she could only hear a murmur or a whisper every once in a while. "I've come before you to tell you a story. It's about a young woman; determined and good. She came to the Emerald City years before, with an invitation to meet our charming and beloved Wizard..." Many faces lit up at his mention. Glinda only hoped her voice did not start to quiver. "—She was driven and worked ten times any other youth her age. Her goal was to stand beside the Wizard and do good in Oz. It was her only wish. This young woman did not come alone; she invited her best friend with her…." She paused to watch the people's reactions. They stared, listening intently to every word she said as if it were the most important thing in their lives. She would be lying to herself if she didn't feel like turning away and forgetting about the entire thing. It would be easy to do so and the people would continue to look at her like they did.

Elphaba was able to turn away from it—Glinda could do so as well.

She swallowed, trying to clear the dryness in her throat. "This girl had one goal for you all: make a difference; make good. She wanted to end the injustice of those different, for she did not want others to go through what she did as she grew up. She wanted to help the world be better, but something went wrong…and she was branded wicked."

Some people gasped while others stayed dead silent. She glanced at Ori who stood nearby, staring out to make sure she was safe, in his hands a rifle. It did not serve to calm her much but she continued.

"Being the thickheaded girl she was, she did not fight against it, instead she tried to fight for the peoples rights in the worst way possible; by flying around and scaring people who already thought her wicked. But she was _not wicked,_ nor was she evil. She was misunderstood and stubborn as a person could be... and she was my best friend." She admitted to the horror on most people's face.

Her eyes teared up at the way they looked at her and she took a breath, "She would be standing here today right by my side if not for her stubborn actions. If not for the words that the Wizard said about his own..." Her words got stuck in the throat but she couldn't stop now. She inhaled and kept going, "And the Wizard did not leave because he couldn't take the stress of being leader. The truth is the Wizard left out of guilt; guilt that he had branded and sent his own daughter to be killed."

More gasps came, more talking. The people were not happy, but Glinda held her arms out to try and somehow keep the peace.

"Yes, the green girl he himself helped label was his daughter; a fact he came to know right after she was seemingly killed. Friends, if you could trust me—"

"Why should we trust you now?" Someone screeched from the crowd and some people started screaming in agreement. It hurt Glinda deeply. She still thought everything could be okay.

"Yeah! The wizard isn't here and Morrible isn't either! How do we know that it isn't a lie?"

She blinked away the tears, needing to keep herself composed, "I understand if you never trust me again. I understand if you want me to resign. I know that they are not here to talk for themselves, but if you listen and understand—"

"You lied to us!"

"Liar!"

There were other shouts, too many to pay attention to any one voice.

Ori stepped towards her in a quick stride and grabbed her arm, making Glinda jump in surprise, "We have to go now."

She was pulled away, but she could still see the anger in the faces of those who just minutes ago loved her.

"They hate me." She faintly said to herself.

"Give them time, Glinda." He whispered into her ear quickly as they rushed further into the palace. "For now we have to go. Get you someplace safe. "

The palace workers all stared, baffled as she was pushed on. Some looked cautious, other's looked away, but luckily no one tried anything.

"What are you talking about?" She asked—confused— once they walked through a set of doors.

"You can't stay in the palace." He said, pressing his hand to her back to usher her up a set of stairs that led to her room.

"Where do you expect me to go? I can't go back home to my parents they have to be out there somewhere." She said in a panic, picking her dress up to stop herself from tripping up the stairs.

They stopped when they were up the stairs, "Collect anything you might need, and make it quick." He looked around making sure it was safe for her to continue down the hall and to her room.

"No one is going to do anything to me." She huffed, crossing her arms and refusing to move.

"You can't know that." He hissed, glaring at her. "It's a safety precaution. You can't stay here. There are too many people that were behind the Wizard and Morrible, and we don't know if any of them are capable, or willing, to harm you."

"They won't—" Her words were cut off. Ori held her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Glinda, listen to me. It's not permanent. You have to leave for a little bit until we know it's safe—Can you hear that? People are arguing and fighting out there." She could hear it and it made her feel dreadful.

"Get what you need. Anything important and we'll go out the back."

She paused, "How about your daughter? "

"She's with her nanny right now. We'll get them on the way out. Don't worry about her, she's okay, hurry."

She hesitated, eyeing the door to her room, but at the anxious look coming from Ori she relented and followed him to her door, going inside.

There were only a few items that truly mattered to Glinda, those same items were all thrown into a new bag. However, not knowing how long she would need to stay away she grabbed a small suitcase and shoved some of her clothes inside—just in case.

She gave her room a last look before fleeing out to where Ori waited. He held his hand out to her and she took it, following beside him as he hurriedly walked them through the halls, his rifle in his other hand.

She did not look at any of the maids, or at the others working inside. She did not want to see the look on their faces. The look of distrust that she knew was there.

She kept her blank eyes on the shimmering front of her heels. She wanted to tell the truth and she had. Glinda regretted none of what she had done. She only wished Elphaba had been by her side to show them who she really was.

Ori stopped them both in front of a door, slinging his rifle over his shoulder to knock. Glinda had never been that far back in the palace before.

The door opened and she looked down at the little red headed girl that jumped up at seeing who had been behind the door.

"Pa!" She giggled, hugging her father. Ori leaned down to take her in his hands and Glinda watched them with a slight smile on her face.

His daughter, Nara she remembered he had said, immediately seemed to freeze in Ori's arms, looking at her from behind his shoulder. She wondered if she didn't like her because of what she had just said about Elphaba; she immediately thought that she did not want her there, but then a beaming smile adorned her small face and Glinda relaxed. Nara whispered something into her fathers ear and she watched Ori laugh and put her down.

"Ask her yourself nana, but make it quick." He nodded and pushed her forward as he went over to the nanny to talk with her.

"Pa, not in front of her!" The young girl flushed and covered her face. Glinda looked at Ori expectingly. He turned and he grinned, shaking his head.

"She doesn't like that nickname," He said, turning back to the nanny.

"What did she ask?" She wondered, interrupting him once more.

"Nara, wants to know if she can touch you. She doesn't think you're real." Half his face was up in amusement and Glinda smiled, looking back at Nara who was covering her face. Glinda could see her peeking through her fingers. Nara saw her looking and turned away hiding herself behind a small table table.

"Nara, little one," She called out, gently putting her bag down to go to the young girl.

Glinda lowered herself behind the table and Nara refused to look at her.

She searched the room for Ori, who was now busy speaking to Nara's nanny.

She turned back to Nara and smiled, "Your pa was right. Your eyes are much more blue than mine are."

Nara's hands fell off her face and she looked at her in complete horror.

"He's lying! Don't believe him—pa how dare you? "

Ori paused his conversation with the nanny to give them a bewildered look, "What?"

"You told missus Glinda the good that my eyes were prettier than hers! No, you don't do that." She chided her father, wiggling her finger at him.

Glinda giggled despite the fact she was still shaking from the reaction she got from the Ozians moments earlier.

"Nara," He sighed, coming over and picking her up in his arms. "We are in a hurry at the moment. Missus Glinda will be coming with us, you don't mind do you?" He questioned with a twinkle to his eye. His daughter looked like a deer that was frightened and she slowly shook her head as she stared at Glinda. Glinda smiled back sweetly trying to ease the nerves of the younger girl.

"Okay then, less chit chat. We should get out of here." Ori nodded to the door. He lowered his daughter and Glinda held her hand out. His daughter merely stared at it in awe before Glinda smiled again and nodded. The girl reached a trembling hand towards her and Glinda grasped it in hers, a bright smile coming up to Nara's face.

"What about nanny Helen?" Nara asked and her nanny answered before Ori was able to.

"Nanny Helen will go when nanny wants to young one." The nanny said, slowly making her way back to the chair she had been sitting in.

"There is no arguing with this woman, " Ori said almost as if he had expected that answer, "Glinda, can we hurry now?"

She nodded quickly, taking her small suitcase and letting him lead the way out.

"Were you and the witch really friends? " Nara asked in a hushed tone as they walked and Glinda faltered but kept her pace with them.

"Best of friends," she nodded, "She had more good in her than anyone else in Oz. " She explained to the young girl who slowly looked down at her feet as they walked.

They were all quiet as Ori told them all to enter a carriage. Glinda paused, standing still as Ori took her suitcase and placed it inside. He left and tied a horse to the front and came back to them.

Glinda wasn't sure yet if she wanted to leave. Her parents were still out there.

She glanced down at Nara who was still holding her hand. Nara looked up at her and stayed by her side.

"What are you girls doing? Nara, get inside we are going." He went to grab his daughters hand but Nara hid behind Glinda.

"Pa, Missus Glinda isn't going." She said from behind her and Glinda smiled at the look of frustration Ori gave her.

"She is going. She is just being stubborn about it. But I promise she will come and if you go first she will follow. "

But Glinda was still processing what happened. What she had done..."I told the people the truth. Oh Oz, I actually did it!" She didn't like the reactions she had received, but she had finally told the truth!

"We are all aware. Now really get in. We can't risk anyone seeing you right now until we are absolutely sure they don't want to... " He trailed off looking at his daughter. _kill her_ , he meant to say. "Glinda. Please. "

Glinda gently tugged on Nara's hand. It didn't take much to persuade her to go as she seemed very happy to follow her.

"Pa, where are we going to take Missus Glinda." The tiny redhead asked as they settled in their seats and Glinda herself perked her head so she could catch the answer as well, wanting to know where he was thinking of hiding her.

"Glinda will be coming with us. Wouldn't you like to show her your room?" Ori said over his shoulder, fixing something with rope in the front.

Nara's jaw fell as she slowly came to look at Glinda. Glinda was quiet, not knowing how to react to the information.

His home?

"Is she living with us?" Nara gasped, "Pa, she doesn't deserve to live with us! " She shook her head violently.

Ori got out of the front and entered the carriage with them, going down on his knee in front of his daughter and Glinda could not help the smile that appeared on her face, "Baby, she isn't living with us for long. She has a home and she will return to it, in a while. They just have a problem that they need to fix here and she can't stay right now. "

"Is it because if what you said of the witch?" Nara asked turning to look at her with the bright eyes she had.

"Yes." She nodded, "And your pa is right. I can't stay here until we know it's safe for me."

The girl looked over to her father in alarm, "We should hurry pa! I don't want anything to happen to Missus Glinda."

"No problem my dear." Ori said, jumping out of the carriage and looking at the two of them. "We'd never let anything happen to Missus Glinda."

Glinda merely smiled at him and settled in her seat. Nara scooted closer to her and took her hand as Ori shut the carriage door.

Glinda sat still as something shrouded her view out the window. A tarp of some kind stopping anyone from looking inside.

They were both left in pseudo darkness, she felt Nara's tiny hand tighten in hers. Glinda patted her hand and smiled down at her.

Now all she had to do was wait it out and see what happened next.


	27. Hiding

**AN: I'm snowed in where I live. I can't get out the front door and I'm running out food (I'm about to eat the dog.) send help (or reviews, either or; I'm not picky! :D)**

 **Tess: You'll just have to see what happens. No promises. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you for the review!**

* * *

Her palms felt sweaty but Glinda did not move from her position. She stayed as still as she could. Any wrong move and she would be seen, any word said would get her found. She kept herself pressed against the wall. When she was young she would just close her eyes and wish everything away; wished everything okay. When she was little it worked every single time.

However, she was not a little girl anymore; closing her eyes did nothing. Glinda peeked from her spot and looked to the opposite side of the lot where two bright blue eyes looked back from behind a bush, equally frightened.

"I'm checking to see if it's safe." She said loud enough for her to hear. Nara quickly shook her head, silently telling her not to.

Glinda did not listen and instead she took a step out of her spot. She looked to every side, seeing nothing.

If she was just able to—A shriek came out of her mouth as something grabbed her waist from behind.

"Where is she?" He questioned, pressing his lips to her ear.

Glinda shook her head.

"Not telling? Then I guess I just have to force it out of you." He spun her around and tickled her sides. Glinda started giggling but she did not tell him where she was.

"You have to find her yourself." She told him firmly, though it did not come out as well with the giggles coming out of her mouth.

"No, you'll tell me." He said, pausing and lifting an eyebrow up. "Or she will…" He mumbled under his breath, leaning down to kiss Glinda. Glinda didn't fight back, her hands came up to his shoulders and his were still on her waist.

"NO!" A little scream pulled them apart and Ori smiled devilishly, "Don't make her suffer pa!" Ori left her side and grabbed at his daughter.

"Caught you!" He breathed, picking her up and throwing her in the air.

His daughter laughed as he hugged her, Ori looked at Glinda and took her hand pulling her into a hug as well.

"I win. As always." He grinned as he set Nara down.

"It is simply unfair," Glinda sighed, taking a step back, "You were raised here and you know every hiding spot and you don't allow me to use any magic." She pouted, crossing her arms. Nara copied her movements right beside her, fixing her father with a glare.

Ori chuckled and ruffled his daughters hair, "That would be unfair wouldn't it honey?" He then turned to Glinda, "How do you suggest I find you and tag you if you are floating up on the roof?"

"Pa, that's your problem not ours." Nara answered for her, much to Glinda's delight.

Ori shook his head at his daughter, "You don't get a say. You take her side in everything."

" _She's Glinda_ ," Nara's eyes widened as she said it. "And you're just my pa."

Glinda giggled as he feigned being hurt by that statement.

"You know what Nana? I'm very offended by that. It's because she prettier than me, that's it right?" Ori crossed his arms and turned away from Nara who shook her head quickly.

"No, pa!" Nara said trying to make him turn back to her.

"I refuse to turn back around Nana."

Glinda smiled and gently nudged his shoulder with her hand, " _Cruel man_." she whispered and he simply grinned at her.

"Don't be a big meanie," Nara said with a huff, "You are just a pa and Glinda is not a pa, she can't, she's a girl just like me!" Nara said innocently, tugging on her father's leg. "Please pa, I promise I still love you too!"

Glinda stared at Nara, her heart melting at her words. Her heart only soared more when Ori turned on his spot and looked at her tenderly.

"Too?" He said quietly, uncrossing his arms. When he did Nara pulled on his hand until he leaned down to hug her.

"That's what I said pa! I love you too." She said with a sad face. Ori sighed and kissed the top of his daughters head.

"You know what Nana, Isn't it about time you head inside for your lessons?"

Nara shook her head, "I don't think so."

Ori nodded, "I do. Nanny Helen has been waiting."

"No, she isn't."

"You think I'm joking? Nanny Helen doesn't joke around when it's time for lessons. If you want to keep playing be my guest but when nanny catches you —"

"She'll make me do more work! " Nara gasped, pushing his arms away from her to run into the house.

Glinda watched her leave and then suddenly two arms were around her waist again. Ori pulled her closer to him and almost by instinct her hands came to his chest.

"Does she really have lessons?" She asked doubtfully.

"She does," he nodded, " That's why I made an effort to find you two quicker than most other days. "

"Has the mail arrived yet? " She wondered playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"It should arrive soon," He said, and then his expression changed, "Listen, Glinda —"

She shook her head, unfastening the top button just to fasten it back up, "I don't want to know about anyone arguing right now."

"With great fortune it is just arguing and nothing more."

"It doesn't make me feel better when they want me off—but you know what? I don't want to be standing in that palace if I have to keep lying, it's for the best—probably."

Ori looked at her skeptically and chuckled, "You don't believe that at all."

She sighed, "No...I loved being there and helping the people, talking to them. I loved making a difference and doing positive things for Oz, but if my life is in danger then it's not worth it."

Ori licked his lips and Glinda leaned up to kiss him, pulling away slowly.

"And I also know that I have to return and show my face after what I said. But now I'm scared." Very scared. She didn't know if she was able to handle their disappointment or their hate, but she still had to do it.

"Nara and I don't mind if you want to stay here longer. Hell, it appears that Nara likes you more than me already."

"I llike her too." She said sincerely and he smiled, then rubbed his face in frustration.

"Sir Galen? You are required to sign for a letter." One of his workers said, interrupting their conversation.

Ori groaned at the name while Glinda took great delight in hearing them call him Sir. He absolutely hated the honorific and his first name as well. "Ori." he muttered under his breath.

"Well run along, _Sir Galen_." She said playfully pushing him forward. Ori frowned at her and then stalked off.

She made to follow knowing that it had to be a letter from her parents.

She had sent them an anonymous letter to the hotel she knew her parents had to be staying at the moment she was brought to the Ori House, telling them she was okay and that she was safe.

Her mother had written back, sending three times the paper Glinda had sent her. Asking—nearly begging, if she could come and visit to see how she was doing, but Glinda found that it was a better option to tell them to stay where they were as to not risk revealing where she was. Glinda loved her parents dearly; but her parents were quite stressful at times and she wanted to be stress free until she had to go out and face what she had said.

Ori's daughter was at her side almost daily, clinging to Glinda's arm as if she would lose her at any minute. She liked that little redhead and she gave her a great distraction from everything that was going on in Oz.

Glinda heard a rustling noise coming from behind her and she turned from her spot. She eyed the great wall that surrounded his home and saw nothing there.

She shook her head and turned away to go inside but another noise made her stop in her tracks.

She didn't know what possessed her to stay back and linger. She should have gone inside the moment everyone else had, but Glinda did not go. Instead she stood there, staring out at the quiet yard, feeling no breeze in the air.

Every moment that she was left alone caused her mind to wander; she hated doing that.

She hated being by herself. She hated letting her mind recall everything that had happened.

As cruel as it might sound, Glinda used Ori and his daughter Nara as a distraction. It was a terrible thing to admit to herself but it was the truth. They were a wonderful distraction that she enjoyed to be around and that was where she should be. She couldn't, and shouldn't be alone.

"Glinda."

She spun around at the mention of her name, hers eyes went round at the person standing there. Her pulse quickened but she did not run. It would do her no good to turn her back.

"How did you get in?" She asked cautiously, showing none of the terror she felt, though her eyes were starting to pain her from not blinking at all.

He shrugged fiddling with his fingers, "I climbed the wall."

She nodded once and held her head high, "If you are here to finish the job I warn you—"

"I'm not here to kill you!" He quickly cut in, horrified, "I would never—"

"I wasn't talking about myself." She snapped back, not looking him in the eyes. She couldn't bear to see his eyes.

His entire expression changed in realization, "I told you I didn't mean to do that. I'm not here to kill him, because in doing that I would hurt you…I don't want to hurt you." Boq looked at his feet as he said it, making Glinda feel terrible for being the cause of his pain.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Not hard to deduce. I was watching from the crowd as he pulled you away—I haven't been spying on you if that's what you're thinking. Just working up the nerve to come and talk to you."

"Boq, what do you want?"

Boq blinked, "Did you find her?"

She paused, wondering if she should tell him. She dismissed her thoughts; he already knew a lot. "Yes. She's alive."

Boq's face lit up, "Oh good. I'm glad. Is she hiding inside?"

She shook her head, feeling as if tears would appear in her eyes at any moment. "She isn't coming back to Oz."

"Oh."

"I ask again Boq—What are you doing here?"

"Yes, um, I brought you something," Boq reached for his back pocket, pulling out a pad of folded parchment. "I thought maybe you should have them; hide them or burn them, or something." He said as he handed over the paper.

Glinda took them in her hands, unfolding them and reading them over to see what they were.

"She couldn't do the magic in the cell so she gave them to me and I searched for someone who would be able to cast them…"

She felt her jaw slowly fall and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I don't trust anyone else to have them. I know you will take care of them—they're powerful."

"Boq...this is..." Something that would have been quite useful...if Elphaba were there.

"Step away and keep your hands in the air." Ori's voice came out of nowhere, as did the gun in his hand.

Boq did as was told and took a step back, gazing at Glinda for help.

Glinda turned to Ori and placed a hand on his arm, "Ori, it's okay he isn't here to harm anyone."

He glanced at her, but never lowered his gun, "Last time I saw him he tried killing me and you."

"I would never hurt, Glinda." Boq sputtered, lowering his hands but raising them as soon as he did. "I did something when I was angry and I'm sorry for it. I love Glinda and I thought she and I…" Boq's hurt eyes flashed towards her for a moment, "But she didn't choose me. She never did." He mumbled sadly.

"Boq, I'm so sorry." She said as sincerely as she could, wanting to reach out to him, but unable to get herself to do it.

Boq just shrugged, "I think I've come to term with it. I'm not a person now; it doesn't really matter, but I do forgive you, Glinda. I really do." He nodded and Glinda looked at him unhappily.

"It matters to me Boq, because I never wanted to hurt you or make you believe we had a chance. You _**are**_ a person and I hurt you."

Boq almost smiled but then Ori stepped in front of her, much to her annoyance.

"How did you get into my house?"

"Climbed the wall. I'm not easily hurt so jumping over did nothing to me—Listen, I'm sorry for shooting at you; I'm glad you're okay." He said truthfully; Glinda was quiet.

Glinda watched as Ori lowered his gun, stealing a glance at Glinda who nodded, Ori sighed and he gave Boq a small nod, making Glinda smile.

"Thank you…" Boq smiled faintly and bent his head gratefully. "I guess I'll be going now. I have no reason to be here anymore, I just wanted to talk to Glinda for a moment and I did."

"Boq…" She interjected and Boq looked up at her. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" She didn't have a right to ask him after doing what she did with him, he didn't need it.

"Thank you for asking, Glinda, but, I have to get home. My family hasn't seen me in years and I think it's time to head back there."

"Okay," She said quietly, "At least let me say goodbye."

She pulled her hand off of Ori's arm and walked towards him, Boq opened his mouth to say something but he didn't say a word as Glinda hugged him. Boq leaned his head into her shoulder and swallowed loudly, letting out a shaky breath.

"Take care, Boq, and you're welcome any time." She whispered into his ear and Boq chuckled and pulled away.

"I'm not sure I'm welcome much, but thank you for the offer, Glinda."

"Boq," She said, putting one hand on his shoulder, "there is a handful of people that I can speak freely to, and you are one of them. I want you in my life as a friend. Right now I can use a good friend, so if you ever find yourself in the city again come and visit, please."

Boq sighed and nodded. "I'll try Glinda."

She grinned, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "That would be enough for now. Let me walk you out—through the front door."

"Okay." He blubbered, growing a little red. Glinda stepped away from him and towards Ori, taking his hand. Something that Boq noticed with a sad smile. His eyes flicked towards her and Ori, before settling on just Ori. "You should consider yourself the luckiest man in the world; she chose you."

Ori didn't say anything to him; they were all quiet as they walked him out.

Boq was gone shortly after. She was being honest with him; she really did want to have him as a friend, she needed friends.

Glinda was still standing outside, leaning into Ori's side minutes after Boq had left.

"You're being awfully quiet Ori." She said, ending their peaceful silence.

"I'm a quiet man." He responded gently and Glinda pursed her lips.

"Not this quiet."

She felt him shrug, "I was thinking."

She turned to face him and he sighed knowing she would not let him go anywhere before he explained.

"That as much as I would like to say that I won you over, those words have no truth. You did choose me. You chose me and I don't know why? I hurt you horribly, and you forgave me for the things I did, but you still chose me in the end?"

Glinda watched his face go through different emotions before she placed her hand on his cheek. "I did horrible things too, dreadful things, I hurt Boq terribly. I hurt Elphaba and I hurt you." She paused to place a quick kiss to his lips. "And I did other things that I will regret for the rest of my life, but does it really matter anymore? I want you and nothing you say will make me change my mind."

He gave her a faint smile, kissing her back. "Your mother sent you a letter."

She smiled into his lips, "Let's go and see it."

"Alright."

She took his hand and they walked back inside.


	28. Overly Cautious

She studied the words on the page, poring over every sentence, reading every little pen mark to try and memorize the entire thing. It was a pointless thing to do as if there ever was a chance to cast them, she would not be the one to do it, but for the sake of it she tried her best to learn.

The words were written in the common tongue making it easier for Glinda to read, the only problem was that it had to be powerful by the headache that threatened to make her skull burst open.

Everything would be so much easier if Elphaba had come back with her; she would have been able to manage it and everything would be okay...She shook her head, what use was that sort of thinking now?

She leaned her head back down to continue, tracing the paper with her fingers being careful not to jump at the feeling of hands on her shoulders.

She sighed and leaned back at the touch. Her shoulders relaxed under his hands and she felt him kiss her neck.

"Mhmm. " She breathed moving her head to give him better access.

"You should eat something," His breath tickled her neck. "Get out of this room. Nara will be happy to play with you. She's complaining because she hasn't seen her Glinda all morning."

She smiled and lolled her head to the side to look at him. "I'd love to but I want to study these spells."

His lips brushed the top of her nose and she closed her eyes.

"Heart, Blood, Life… What lovely titles."

"They are impossibly long and tiresome." She sighed, feeling his fingers gently massaging her shoulders.

"I would assume you would have wanted to conserve your energy for later, instead of spending your time on something that is going to wear you out? Is there a reason you are spending time on this?"

She ignored him, "Are you scared?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Of what?" He replied airily, Glinda feeling his face close to hers.

"That I'm telling my father about us tonight?" She whispered as he caught her lips in his.

"Not at all." He murmured into her lips. He stopped and pulled away a little, making Glinda open her eyes, "Unless... Is he going to shoot me?"

Her eyes went round, "He's not going to shoot you!"

He smirked, "Then I have nothing to worry about."

"Liar." She breathed as his lips went down to her jaw.

"What am I lying about?"

"You're afraid of something. You won't look me in the eye."

His lips stopped, and she could hear him grinding his teeth as he met her gaze.

"I'm not afraid of either of your parents," He said with certainty, but his eyes flickered away, "I just think that going to meet them at a restaurant when it is unsafe to do so presently is a bad idea."

Her eyes crinkled at how worried he looked, "Nothing's going to happen," She said, trying to put him at ease, "I need to show my face sometimes."

He cleared his throat before looking back at her, "You will indirectly bring your parents into conflict. Coming here is a safe and viable option."

She looked at the ceiling, "In doing that I would bring anyone who wants to harm me _directly_ to me."

She rolled her head back in time to see him grimace, and she smiled at him, "I'll be perfectly fine; promise. It's just dinner. You're just being a grumpy old man again."

He gave her a look and it only served to make her laugh.

"You're forty, you're _old_."

He ignored her jest, "We don't know if there is a threat against you. There is talk and arguments and there are those that don't believe you, but we don't know what people are capable of doing to you. You told them the Witch of the West was your friend. You told them she was good. I'm merely being cautious."

She bristled at hearing him call Elphaba the Witch of the West. "Overly cautious. I'm not a child," She argued, pushing him away from her, "I can't spend my entire life hiding because people might not like me. "

Ori got the message and took a step back, crossing his arms, "We have to be overly cautious. This is your life we are talking about here?"

" _I know_ ," she said in frustration, "and I'm set on being perfectly safe. I'm not going to come out traveling through bubble to be recognized. I plan on being careful and showing myself very little until I am absolutely sure my life is not at risk." She scrunched up her face, hating how he thought she could not do things herself. She was not a little girl that needed to be kept safe from the world. She had spent years by herself and she had been fine. Telling the truth didn't change much. If anything it would make those that never trusted her happy to have a reason not to like her.

"Now, I believe we have somewhere to be soon; I don't want to be here forever so I would like to be alone. Go and change into something nicer and leave me be." She turned away from him, looking over the spells again.

A minute later she heard him walk out, shutting the door behind him.

She rubbed at her tired eyes and stood. She hid the spells within the Grimmerie and walked into the bathroom to wash.

He was right, why would she bother wasting her energy learning the spell? Why would she give her friend a second thought when she had rejected her friendship? Why hadn't she continued letting the people believe what they wanted?

Elphaba did not fight against them calling her Wicked Witch. She hadn't cared much, if at all.

Elphaba had chosen her path and Elphaba had chosen to keep her out of it.

Glinda thought she was fine. She thought that knowing Elphaba was alive would be enough to offset the pain she felt when she rejected her.

 _'We were better off without you.'_

 _'We never meant for you to find out.'_

Glinda turned the faucet on and let the water run until it filled the tub, shedding her clothes and crawling into the bath.

She draped an arm over her forehead to relax.

Maybe she had been better off thinking she was dead.

...

When she dressed, she tried for something nice and simple, something blue that Glinda Upland would wear. Form fitting, with a billowing skirt that made her want to spin around just to see it whirl. It was beautiful but not something that Glinda the Good would wear as it was too plain.

She looked lovely and her hair was styled the same way she wore it back in shiz, a tad bit shorter, but still the same—she hadn't worn it in that way in years.

She applied her makeup and in half an hour Glinda stood ready. She finished her look with a small purse and she exited the room.

Ori and Nara were ready to go in his living room. He wore a blue dress shirt that paired well with the dress she had chosen. Nara looked adorable in her light blue dress. It made her red hair pop out more, showing the beautiful ponytail she had.

The simpleness of the ponytail made it clear to her that Ori had done her hair.

She smiled at seeing them, noticing that Ori had not looked up at her yet.

She bit her bottom lip.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked flatly, wiping something off the hem of Nara's dress.

"You look so pretty!" Nara commented having finally seen her.

She gave her a smile, "And you look radiant Nara. I can't compete with your beauty. "

"Oh no!" Nara shook her head, cheeks reddening, "I'm not pretty like you! I'm not old enough—my pa said."

"Did he?"

"Are you ready to go?" Ori asked her again, interrupting them.

She nodded but he was not looking at her. "I-Yes. I'm ready." He stood without another word taking Nara's hand and walking through the front door.

She frowned slightly. She didn't think she had been that harsh to him earlier.

She followed behind them. He held the door open for her but his gaze never met hers. He looked off to the side.

"Are we really meeting your ma and pa?" Nara asked anxiously when they were seated inside the carriage.

She smiled and nodded watching Ori from the corner of her eye as he spoke to the driver.

"Is your ma magic like you?"

She stopped looking at Ori, focusing her attention to Nara, "Not in the same way. She didn't like magic like me so she didn't try to learn it."

"Oh...and what about your pa?"

She shook her head, "No magic in his blood."

Nara pursed her lips together, "So...he is boring like my pa?"

She laughed. "Not boring. My daddy is a wonderful man and your daddy is too."

"My pa said he wasn't."

"That's enough Nara." His gruff voice startled them. He entered the carriage sitting on the opposite side of Glinda. Glinda moved to sit beside him and she felt hurt at the way he shifted his head the other way.

She sighed and looked towards Nara but Nara had her gaze outside of the window.

Glinda, not one to be ignored, simply moved his arm so she could tuck hers underneath his and without any other word leaned her head on his shoulder.

He did not react in any way but he allowed her. She wanted to comment or say something to him but found that she did not want to bring Nara into it.

She sat quietly as the carriage started going and she got comfortable. She felt his lips brush the top of her hair and Glinda laced their fingers together.

Nara watched them and gave her a beaming smile, gesturing a heart to her.

She grinned back and Nara jumped off her seat despite her father's protests, and sat beside her.

Glinda turned her head when Nara lifted Glinda's arm and she laughed when she put her hand through it so she could lean her head on her arm.

"You're comfy and smell good and I'm hungry." She said.

"I dearly hope that those last two don't go together." Glinda said pretending to be worried.

"I wouldn't eat you! But with the way my pa is looking at you he might."

Glinda stifled her laugh with her hand, turning slightly to her right to see Ori slapping his forehead.

"Nara, baby, I think it's time for you to take a small nap."

"I'm not sleepy! " Nara whined sitting up on her knees.

"I didn't ask if you were sleepy or not I said it was time to take a nap." He said firmly.

"I don't want to. I want to talk to my Glinda! I didn't see her in forever or talk to her!"

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. " Glinda softly tickled Nara's side. Nara squealed and crawled over her.

"And what is it that you think you are doing?" Ori said.

"She's comfy. I told you." Nara answered her father as she snuggled into Glinda's lap. Glinda untangled her arm from Ori's and held Nara, who yawned.

Within minutes she was asleep.

"Pass her over to me." He said as soon as she was asleep.

"She's fine where she is. " She answered quietly, as to not wake her.

She could see Ori staring at her from the corner of her eye as she held his daughter.

"Glinda," He spoke up seconds later, "I need to apologize. I'm acting like a child. I shouldn't be holding a grudge when you haven't done anything wrong yet. I'm an adult, we both are, but I'm older and should—"

"Can we save this for later. I don't want to wake up Nara." She whispered brushing back a fly away hair from Nara's sleeping face.

"I prefer now."

"I'm not mad at you Ori, I just rather not have Nara in the middle of whatever you need to say," Glinda watched Nara's chest rise and fall. "Plus, we are going to have dinner with my parents and I don't want them to see me unhappy."

Ori took a deep breath. "You're unhappy? Is it with me...or in general because you have to hide?"

She sent him a smile, "I didn't say I was unhappy I merely meant, " She sighed grazing her hand on his chin. "I'm talking about your silent treatment earlier, I don't want to hear the why in case I get hurt. "

He blinked in bewilderment, "What? Glinda, I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I was acting childish because of what you said earlier."

She knitted her eyebrow, "About you being overprotective?"

"No." He sighed with a low chuckle, "Listen I'm going to set everything straight right now. I don't want to go back and forth not knowing what we really mean. "

She tilted her head.

"I was acting childish because I thought, and still think, that you don't want to be here. Instead of telling you about it I behaved like a child and ignored you. "

Glinda felt great relief at hearing that. "Galen, you dumb old man, " She smiled as she traced her thumb on his cheek. "I'm not unhappy with you. I don't want to leave you or Nara. I'm just not used to hiding away. I'm not used to running around in secret and keeping to one place. I don't like it."

"I know. You love the limelight. "

"It brings out the best in me...Is that so wrong? "

"No." He shook his head, his hand raising to cup her own cheek. "That's who you are. It doesn't make a difference to me whether you like to be the center of attention or hiding from everyone."

She smiled warmly and leaned forward to give him a peck. "This is why I like you."

He looked at her in a way no other man had before. He was looking at her, not her looks, but her—Glinda.

It made her smile widely. Glinda leaned back in to give him another kiss but then she pulled away. "I would simply love to continue, but... " She didn't have to say more. She just stole a glance at Nara sleeping soundly in her lap.

Ori licked his lower lip and chuckled quietly. "I think you've started to like the whole 'we might get caught in a carriage' thing? "

She raised both of her eyebrows, "It's exhilarating. " She said with a wink, bursting out with laughter at the look Ori gave her.

She covered her mouth when Nara started to stir and Ori threw his head back in a silent laugh.

"The wonders of Glinda Upland are endless."

"You've yet to see anything."

"I do believe I am looking forward to that. We both are." He said, putting a hand on top of Nara's head.

"And I'm looking forward to seeing more of _Sir_ Galen Chuffrey Ori and this little one. Sir Galen isn't as bad as I first assumed."

He smiled tenderly and she mirrored his smile. "You make me happy. You both do." She added, rubbing Nara's arm gently. Ori lifted his hand, wiping something off the corner of Nara's eye before letting it settle on top of Glinda's hand.

She stared at it and smiled, "I never thought I'd get to say that again. I swear, when Fiyero left me—I never had time or I just never took the chance to see anyone. I feel like I gained my own family with you. I'm not alone anymore."

"If I have any say in it, I will never leave you alone." He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her gently. The carriage gently rocked and they pulled apart both looking to see if Nara woke up. She did not wake and Glinda smiled widely at Ori, who smiled back.

"Is the carriage stopping?" Glinda tried looking out the window, but couldn't reach the curtains.

Ori looked serious as he straightened, "I believe it is. Wait here I'm going to check it out." He reached for something underneath his seat and unveiled a small gun, standing to exit. Glinda gently moved Nara so she could lay in the seat. "Let me come with you."

"It might not be anything." He dismissed it and Glinda blinked.

"Then why are you pulling out a gun?"

He shrugged. "Just in case."

"And just in case I will come out with you. "

"Glinda, I'm really just trying to keep you safe here and I can't do that if you put yourself out there every time something happens."

They stared at each other until Glinda relented with a sigh, "Well okay, I'll stay here. Not because you want me to but because I don't actually want to be seen and followed."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, hiding the gun from sight as he stepped out.

She waited for him to exit to peek through the curtains. She found nothing outside but the trees. Something hit the side of the carriage and Glinda was quiet. Her head tilted to the side as her eyebrows burrowed. She didn't call out for him. Glinda silently covered Nara with the jacket Ori had strewn across the head rest. She made sure she was not seen in case something was wrong. Glinda took the scarf she had hidden inside her purse as a precaution and wrapped it around her head. She did not hear anything outside so she moved to get out.

She took a look outside and stepped out. A rapid pressure built from the side of her stomach and Glinda gasped, eyes widening. She was frozen in her spot. The heat. The sudden heat that erupted from her lower side.

She didn't look. She was afraid to see.

"Oh my... " The man muttered, visibly shaking as he backed away. He looked completely dismayed as he recognized her.

"Oh my... " He repeated again, removing his jacket quickly.

Her vision seemed to blur slightly. It was a strange experience to watch the man in front of her go down. She did not fail to see the blood on Ori's face as he knocked him to the floor.

She was worried. Was he okay?

He turned to her, the blood was coming from his face. His lips were moving quickly but she couldn't make out what he said.

But his face was completely petrified in fear.

The heat came back worse than before and his hand came forward.

Glinda wondered if she had been waiting for it because that's when her legs gave out.

She should be in pain—shouldn't she? Ori was speaking again but her eyes turned down to where the knife was sticking out from her side. Her eyes focused on it but the only thing she felt was the pressure of his hand on her side, keeping her upright.

"Glinda…" His voice broke through the haze and she felt herself smile at him.

Why didn't he smile back? How bad was he hurt?

She didn't know when she lifted her hand or when she had placed it on his cheek.

She was suddenly so tired.

How happy she was that he was there to hold her up when she went to sleep.

She was so happy.

...


	29. A Better Place

Glinda was faintly aware of voices surrounding her; a man, then a woman, and then a man again. They mixed together; highs and lows pushing against each other until all she heard was a hum steeping inside her ears.

She wanted to swat them away. She also wanted to push away the feather that was causing her face to tickle.

She didn't find the strength to lift her arm at all but found her chest rumbling as a laugh escaped her lips.

Another noise trilled in her ear and she felt her nose scrunch up.

"That tickles." She slurred with another giggle, feeling her eyes drowning. It scared Glinda's laughter and she panicked. Her eyes were drowning! She tried moving her eyelids to make the water spill. How long did she have until she could no longer breath? She was frantically trying to survive, trying to desperately surface from the flood that surrounded her.

Something weighed her arms down and she tore her eyes open, wincing from the incandescent lights that tried blinding her; trying to keep her in the dark.

The lights became clearer and Glinda blinked again, though the water still threatened to sink her. She wanted to keep her eyes open and it worked, until the water came back and she had to close them again.

Something in the water shifted, like a lightning strike through the sky— but in the water. She was completely confused about where she was. But what bothered her the most was how the water did not entirely swallow her.

"My eyes are behind the ocean." She said surely, trying to lift her head. She felt a laugh crawl out of her throat upon seeing the figure watching over her.

"There is gold melting on your head." She giggled madly, her hand finally pulled out of the ocean to point at her mother. She looked extremely worried about it so Glinda clarified, "But it's staying put. That's good. It means no one can bite it. "

Her mother burst into tears. There that should be enough to ease her worry.

Another whisper came from her mother's mouth and Glinda moved her head to look, watching to make sure the wall did not try to crawl away and leave her there to drown.

She found her father's figure next and Glinda began to cry. Her mother came forward along with another woman that Glinda did not know and tried to keep her floating, but she could not stop the sobbing.

"Daddy, your face is being eaten by the hairy rocks. There is too many. " She tried to swat them away but everything felt numb.

"Galinda, my sweet girl it's okay. You're okay now. "

"No, it's not okay. I don't want my daddy to be eaten by rocks that don't shave. Save him momsie. Remove them with the gold!" She cried out and her mother half laughed.

"It's not funny!" She blubbered as her mother wrapped an arm around her.

The other woman started singing to her mother quietly, confusing Glinda greatly, but before she was able to question her the woman left.

Glinda looked at her mother waiting for an explanation. But of what?

She got distracted by her hand—there were five long things stuck on it. Had they always been there? The one in the middle was the tallest, and the one at the end was pudgy. They moved and she laughed again, wiggling them to her parents. A piece of the wall fell and Glinda wanted to scream until she saw the man walking inside.

She saw him and she started to laugh again. "You're very hot. Let's go out—' She stopped and gasped. "'No, let's get married. Yes." She decided quickly. "I'm going to marry you. Let's do that."

His eyes shined with relief before her father pushed him out the wall.

Glinda watched her fiancé fall out of the wall and her eyes began trying to pull her under again. The other woman appeared and she felt a crab pinch at her arm. She yelped but soon her eyes closed again leaving her alone in the dark.

...

When Glinda opened her eyes again all she felt was the slow burning sensation on her side. It hurt.

She groaned and looked to the side, smiling when she saw her mother sitting and sipping on coffee.

"Momma." She whispered hoarsely. Her mother whipped her head her way and dropped the cup on the table as she rushed to her.

Glinda let her eyes close when her mother brushed the hair away from her forehead.

"Galinda, my sweet daughter." She said, kissing her forehead gently.

"How did you get here?" She murmured trying to distract her thoughts from the burn at her lower side. "And where is Ori and Nara—are they hurt? Are they okay?" She grew worried remembering what had occurred to get her there.

"They are all okay," Her mother assured her quickly. "He's with his daughter. Your father and I had to send him out. He didn't want to leave but we had to, his daughter was becoming hysterical...and then your father had to leave to handle the press."

She frowned, "The press?"

"They found out you were here."

"Oh." She breathed, blinking her eyes to get used to the light.

"How long have I been out?" She asked as her mother scratched her head.

"Two days. You had us all worried." Her mother stressed that with a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, feeling her eyes begin to close again, but she fought against it.

"Don't apologize honey," Her mother smiled tenderly, brushing back her hair, "It isn't your fault this happened."

She blinked again, fighting away the last of her drowsiness.

"That foolish man tried mugging the wrong person."

"Oh. It was just a mugging. I thought it was someone who wanted to kill me. "

"No. It was just a man who tried committing a robbery and _almost_ killed you in the process."

She hummed a response and closed her eyes.

"But listen, everyone out there is asking if you are okay. They're worried. Look." Glinda opened her eyes to see her mother gesture to the other side of the room where Glinda saw an enormous pile of flowers and cards. She looked at her mother who merely chuckled.

"The people still love you. They don't care if you lied to them about Elphaba; they care about **you**. They want you as their leader my sweet girl."

"What?" That had surprised her. She wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"They love you sweetie," Her mother repeated with tears in her eyes, "People are speaking up, past classmates that knew Elphaba, notably a Master Avaric Tenmeadows, and a Miss Shen-Shen Arkins. They are coming forward...people are finally coming forward!"

Glinda blinked, "Am I dreaming?"

Her mother smiled beautifully, pinching her cheek lovingly.

"No— not anymore, at least. They love you like always. They believe you sweetheart, honey, they believe you." Her mother lit up happily and Glinda's face felt like it had been split wide open.

She would have loved to return the hug her mother gave her but when she shifted slightly a dull pain coursed throughout her side. She snapped her eyes shut and bit the inside of her cheeks to try and fight it.

"Galinda, pumpkin." Her mother sounded distressed but Glinda managed to smile despite the pain, not needing her mother to worry any more.

"It's fine momsie, I just think the anesthesia is wearing off. It hurts some."

"Let me go and get the nurse so she can give you something for the pain. I'll be back shortly." Her mother pressed a gentle kiss to her head and nearly ran out. Glinda didn't get another word out, she could only nod.

She would really like some pain relief she decided, letting her eyes close as she rested her head back.

The door opened again and she smiled, "You were quick."

"Not nearly enough." Hearing his voice made Glinda's eyes pop right open, her smile widening but slowly falling at seeing the stitches on one side of his head; his eye a shade of dark purple.

"Are you coherent?" He asked but she was busy wondering about his face.

"What happened? " She questioned, touching the side of his face softly when he leaned beside her.

"Don't you worry about me. " He breathed leaning over and surprising Glinda with a sudden kiss. "It's just a small cut."

He pulled away enough to lean his forehead on hers. "Where's Nara? " She breathed once he gave her a chance to ask.

"She's fine. " He responded giving her another kiss.

"I thought—" He gave her yet another kiss and Glinda melted into it. When he pulled away again she caressed his chin.

"How are you feeling? " He whispered leaning into Glinda's touch. Something caught her eye in her peripheral vision but when she looked nothing was there.

"Tired, but well enough. " She answered as he gave her another small kiss.

"Are you in pain? "

She gave him a small smile. "Only if I move too much."

He smiled back and leaned down again, though Glinda did not mind at all.

His face slowly turned to the side and he looked back at her with a knowing grin.

"Make sure the door is locked; I'll take care of distracting the nurse." His kissed lingered but Glinda was now more than confused. What had he been on about?

She was bewildered as he tore himself away from her and left the room.

Glinda frowned, ready to call him back to explain but something caught her eye once more and she turned to the window.

It was dark outside but she could clearly make out the silhouette that glided in front of the window.

Glinda stared at her; the black hat perched on the top of her wind blown hair; the alarmed but determined look on her face. With a wave of her covered hand the green girl unlocked the window, flying through and landing right in front of her.

Neither spoke a word.

Glinda did not stare at her for long, she turned away; uninterested by her old friend's appearance. She took to laying her head back and looking up to the ceiling. Nothing that would come out of her mouth would be any nice.

"I came to see if you were okay, but based on what I just saw moments earlier you're doing awfully well." Elphaba said with a chuckle, trying to break the silence. Glinda did not respond.

She heard Elphaba breath deeply, stepping closer to Glinda.

Glinda smacked her lips together and eyed the door, fearing someone would enter at any moment. Almost sensing the same thing Elphaba went over in a hurry and locked it, walking back to her.

"You're angry, I know. I spoke out of anger and meant nothing of what I said to you...I heard of what you did, it was stupid, and then I heard that there was an attempt on your life and I came straight away."

She wanted to ask how she had heard about anything and how she had come so quickly but Glinda stopped herself. She would not be so easily swayed. Elphaba sighed heavily when Glinda did not answer.

Good, she was frustrated.

"Aren't you much too old now to be giving me the silent treatment?"

"I am not old!" She said in indignation turning to give her old friend a scowl.

"There we go," Elphaba cackled uncrossing her arms to check on Glinda. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered tightly, having hurt herself. She wanted to turn away but any more movement made her ache.

"You will end up getting horrible wrinkles if you keep at that. " Elphaba said jokingly but Glinda found no humor in that. Glinda blamed any, and every, wrinkle on her face on her anyway.

Glinda sniffed haughtily and studied the ceiling panels.

She wished she could cross her arms but it would be too much movement.

"I understand Glinda." Elphaba said softly. "You were hurt because of me and —"

"It had nothing to do with you." She snapped, still not looking at her.

"Then what do you call getting stabbed because of what you said?"

"I was stabbed in a robbery gone wrong. Not everything has to do with you."

"I'm at fault for plenty."

"Boo hoo." There she went again thinking everything bad in life was on her.

"Glinda, I don't want to lose you again because I can't keep my mouth shut sometimes." Elphaba gently laid her hand on Glinda's arm. She very much wished she could move it. "I'm sorry. I was afraid and said those stupid things. I was afraid of losing Fiyero. If I lost him I would be alone again."

"I offered you both a chance to come back with me and you did not want to." She huffed, "You said you were better off without me...so go and be, ' _better without me',_ " She restrained herself from crying, closing her eyes. She swore she would never cry over her ever again.

"Glinda, I'm an idiot—"

"—Yes, you are." she agreed wholeheartedly, interrupting whatever Elphaba was going to say.

"I'm an idiot because you and Fiyero are the only family I have left." The way she said it made Glinda's eyes tear up without wanting to. Stupid Elphaba and her stupid words. Glinda sniffed refusing to let the tears swimming in her eyes fall.

"Glinda, you're like a sister to me." Elphaba choked out, moving away, "You're the **only** sister I have now. I don't want to lose you too."

That did it for her.

Glinda started blubbering like a baby and Elphaba rushed back to her side.

She had always wanted a sister.

"Do you hurt? Here let me…" Elphaba hovered her hand over her before she was able to say a word. Glinda felt a jab at her side before it felt tremendously better. She lifted the cover of her bed sheet, seeing the blood stained wrapping around her, wanting to remove it but with one wave of her arm Elphaba made it fall open.

Glinda was still in awe of Elphaba's extraordinary power. There was just a scar where the pain had been.

Glinda looked up at Elphaba through tear filled eyes.

Elphaba's eyes were glistening with tears, "Glinda, I would be honored if you let me be your friend again?"

She thought about it but she didn't have to think very long. Elphaba had pretended to be dead; she had made her believe Fiyero had been dead. Elphaba had walked away from her twice... But really, who in Oz was perfect? Glinda herself was the one who walked away first.

So she made an easy decision, once and for all someone had to stay; someone had to say yes, "Of course you would—and should, " She slowly started, "The next time I hear you say you are better off without me, I will remind you that when you went off by yourself you ended up being hunted and nearly murdered."

Elphaba didn't say a word. She probably didn't think she needed to, but to Glinda it was enough to have her show enough affection to throw her hands around her in a big hug. Glinda immediately began to cry again and judging by the wetness in her shoulder; Elphaba was crying too. She held Elphaba, afraid that if she let go, the green woman would change her mind and leave.

"I'm really glad that I did not come all this way just to have you spurn me," Elphaba playfully said into her shoulder. "I risked being seen for you."

"Elphie…" Glinda started with a frown when Elphaba pulled away. "How come you waited to heal me instead of doing it as soon as you stepped inside this room?"

A corner of Elphaba's lip lifted, "I was busy trying to see how I could possibly make you forgive me this time. Should have thought of healing you first to get some points."

She smiled and shook her head, "You big green dummy."

Elphaba chuckled, rubbing Glinda's arm.

"Where is Fiyero?" Glinda said suddenly.

"In the Vinkus." Elphaba said, hiding her wet eyes from Glinda.

Glinda tilted her head and Elphaba explained, "I thought of what you said about Fiyero's parents. I couldn't do that to them anymore so we returned a couple weeks ago. He's home right now. His parents don't really love me per se, but they have tolerated me. I was actually working up the nerve to come and see you but then I heard the news and I didn't have to think, I came straight away."

"Go get him and meet me at Ori's house."

Elphaba looked worried. "Why?"

"I have a surprise for you. Now go before you're seen here."

Elphaba gave her a look of exasperation, "You realize I have absolutely no idea where he lives right?"

Glinda smiled sheepishly, "Right…hand me that paper and that pen." She pointed just behind Elphaba. Elphaba fetched them and handed them over to her. Glinda scribbled the address on a corner and ripped it, handing it to Elphaba.

"There, now you do." She said with a smile.

Elphaba looked tired as she looked over the paper. "Glinda, I can't risk myself much more. If someone were to see me…"

"Stop looking like you are going to kill someone then. Leave that horrendous hat where it belongs—on a shelf, or in a garbage can—please, I will spend literally _anything_ to replace it." She couldn't stress that enough but Elphaba just laughed, "And fly on something else that isn't a broom, use brighter colors to make yourself—"

"More noticable?" Elpahaba interrupted.

"— _Less threatening_ ," She frowned, "Must you always make things more difficult than they really are?"

Elphaba gave her a small smile, "Even if I do that Glinda I can't keep going back and forth. They still think I'm dead out there. I'm still green." Elphaba waved her hands in the air to make a point.

Glinda sighed dramatically and covered her face. "You're killing me with all this, Elphie."

Elphaba bristled, "Don't even joke about that."

"My tombstone will read: Here lies Glinda Upland—Formerly Galinda— Who died of a brain aneurysm after Elphie kept talking so drearily."

Elphaba rolled her eyes but she managed to make her smile, "Don't be so dramatic. Do you even know what the word means?"

Glinda shushed her. "Where are you thinking of staying? "

"In the Vinkus. "

"No, you aren't." She quickly shook her head. "You said his parents don't like you much, meaning you will not stay there. You'd prefer sleeping outside in the grass before you did that."

When Elphaba looked away Glinda scoffed, "You're not sleeping out in the grass! You are going to listen to me and bring Fiyero to my Ori's house and you are going to stay there until we find a safer place for you two to stay. "

"Glinda, I don't want to take Fiyero away from them again. " Elphaba said softly making Glinda's heart break.

"No, you certainly won't take him away again because you two are not leaving Oz ever again." She said confidently.

"I can't stay Glinda. It doesn't matter if you told the people the truth. It's simply not safe for me."

"Oh stop being a baby about it already. I swear you complain more and more each time I see you."

"And you are far more optimistic about everything. You told the people the truth—yes, but they don't think I'm alive anymore. You told them I died." Elphaba stressed the last words. "I think one truth is enough."

"You listen to me Elphaba Thropp—Tiggular—" She paused. "Did you and Fiyero ever get married?"

Elphaba looked surprised at that, "What?"

"That answers that," She nodded, "We'll fix that soon."

Elphaba glared at her, "We are not—"

The sound of the doorknob made the two of them quiet.

"Go get Fiyero and meet me at Ori's as soon as you can." Glinda said quickly in a hushed tone. She may have told the people she was her friend and that she wasn't really wicked, but that didn't mean it would be a good idea to spring Elphaba to the people just like that.

Elphaba opened her mouth and Glinda raised her hand to quiet her. "You listen to me right now. Go." Glinda pointed at the window and waved her away.

Elphaba pressed her lips tightly together and relented, grabbing her broom and flying out.

Glinda stood, patting down the horrible hospital wear she was wearing and she unlocked the door. She moved aside before it hit her. Ori took one horrified look at her and she was only able to squeak in surprise as she was lifted off of her feet.

"What are you doing?" He said anxiously as he hurried her over to the hospital cot.

Glinda was laughing and patting him on the chest.

"It's alright Ori, she healed me." She told him so he wouldn't be so alarmed.

His eyes grew wide and he set her down gently, pulling up at her hospital gown.

"Take it easy there! " She giggled as his hand brushed her side. He stopped and Glinda did as well, both looking down to where a straight scar now rested. He trailed his fingers above it.

"Did I ever thank her for saving me? Because I really ought to. This is amazing." He whispered in awe, "And you're sure you are fine?"

She nodded, "Just like you were when she healed you."

"That woman has to do something with that power."

She smirked, "I'm very glad you say that."

He blinked, looking at her uncertainly as he let her gown fall back down, covering her lower half again.

"You have that mischievous look on your face. You've set your mind on something, what is it?"

"I have," She agreed, "but first, let's go home. I have no reason at all to still be here."

He looked at her in confusion. "You want to go back to the palace? Right now?"

"No silly. _Home_." She said resting her hand over his heart.

* * *

 **...**

 **AN: Not going to lie, I had a fun time writing a doped up Glinda.**

 **...Also next chapter is last chapter and I am excited about that ('cause nothing bad can happen now, don't you think?)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	30. Perfect

Glinda kept still, or at least tried limiting her movement as the tiny fingers firmly tugged on her hair.

"Almost done sweetie?" She said, wincing when her hair was pulled sharply.

"Five seconds more!" The tiny voice blasted in Glinda's ear making her flinch away. "Don't move so much!"

"If you quit yelling into Glinda's ear baby maybe she won't move as much." Ori said without looking over at them.

Nara's moved her hands away from Glinda's hair. "Pa be quiet, I'm not talking to you and you make me very boring when you do." The girl huffed, running her hand through Glinda's hair.

Ori lowered the paper he had been reading, "I make you boring you tiny rascal?"

"I'm not tiny, you're tiny." She replied, and Glinda shifted to see the exchange.

"I'm tiny? I have to look down to see you." He said.

"No," Nara shook her head, "I have to look down to see you!"

"You have to look up you liar. "

"You're just cheating. "

"I'm cheating? You are the one—You know what, I refuse to argue with a five year old. Go inside."

"Pa!" Nara clutched onto Glinda's shoulders, "Please don't. I don't want to leave you guys!"

Ori did not budge, he pointed to his house, "Go inside and tell nanny Helen to give you lunch, I promise neither one of us is going anywhere. "

The five-year-old contemplated that, looking back and forth at Glinda and at the house. Glinda smiled and waved her on and Nara took that as an okay to go.

"Lunch. Yay!" Nara clapped, kissing Glinda on the cheek before going to her dad and carefully kissing the side of his head and running off.

"You didn't have to send her away." Glinda finally said and he looked over to her, tossing the paper he had been reading aside.

"She doesn't leave your side for anything other than food, maybe I wanted a moment alone with you?"

Glinda smiled mischievously, scooting closer to him, "Oh I see. Out here now?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and his eyes widened.

"Oh, lurline, _no_. I just wanted to talk."

She brought her brows together, "Well aren't you a boring old man?"

"I'm a boring old man?" He raised an eyebrow and pulled Glinda on top of his lap in a quick motion. "I'll show you whose old." He muttered, leaning down to kiss her.

Her eyes crinkled in excitement as his lips came to her neck. She was about to close her eyes before she saw the outline of something in the sky.

She laughed and Ori paused in his endeavor to see what she was laughing at. When he saw what she did he sighed heavily, moving his head away.

Glinda smiled brightly at him, turning back to the figure now within shouting distance.

"It's just like you to appear at the most inopportune time." She complained, feeling her face go red.

"Were we interrupting something?" The green witch said innocently, landing softly in front of them with Fiyero jumping off behind her.

Glinda ignored her and waved at Fiyero, who waved both of his hands crazily. "Hello, hello, Glinda!" He greeted her warmly, looking happy to be there.

"Hello, Fiyero," She acknowledged him with her own warm smile. "It's so great to see you two a _week_ after I asked you to appear."

She looked at the both of them pointedly.

"You do seem to recall that I am unable to fly freely through the sky, correct? I have to be careful and besides, you told me to meet you here as soon as I could, which is now."

She waved one hand in the air freely, "Blah blah blah, Elphie. Excuses."

Elphaba just rolled her eyes, "Why exactly did I need to bring Fiyero with me?"

"One: so Ori could talk to him and apologize for almost killing him, two: a surprise that you two will surely very much enjoy. I cannot stress that nearly enough," She grinned widely and Elphaba just looked back with narrowed eyes, "You will enjoy it maybe too much and I fear I will not see you as much as I would like to."

"What are you babbling on about Glinda?" The green witch asked, crossing her arms.

Glinda smiled knowingly, "All in due time my dear Elphie, but first, I want to speak to Fiyero. If that's okay?"

Elphaba shrugged and looked at Fiyero who just smiled.

"I mean alone if you and Ori don't mind?"

Ori just nodded beginning to stand with her while Elphaba looked at her strangely.

"Is it a good idea to send me and your man toy—"

"No talking from you." Glinda held up her finger. "You will go to the left and stand by the wall there, and you Ori will just go up to your house and wait there. I will not leave you two by yourself," Elphaba looked as if she was going to interrupt so before she could Glinda said, "Last time I left the guy I cared for alone with you, you ended up falling in love."

Elphaba immediately closed her mouth.

"So, you Elphaba there and you Ori over there." She pointed in the separate directions and waited until they both reluctantly left, Elphaba leaving so slowly that she had to go and push her until she went quicker.

"And me?" Fiyero asked when she stepped back to him.

"And you, I just said I wanted to talk to."

"I see, what's wrong?" He looked at her blankly, turning his head side to side like a confused dog.

Glinda looked at him, somewhere underneath the scarecrow was the man that had left her. The man that had stayed with her when he was in love with another. The man that she never got a chance to really talk to about what happened.

"Do you know that the last time we held an actual conversation was when you threatened to kill me?"

"No...I'm pretty sure I offered you some apple pie in our last conversation?" Fiyero let his head hang low, "Or maybe it was juice? I tend to forget."

Glinda managed a smile as she corrected herself, "Our last conversation in Oz."

"Oh."

"You threatened me because you loved her. You broke my heart."

His face fell, and he swung his hands at his side, "I'm sorry. I wish I could...I'm sorry." He repeated as sincerely as Glinda thought he could sound.

"No, you're not." She smiled faintly, "I don't think you are sorry for being in love with her,"

Fiyero merely looked down as she continued, "—and I don't think you should be either."

"I am sorry for hurting you. I didn't want that." He said quietly.

Glinda took a step over to him, Fiyero watched her as she stood in front of him.

One of Glinda's hands rose and touched his face, it was hard; rough; but still his face. "I know." She smiled.

Fiyero stared at her and his hand rose as well, pricking her with the straw, "Glinda, I can't feel your hand. And I know you can't feel mine. I actually can't feel much of anything, but you **are** important to me, you matter, and I know that...whether or not I'm human."

Glinda's eyes watered, that was all she ever wanted to know, all she wanted to hear. It had eaten at the back of her head for so long. Had he cared at all? Now she knew— he did, though it was not the kind of love she wanted from him back then, but now it was enough to know that she meant something; that she mattered to him whether or not he loved her.

"I promise you will." She said softly, confusing Fiyero, "Because you are important to me too. I want you to be happy and I want her to be happy."

She didn't say another word, but she did kiss his cheek, pulling away and walking off.

Elphaba was quick to turn when she heard her come close, looking ready to fire off with questions. With one look Glinda made her nod and smile, knowing she shouldn't even ask.

She held her hand out to her, "Come."

Elphaba didn't hesitate and Glinda smiled as they walked over to Ori next.

Ori was leaning against his house looking at the ground.

"Ori," She said getting his attention, "Elphie and I will be going into your house to get something. You stay out here with Fiyero."

He looked at Glinda fondly and nodded, Glinda grinned and let go of Elphaba's hand to give him a quick kiss.

"Ew." Elphaba said and Glinda sent her a frown, grabbing her hand again more tightly, heading to open the door.

"Glinda, I can't go into his house." The other witch protested. Glinda just waved it away.

"You pessimistic witch. Just follow me and keep quiet. I swear if I get a grey hair because of you I will never forgive you. "

Elphaba grumbled something under her breath and Glinda shot her a look, "Stop dragging behind me. No one is going to try to kill you right now. "

Elphaba sighed as if it was the hardest thing to do, "What is so important that I can't be out here?"

"My Ori is not going to harm Fiyero. "

Elphaba smirked and raised an eyebrow, " _Your_ Ori is most definitely not going to harm Fiyero. I would kill him if he did. "

Glinda sent her a glare.

"That is not very menacing my sweet Glinda. "

"Elphie, sometimes I wonder if you could just keep quiet for a moment if this entire wicked witch ordeal could have been avoided?"

Elphaba shrugged, "Probably. Too late to think otherwise. "

"Is it though?" She said, leaving Elphaba flabbergasted as to what she meant.

"I'm afraid to ask." Elphaba commented cautiously.

"The Wicked Witch of the West afraid? Ha!" Glinda laughed as she entered the house, Elphaba paused and looked around inside before relaxing and looking at her.

"Nothing frightens me more than when you get an idea."

"When have I ever had an idea that could possibly frighten you of all people?" She asked over her shoulder as they made their way through the house and up the stairs.

"To start it off: this hat," She pointed to her head. "It was a cruel joke on your part."

"That doesn't count; you actually liked it. You odd green bean. "

"What else, oh yes, nothing was more terrifying than when you put lipstick on me. "

"It paired well with your skin tone," She said, coming to the top of the stairs and walking to her room, "Your lips never looked more enticing —ask Fiyero. Clearly he was already taken by you even though I never realized it until now." She stuck her tongue out playfully as she opened her door and went in.

"The entire, Biq take Nessa to the dance act, and the using my sister to find me trick? I can go on. Would you like me to write a list so you can keep up?" She said with a sneer that Glinda wanted to slap off of her face.

"That's in the past and we both did stupid things. Some more stupid than others but here we are. Both forgiving of the other and both still young." Glinda smiled. Glinda let go of Elphaba, moving towards the drawer where she kept her important items and started muttering a small spell to reveal the Grimmerie. She opened it, ignoring the magic that flowed through her upon touching it and took out the papers she could actually read. "—I found Ori and I like him very much. You found love in Fiyero and I wish for you to love him very much as well." She turned around and thrusted the papers at Elphaba with glee. Elphaba gave her a look and took them from her hands.

"Maybe even live an actual life," She added as Elphaba chuckled.

"Glinda what is... " Elphaba trailed off scrutinizing the paper in front of her with an open mouth. Elphaba lifted one page and looked at the other. Glinda was smiling brightly as Elphaba's eyes began to gloss over with tears.

"How did you–this is real?" Elphaba choked out, falling back into Glinda's bed.

Glinda nodded with a watery smile. "Surprise."

Elphaba covered her mouth and started quietly sobbing.

"Do you want me to send him up? You can use my room to catch up a bit?" Her eyes twinkled at the last part making Elphaba laugh and cry at the same time.

"Another thing before I go down; the hospital in the city was firm on me introducing the friend who could heal me so easily. They wanted to offer her a job. They said something along the lines of someone with power like that could help so many lives. I know you're still wary about people seeing you, but just think about it okay? It doesn't have to be right now...Alright, I'll be back." She turned to leave.

"Glinda, wait. "

She stopped and turned around. Elphaba stood and walked over to her, throwing her arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered shakily into Glinda's shoulder.

"We both deserve a happy ending—maybe." She shrugged lightly. "If I can make it happen I will sure as heck take it. "

Elphaba pulled back to take her hand, "Let's take it then."

Glinda squeezed her hand, "Let's."

A small shriek startled the two of them and a flurry of red hair ran into Glinda's arms.

Glinda caught Nara and lifted her off the floor looking at her in alarm.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked in panic, searching for any sign that she had hurt herself.

"Glinda, I think I know what's wrong." Elphaba pointed at herself and Glinda breathed in relief.

"No," She sighed, "my Nara, this is my friend—my sister. Remember I told you she was good?"

Nara peeked out of Glinda's shoulder and warily stared at Elphaba. "Sister?"

"Yes, my sister. She's a little different but she is a big ball of cotton candy—sour cotton candy, but cotton candy nonetheless."

Elphaba glared at her but said nothing.

"Cotton candy?"

"Yes, she's very nice and she's my family. She has emerald skin and it's different, but it's still pretty. Pretty like us!" She giggled as the young girl stopped looking terrified. "You have red hair, I have blonde hair, she has really dark brown hair—it's almost black don't you think?" Nara glanced at Elphaba and nodded.

"She's still my family and you don't have to be scared of anyone that is family."

"My pa is scary at night?" Nara said, making Glinda laugh.

"That's because daddy gets grumpy when he is sleepy, just like you and I. He likes to wake up early and when he stays up he is grumpy. My Elphie here is grumpy almost all day but she is a sweet person sometimes."

Elphaba flicked her in the shoulder. Nara didn't seem to see because she asked, "She isn't mean?"

Glinda gave Elphaba a swift kick to her ankle without breaking eye contact with Nara, "No, I already told you. Calling her mean is like calling me mean and am I mean?" She asked smiling and pouting at the same time.

Nara was quick to shake her head, "No, you're nice. Like a mommy."

"She's nice too…" She sucked in a breath at the pinch at her side, "She's just more like a grouchy nanny than a mommy." She said through her teeth, grinning madly at Elphaba.

Nara giggled, covering her mouth, "But she's your sister?"

Glinda smiled and turned to Elphaba who had a smirk on her face, "She is, I chose her as my sister."

Nara frowned prettily, "You chose her?"

"Yes. I didn't have any brothers or sisters growing up so I chose her to be my sister because she is nice and she loves me." Glinda shifted Nara to one arm and took Elphaba's hand in the other, digging her nails rather hard into her palm. Elphaba made a noise of complaint but smiled at the younger girl so she wouldn't get scared at her.

"So…" Nara started deep in thought. "I can choose you as my mommy?"

Glinda was left speechless and beside her Elphaba watched in amusement.

"I—if you want to," She blushed, looking fondly at Nara.

"I want to!" Nara nodded with glee, no longer looking scared, "And so does my daddy!"

Glinda was taken aback. "He does?"

Nara just nodded, "He loves my Glinda like I do. He loves my Glinda very much."

"He told you little one?" Elphaba interrupted nicely, now over trying to get back at Glinda for the jab in her palm.

"He asked me if I would like you to be in my life forever and I said yes." Nara was happy to share the news to a surprised Glinda.

"But I choose you as my mommy instead, I don't want to ever marry you." Nara scrunched her nose and shook her head.

Elphaba cackled out loud and Nara stopped giggling to look at her with wide eyes.

"So if I choose Glinda as my mommy are you my auntie?" She asked causing Elphaba to freeze in her spot.

Glinda was very much enjoying the whole thing, "You can call her Auntie Elphie. "

"No, she can't. " Elphaba answered bluntly and Glinda gently jabbed her side, not wanting her to reciprocate and leave another bruise at her side.

"You can call her auntie witch for being such a meanie. " Glinda said, glaring at Elphaba.

"Auntie witch! That's funny!" Nara started to giggle.

"Sweetie, Auntie witch and I are going outside for a moment for adult business. Go back to your nanny Helen and tell her to get you a cookie for being so good. "

"I can get a cookie?" Her small blue eyes opened wide and Glinda nodded.

"Yes, a cookie for my Nara. "

"Yay!" She sang fidgeting in Glinda's arm until she set her down.

She ran off and Elphaba made a noise at the back of her throat, "So a kid comes with the captain package then?"

"She's great." She said, smiling.

"So mommy Glinda then?" Elphaba grinned at her as they made their way back down the stairs.

Glinda sighed, smiling fondly, "I know, I didn't think I would like it but I do. Being a mommy is a little fun!"

Elphaba snorted and rolled her eyes.

"But enough of this, let's go get Fiyero a body!"

"Those words are discomforting to hear."

"You should be smiling like an idiot. You'll be able to feel each other up now!" She teased and if Elphaba could go red, she would be redder than blood.

"Oh Oz Glinda." She breathed, covering her quickly browning cheeks. It wasn't red, but it was still fun to make her change colors.

"You know very well that it's on your mind you wicked witch."

The squeaking of boots made the both of them look towards the door. Ori had entered with Fiyero wobbling in from behind. Glinda caught Ori's eyes and she smiled brightly. He grinned back.

Elphaba moved away from her and her eyes fluttered to the pages in her hand.

"Do it Elphie." She whispered and Elphaba gulped, lifting the pages.

Fiyero—not having seen Elphaba nor Glinda standing there, stood still as Elphaba chanted the words. Fiyero's mouth fell open and his hands went up to his chest.

"What's going on? I feel funny." He said, as a green light weaved throughout his straw body.

Glinda watched Elphaba muttering the words more rapidly as Fiyero's eyes widened and he made faces. Ori moved away from him and closer to Glinda, watching in awe as Fiyero's straw body took on a more lifelike form. She could feel the energy that Elphaba was pouring—it was strong and more powerful than she had ever felt before.

When she glanced at Elphaba the green girl was still spewing the words as fast as she could, tearing through the spells until she finished and she looked up.

Glinda watched in happiness as Fiyero took a more lifelike body, and took a step forward. He stumbled forward when his body appeared to weigh him down, throwing his arms out to hold himself on the couch.

It was uncanny how he gave a human like appearance while still looking so different than what he used to be. Still handsome as ever, but changed. There were a few hairs on his head that shared the color of the straw that was once on there; his cheeks had a tint to them that she had never seen before.

"Wow, did someone drop something on me?" He commented, pulling himself up and failing to do so. "Does anyone else feel insanely itchy?"

Elphaba had tears in her eyes and so did Glinda. The green girl rushed towards Fiyero and crushed him into a hug.

Fiyero gasped, "I'm okay, I just feel... I feel—" He didn't finish as he took to grazing his hands over Elphaba's shoulders, "Warmth, my body feels heavy. I can feel—I can—I love you." He placed his hands tenderly around Elphaba's face and closed in to kiss her.

Glinda looked away, not because it hurt to see, but because she wanted to give them a moment to themselves. She found Ori standing awkwardly and held her hand out to him. He took it and she led them away from there.

"Just right there in my living room?" He said incredulously, his mouth wide open in shock.

She waved his words away, "Let them. It's been two years."

His eyes widened further, "It's on my couch. I sit there—I, Oh sweet Oz, where is Nara?"

"In the kitchen."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm going to have to tell her to go upstairs, and tell her nanny not to go into the living room—Glinda I'll be back."

"I'll be in your room." She told him watching him run off in a hurry. She giggled to herself, climbing up the stairs feeling so content.

Fiyero and Elphaba were okay. She was okay. She was happy.

She opened the door to his room and walked past the mirror, by habit she paused in front of it and looked at her reflection.

She looked the same as always, albeit with much shorter hair, but she was the same.

She examined herself a little more and smiled at herself.

The door behind her opened a minute later and Ori peeked inside before walking in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his head rest on her shoulder. Glinda leaned back.

"What are you looking at?" He murmured, kissing her temple.

She smiled, resting her hands on top of his. "I had a feeling I was missing something, but I think I found what I was looking for." She whispered wrapping her hands around his a little more tighter. She looked at him from the side of her eye and he turned her around, kissing her softly. He started to chuckle and Glinda moved her head back in puzzlement waiting for an explanation to his sudden laughter.

"I just realized that you have to stand on the tip of your toes to kiss me." He said, looking at them through the mirror.

Glinda huffed and set her feet down, grabbing at his face to get him to her level.

"I was trying to save an old man from having back problems in the future." She whispered, lightly kissing his lips. "But to hell with that."

He grinned, "Oh that's so kind of you."

"You mean so good of me." She corrected him with a wink making him chuckle quietly. She smirked and pulled on his hair slightly to kiss him again, she let him go for a moment.

"I was thinking…" She began, running her fingernails on the back of his head. "I want to step down as leader of Oz."

Ori looked at her in bewilderment. "I thought you loved your job?"

"I do," She admitted. "well, certain aspects of it. I still want to help the people of Oz—I still want to do good, but—"

"It's stressful to be a leader." He finished for her.

"Yes. It very much is, and I noticed when I came back that my stand-ins were doing a wonderful job…It's so much easier having more than one person to make decisions, I can't do it alone anymore."

Ori brushed one side of her hair. "What will you do now?"

"Like you told me before—I'm still young. I want to live my life."

Ori looked away from her and Glinda smiled affectionately. Glinda turned his face back to hers, tracing her fingers slowly on his cheek.

"For the past few years I've been thinking about everyone but myself—Elphie would probably argue that it was a change compared to my younger self, but I digress…" She giggled and he smiled back slightly. "I've been thinking about everyone else's happiness here in Oz…I haven't been paying attention to my own."

"You should get to that. Go and enjoy your life."

"I am very much planning on doing that….Ori these past few weeks have been wonderful and—" He stopped her fingers in their place, gently taking her hand off.

"Glinda," He started, and Glinda knew he was forcing a smile on his face—she knew it too well. "I understand what you are saying—you don't have to explain to me at all. Go and enjoy your life, I'm not going to stop—"

She placed one finger on his lips,"Shh and listen. The past few weeks have been wonderful here with you and Nara, but... I was hiding. It was out of necessity that I had to be here. I want to spend some time elsewhere for a while." Glinda lowered her hand to his chest. "There's a lake I know, near my parents estate. It's beautiful and it has a small cabin that belongs to my family," She traced her finger on his shirt. "I was thinking you and I, and Nara—oh and Elphie and Fiyero— we go down there and take a couple weeks of vacation? I think we deserve it."

Ori's mouth popped slightly open and Glinda closed his mouth with her finger, kissing him tenderly. She broke away to see what he said. She couldn't tell by his face, but then he nodded quickly.

"That sounds nice."

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, "It sounds very wonderful."

"And what do you plan on doing with your friend?"

"She's going to do what she has always wanted and help people. She has amazing potential as a doctor. You've seen what she could do. She has an incredible amount of power and with a little help from lovely me, she will never be known as wicked anymore. I mean, it might take a little bit of persuasion on my end— _years_ of persuasion most likely, but I have to do it and I will do it."

"So sure of it?"

"Very," She nodded, "It's a given. I want my fairytale ending and I will get it because I say so."

He chuckled lightly, "Because you say so?"

"Mhmm hmm ," She replied kissing him and gently scratching the back of his head.

"Well, if you say so who am I to argue?" He murmured against her lips.

"Exactly," She sighed breaking away and leaning her head into his chest. After a few moments of silence she couldn't help it and started squealing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE ELPHIE BACK!"

"I am quite positive she heard that." He said, rubbing at his ear. "Also, it appears that I can't hear."

"I'm sorry, Ori," She apologized standing on her toes and giving his ear a peck. "I'm just so excited. I didn't think I would find her really. I was sure I wouldn't."

"But you found her."

"And I found you too." She added with glee, her eyes shining.

He started smiling tenderly, "That has to be the corniest thing I have ever heard."

"Too bad. You'll find that in time that I am always going to be corny; cheesy; mushy; sappy; and all the other words that I can't recall now. Give us some time and you'll grow sick of it."

He smiled, "I grew sick of you a long time ago, so that makes me an idiot for falling in love with you doesn't it?"

He said it so matter of factly that it took Glinda a few seconds, "Even if you didn't I would—" Her words got stuck in her throat. "–What did you say?"

He grinned, running a strand of her hair around his finger, "That I am an idiot for falling for someone who hated me. Oz, I feel like a masochist with what you put me through sometimes, but here I am. I thinks that's the sappiest thing you might ever hear from me." He joked, smiling warmly.

"Okay…" Was all she managed to mutter as her heart began to flutter with the way he looked at her.

"I honestly don't know at what moment it happened, if you were wondering. One day I looked in those big blue eyes that you have and thought to myself, I could be in love with eyes like that. That I could wake up to those eyes every single day and never get tired of them. So I know that I am crazy for you because no other woman has made me feel that way before. My daughter simply adores you. She loves you and so do I. Very much actually." He chuckled nervously an action she had never seen him do before, "It was hard not to..."

She smiled and laughed nervously with him, "I hated you Ori, Oz, I really did..."

Ori brought the side of his lips up and Glinda grazed her fingers on his jaw leaning up and placing her lips there lightly.

"I think I might…" She paused thinking of everything they have been through. Everything he made her feel; hate, worry, fright, desire...

But she wasn't quite ready for that next word yet, so she said, "I adore you, Galen."

"That's good because you said you wanted this." He wove their hands together and she smiled happily as he brought them up and kissed her knuckles.

"A lot." She giggled, turning red at his intense look. "So much more than I thought…" She trailed off and she kissed him fiercely pulling his head closer to her as she did. He made a noise of surprise.

"There's the whole getting my parents to accept you, but I don't care. You're the one that I want. It's you and me, and little Nara."

"You, me, and Nara...I like that." He said with a smile.

"Tack Fiyero and Elphie in there too because they are a part of my family," She stopped and smiled, "My own family." She said breathlessly. "It's no longer just me…"

"If you say so," He breathed back as Glinda ran her fingers on his neck.

"I really did find everything I was looking for didn't I?" She said looking him in the eyes.

He nodded, "I believe you did."

"I am very glad I did. I'm glad I went see Morrible. I'm glad you came with me…"

"How could I let you go alone?"

"You know, if I hadn't decided to go to see Morrible that day I would probably still be sitting at my desk, alone, trying to respond to all those letters." She told him, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"With you cursing me and my family every time I walked in your direction?"

She grinned widely, "I never cursed you or your family. I just hated you. " She poked him in the chest and he chuckled.

"Look at what all that hate got you. You ended up with me." His hand cupped hers.

She smiled, "I don't regret it." She started to grin elfishly, "I regret that you're old and can't keep up with a twenty-three year old."

"Ahh, the old man joke." His chest rumbled underneath her hand in a chuckle as he pulled her even closer. "Another thing you'll probably end up regretting right now. "

She gave him a warm smile, "I don't think so."

He lifted his brow, "Do you want me to prove otherwise? "

She grinned and then sighed, "Perhaps... But not now. "

He smirked and relented, "Alright. "

Another thing she liked about him—he didn't only want one thing with her.

"—because right now I hear tiny footsteps in the hall…"

He smiled unaware of what she had said, "You hear—Nara!" His eyes went round when he finally understood and he let go of her.

Glinda giggled as he sprinted out the door catching the tiny girl before she ran down the stairs.

"I told you to stay in your room!" He reprimanded out in the hall, loud enough for her to hear.

"And you told nanny Helen to watch me but she fell asleep." She heard her retort.

Ori groaned as he walked in with Nara. "That old—"

"Language pa." Nara pinched at her father's lips.

"Yes, language pa." She added to which Ori scrunched his nose and let his daughter go as he fell into his chair.

Glinda wore a smile of mischief when an idea popped into her head, "Hey Nara, I have a question for you? "

"Anything mommy Glinda! " Nara said skipping over to her.

Ori's head whipped towards her in shock and Glinda smiled at him and shrugged, turning back to Nara.

"Your daddy is looking very stressed out right now."

His eyes narrowed at her, "Am I?"

"Shh, you are. You need something to cheer you up. What better way than a makeover?"

He blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"Yes!" Nara bounced.

"I said I'd get my happy ending. Giving someone a makeover is included."

"And that has to be me? Why not Nara or your green friend?"

She shrugged, "My happy ending, my decision." She stuck her tongue out at him, Nara doing as she did.

Nara tugged on the bottom of her dress, "We can put a pretty bow in his hair!"

She grinned at the way Ori blanched, "Yes we can. Why don't you go get one of yours."

"Can I bring— "

She cut her off, "Bring anything you want. We're going to make your daddy look so pretty."

Glinda turned back to him when Nara ran out. He was staring at her with his hand on the side of his head almost in thought.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you still hated me?"

"But you do know better."

"I'm not sure I do right now?"

Glinda smiled coyly and went over to him, his eyebrows raised and she sat on his lap. She grabbed onto his hair as she pulled his face closer to hers.

"Just you wait until we get a chance to be alone."

"I'm already dreading it." He said dryly, smirking as Glinda leaned her head down.

Oh, yes. She would get the happy ending she wanted.

It was only a matter of time.

...

* * *

 **AN: And the end. Yes, I opted for the happy and hopeful ending (as I always intended :D )**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and all those that reviewed! I appreciate all of you!**

 **Now I have to go and write for another story I'm working on (or try to write; I get distracted by the tiniest things)**


End file.
